Hot Spring (and other Jerza smut one-shots)
by thir13enth
Summary: When Jellal heard that Erza regularly went to the onsen with Natsu and Gray, he turned so red that the blood drained out of his head. Imagine what happened when she invited him to come with her next. Jerza smut. (story complete, but with add-on chapters)
1. sheep

**psa from the future:** originally this publication was just going to be a six-chapter story called **Hot Spring** and end there, but because of additional requests for extra smut scenes, i decided to add more smut scenes as an addendum to this story. but THEN this story just became a very convenient place to just dump **ALL** my jerza smut, so in case you're confused, **chapter 1 to 6** is part of the **Hot Spring** story (and will be titled so), and everything else are pretty much individual one-shots. this was very necessary because i'm too stubborn to make new stories for every individual smut story, and i think it keeps things more organized, no? ahahah, at least you just have to keep track of one story for all of your jerza smut.

to note, my writing style has **GREATLY changed** since the publication of this story, something you will definitely notice once you skip toward the more recent chapters. but of course, to each their own enjoyment of what kind of writing they like, so feel free to let me know what you're thinking!

anyway, without further ado, the original story below:

.

.

 **notes:** We all know that Jellal has the major hots for Erza, and we all know that his poor self can't take very much before getting super nosebleeds. (Re: Anime episode OP 5 – involving the water park)

This story is written just for our perverted and imaginative Jellal. Meant to be a lightly comedic, lightly lemon-y fic. Hopefully I'm aiming in the right direction. ;)

* * *

 **Hot Spring**  
chapter 1: sheep

* * *

Whenever Jellal came to visit Fairy Tail, everyone knew exactly who he was looking for.

He had only recently gotten into the habit of checking in on Erza to see how she was doing, but even after just a couple times of seeing the dark navy Crime Sorciere cloak swish through Fairy Tail premises, the Fairy Tail members very quickly learned what he was here for.

"Ah, Jellal," Mirajane greeted him, as he sat down at the barstand at the back of the building.

"Hi," he said, awkwardly. He half-sat into the chair, hoping that the gorgeous host of Fairy Tail would do as she always did—tell him immediately where Erza was.

"You're looking for Erza, right?" she courteously asked him.

He nodded his head, trying to not seem as embarrassed as he might have seemed. He understood that she was just being polite and not wanting to assume why he was there every week or so, but asking the same question aloud each and every time he strolled in through the doors was flustering—at least to him, because each time she asked the question he would have to admit to himself—

"Yes," he said.

Yes, he was looking for Erza. As usual.

"Oh, Erza went out with Natsu and Gray. She'll be back later tonight, I'm sure," she told him, while cleaning out a clear beer glass with a white wash towel. Upon hearing him say nothing in response, she added, "You can stay here and have some drinks on us while you wait!"

Jellal looked up at her radiant smile, grateful that she was trying to make him feel not as awkward as possible. He accepted the offer, sitting more comfortably in his seat.

"So…" he started while watching Mirajane prepare him a glass of one of Fairy Tail's home-brewed beers. "Where did they head off to?"

Mirajane smiled as she perfectly poured the drink, leaving a healthy frothy head on the amber ale. She passed the glass to Jellal. "They probably went to the onsen," she said. "They go almost every week around this time."

"Onsen?" Jellal asked. "I didn't know Erza liked going to the onsen."

"She does!" Mirajane chirped. "Natsu, Gray, and Erza have been going since they were kids. The three of them—together all the time."

"To-together?" he stuttered. He put his beer down and swallowed the bitter down, hard.

Surely that didn't mean that the three of them would share the same—

"Yes, and they share the same spring," Mirajane laughed softly. "It all started when they were kids—they weren't that good at doing quests back then, so they only had a little bit of money to spend on the onsen. They didn't have enough money to rent out two onsen, so they decided to pile together into one. And they have been doing the same thing ever since!"

Jellal's face began to flush as what he had been originally imagining—and what he had hoped wasn't the case—was brought to life in Mirajane's words. He blinked and quickly took a large gulp of alcohol, hoping that his reddening face could be explained by the beer and not at what might have been going on in his head.

"S-s-so they still do it…now?" he asked, unable to bring his eyes up to Mirajane.

"Probably," Mirajane said, without hesitation. "Of course, they have a lot more money now but I'm sure they still do it for friendship's sake."

Even just imagining Erza in the hot spring was enough to give Jellal particular thoughts. Imagining her with other guys in the same hot spring was just—

He discretely wiped some blood away from his nose. " _Sou ka_ ," he said simply. "I see."

"Spend some time with us for now," Mirajane suggested. "Erza will be back soon." And then she leaned forward across the table, supporting her dainty chin in her hand. "We'd like to get to know _you_ too."

Jellal gulped hard and nodded, readying himself for the incoming interrogation.

They were already treating him like _that_ , huh?

"So Jellal…" Mirajane started, giving him a small smile. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

 **later**

When Erza returned, Jellal refrained himself from running straight to her and questioning her about the onsen.

He waited patiently, keeping his eyes trained on Mirajane and the others that were in the middle of questioning of questioning him, until a familiar color of scarlet entered his eyesight.

"Jellal," she said, simply and boldly.

And that was his signal to leave and follow after Erza out through the Fairy Tail doors, feeling the eyes of all of her comrades watching the two of them exit the building.

Once they got outside, they took a seat on one of the benches along the cobbled sidewalks of Magnolia next to the canal.

"You came earlier than usual," Erza started, interrupting their oddly prolonged silence.

He smiled, looking down at his hands. Why was it that she was always able to open him up? "We got back earlier than I expected," he said.

"What were you doing?"

"You know," he said. "Tracking down some more dark guilds." He looked up at her, focusing in on her beautiful hazelnut eyes. Her eyes were full of concern for him—hidden, but he could tell that she was worried about him. He turned his body toward her and then tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her hair was soft and silky, as smooth as the last time he remembered it.

He saw a light flush over her cheeks and internalized a smile. Her eyes were wide, surprised at his gesture.

"W-well, stay safe," she commanded, her hands clasping hard together in her lap.

Her stuttering was subtle, but after many years of knowing her, he could tell that she was stumbling over her words. Jellal thought it was cute how a woman so strong like her—one that could stare death in the eye and tell it to go to hell—sometimes turned nervous when he showed a little affection.

"I heard from Mirajane that you were out with Natsu and Gray," he said, changing the subject to more important matters.

Her lips stretched into a wide smile. "Mm," she nodded. "We were enjoying the onsen."

He already knew this, but her words turned heavy in his heart. "Erza, I have to ask you a serious question."

She froze for a moment, and he took a deep breath.

"Were you sharing the onsen with Natsu and Gray?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together, as if she didn't understand why that was a serious question. In fact, her face lit up shortly afterward. "Of course!" she declared, nodding her head vigorously. "Natsu, Gray, and I have been sharing the onsen since we were young."

"With Natsu and Gray," he repeated, almost under his breath. He looked back down at his hands again. "You're close with them, huh?"

He could see Erza tilt her head, a little confused at his behavior and his comment. She cupped her chin in one hand, as she always did when she was thinking deeply, until she arrived at to a conclusion. Her face brightened up.

" _Sou ka_ ," she said, nodding vigorously. "You are upset that I went to the onsen with Natsu and Gray."

"No, no," he defended. "It's nothing—I swear—"

"—And you think that I'm not close with you as I am with Natsu and Gray because you haven't gone to the onsen with me," she continued her deductions.

"No, Erza, it's not you—"

"—So the only solution that makes sense is that I take _you_ with me to the onsen," she proposed.

He stopped talking after her suggestion settled into his brain.

"Y-you take _m-me_ to the onsen?" he asked, the stuttering moving into his speech. He had stopped his mind from imagining any further, but he already felt a vessel pop in his sinus. He hoped he still had a tissue in his pocket.

"Yes," she said, matter-of-factly. "In fact, I'll take you tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?!" he repeated, with a bit more alarm than he intended.

"Yes," she affirmed. "Can you come tomorrow?"

He swallowed thickly and tugged at his collar to let some cool air down his shirt. "I…I, uh…"

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" she beamed, and then bid him goodbye before heading back to her guild.

He, on the other hand, was left, still frozen in shock at her suggestion. He sat there, wide-eyed, watching her stroll back to Fairy Tail until he felt some blood drip from his nose.

And as he wiped it away, he had a deep feeling in his gut that as excited as he was for the next day, there was no way in hell that he was going to be able to survive after losing all that blood through his nose.

 **nightfall**

Needless to say, Jellal couldn't sleep that night.

Every time he closed his eyes, he just saw Erza in a fresh white towel, dainty feet making her way to the water, then the cloth slowly falling down her back…

And he would have to grab another set of tissues to dab at his bleeding nose.

His bedsheets were on the floor, and he had already stripped down to boxers, but he was still quite hot from his overactive imagination.

This was bad. He wasn't going to be able to handle seeing Erza naked tomorrow. He was already turning into a bloody waterfall just thinking about it all…why didn't he just say no to her suggestion in the first place?

When Jellal was certain that his nosebleed had stopped, he lay back into bed.

 _Just count sheep_ , he told himself. _Sheep._

Sheep. Fuzzy white sheep, with a lot of wool on them—like cotton, white cotton—like a towel, a towel tightly wrapped around Erza's curvaceous body…

 **sheep**

Jellal broke into a cold sweat when he saw the coin that had slipped out of his jean pocket roll down the changing room, passing between two fair-skinned legs of a scarlet-headed woman.

He saw her stare at the fallen currency for a moment before going forward to pick it up.

The already-tight towel stretched against her bent body. Her very round bottom strained the cotton of the fabric and her towel rode up the backs of her well-muscled and lean thighs, exposing even more of her legs. He swallowed thickly as his eyes ate her beautiful figure up.

Erza turned around and then approached him, holding out the guilty coin. With every step she took, her bosom jiggled a little bit, kept tucked in by only her towel—that cursed towel—that was soooo tight around her waist.

And with every step…her towel became a little bit more undone, releasing itself from the tight fold where she had tucked the towel into itself to keep her together. With every step, she got closer…and he felt a low growl develop deep in his throat as he saw her chest bounce enticingly and the very-naughty towel unraveling—

She was only two steps away from him when the whole thing became undone.

"Ah," she gasped and quickly squeezed her thighs together and wrapped her arms around her chest. She reached down to pick up her towel, cheeks very red, cheeks very embarrassed, but Jellal was already bent down picking it up for her.

He bashfully raised it up to her hand, and she gratefully took it, with a sheepish smile. Her extended arm exposed a small pink nipple as well as the graceful curve of waist that led up to it.

Maybe it was seeing that small bit of her or maybe it was just a sudden spark of inspiration, but regardless, something snapped in the blue-haired man's brain and a brilliant idea (at least, one he thought was brilliant) stirred in his mind.

She reached for the towel, and he pulled it up and away from her.

"Hey! Jellal!" she whined, stretching up for her towel.

He chuckled and then hid the towel behind his back. She pounced for it, crashing against his body and waving both hands behind him, attempting to grab the elusive towel. He felt her firm breasts press against his torso, two oh-so-heavenly pillows of sexiness pushing right up on him. Their hardened tips tickled his skin, and as she pressed harder against him to reach behind him, he could see more and more straight down her slim back, and more and more of her plump bottom.

Jellal finally threw her towel far back behind the two of them, and when she had seen that she did that, she became very angry at him.

"Don't look at me!" she huffed at him, and then hugged herself tight onto his body so that she could make sure that he couldn't look down at her.

But he could—he could see her boobs smushed against him and a deep valley of cleavage, which made him very hot, unbeknownst to her. But she only had one mission, and that was to get her towel. So while she was still pressed up against him, as attached bodies, she attempted to walk him backwards as she walked forwards toward her towel on the floor.

He smiled and piked his feet on the tatami mat to stop her from moving them. "I can't help looking at you," he whispered into her ear, brushing her hair away from her face. "You're so beautiful."

She looked up at him for a moment, a deep red flush across her face, matching her hair. She looked down and came face to face with his bare torso and suddenly realized that she was clinging onto a half-naked Jellal. She might have blushed an even stronger red, discovering this fact, but before he could really see her reaction, she went back to trying to get her towel. They struggled with each other a little bit more—until he slipped and fell backwards.

They fell and crashed to the ground. Erza was now seated on top of him, and she realized that this was her chance to grab her towel while he was still down. The scarlet warrioress reached forward—for a brief second, all that he saw were her breasts—but Jellal prevented her from getting her towel and held her back down tightly with both his arms, crushing her down against him.

One of his hands snaked up to the nape of her neck, and before she knew it, he pressed her lips onto his. He could feel her tense hesitation at first, but her kiss slowly grew passionate and Jellal found himself needing air from the kisses that she returned. Only ten seconds into their kiss, and they had barely made a dent in kissing away all the years of tension that had built up between the two of them.

He sucked on her bottom lip and slowly released it as she raised herself up to gasp and calm herself down a bit. He smiled and took her lips again, this time rolling them both over so that he was on top of her. He gave her a wry smile, and she bit her lip, reaching up and pulling his face back to her, cutely licking his lips before kissing him again. He enjoyed the feeling of her smooth and soft lips crushing against him, hungry for passion.

Jellal's lips slipped past her lips and followed her jawline, tracing her neck with butterfly kisses until he reached a soft and warm part of her neck that he liked. He kissed this part and gently bit it, hearing a small growl emerge from her throat and feeling the vibration of her voice at his lips. He could hear her breathing quicken as he moved ever so slowly downwards, past her collarbones, down to the first curve of her breast.

His tongue slowly circled around the erect pink nipple, moistening the areola around the tip. His eyes stayed focused on her eyes, watching her lift her head slightly up just to see if he was actually doing what she thought he was doing—and upon seeing his tongue poised directly over her nipple—she moaned and slightly arched her back, bringing her tits closer to him.

He didn't want to give her the satisfaction yet, and so he blew on it instead, sending sharp chills all the way up her spine. She exhaled out in deep agony, and when he descended to finally bring her nipple into his mouth, her eyelids fluttered closed and he felt her fingers dig into his back. He noticed that with every suckle, her breathing hitched a bit.

So he made it a game—could her breathing keep up with how fast he suckled?

He let her nipple take a break for a moment before licking it and taking it into his mouth again. And this time, he sent her up to her very limit. As he quickened, her breathing became rough and jagged—she couldn't keep up with him anymore—and she alternated between 'ah' and his name. He built it up to the point where she couldn't say a single word and then finished her off with a gentle kiss on the well-done nipple.

She opened her eyes and gave him a shy smile, affirming that what he did felt good, and then pulled his head back down to press a kiss on his lips.

He smiled through her kiss, and then got to work taking care of her other nipple, which was already erect and impatient. This time he went right to licking the nipple directly, which earned him a gasp and a low moan of his name.

"Oh, _Jellal_ …" she breathed.

She closed her eyes, her back arching further forward, and felt every muscle in her body lose control as she relaxed into his pleasure-giving, and finally letting the coin—the one that started it all—roll out of her hand.

 **backtoreality**

 _Not again,_ he thought to himself, sitting up in bed and reaching for yet another tissue to dab at yet another small nosebleed—the result of being much too heated and aroused.

Counting sheep was _not_ going to work.

This he had clearly learned the hard way.

He wasn't sure how thinking about farm animals had gotten him to fantasizing about Erza's tits but the one thing that he knew for sure was that he actually didn't know what Erza's nipples looked like. They could have been a whole range of colors and sizes for all he knew, and this was something that he was perhaps going to learn tomorrow when they were in the onsen together.

Jellal felt the heat rise to his face again and he quickly shifted his thoughts to first random thing that came to his mind—vanilla ice cream.

Why ice cream? He still didn't know why that was the first thing his mind recalled, but what he did know—as his brain quickly started slipping down a naughty route—was that thinking about vanilla ice cream was in no way going to help his situation.

* * *

 **notes:** Alright friends, I'm going to cut off the chapter right here! (Just a little teaser. Let's start things slow for now.) You'll have to wait for another time for vanilla ice cream, haha! *cackles*

So in the case that I didn't set this up very well, the way I'm basically making each chapter a separate scene that takes place in Jellal's head the night before Erza takes him to the onsen. This chapter includes some of the background story to all of this—we can't just have porn without plot.

That said, this is _your_ cue to review or PM me prompts for more lemon-y scenes to go into this story! Honestly throw everything you got at me—I just did _sheep_ for you (originally a challenge from another friend) and I'm giving myself an easy time with _vanilla ice cream_ for next, but please challenge me!

 **thir13enth**


	2. vanilla ice cream

**notes:** Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. Here's another slice of lemon for you precious readers!

Enjoy the lemonade!

* * *

 **Hot Spring**  
chapter two: vanilla ice cream

* * *

"You like it?" he asked her, watching his princess enjoy the ice cream that he had just treated her to.

"Mhm!" she nodded, taking eager licks of the sweet cone. She walked along the right side of him, acting very feline-like. Her eyes focused on her dessert, her tongue delicately and rhythmically working her way through the ice cream. She took care to eat the ice cream cone symmetrically, smoothing out any bumps from the previous lick, sculpting and crafting it perfectly.

He smiled to himself. Erza looked so content right now, which made him glow with warmth. He burned this image of her into his mind, hoping that this mental memory would stay with him forever.

The two of them were approaching Erza's apartment soon, and Jellal couldn't help but feel a little sad that his time with Erza had come to an end for the day. In fact, he had forced them to take a detour—by making the excuse to give her ice cream, as well—to the dessert shop so that he could prolong his time with her.

 _Not that she knew any better_ , he thought, looking back at the redhead, who was still very concentrated on finishing her dessert.

And before he knew it, the two of them were standing in front of her apartment door.

"Hold this for me," Erza commanded him, giving him her ice cream cone and purse so that she could fetch her keys out of it and unlock her apartment door.

Jellal obliged, taking the cone in his right hand and hanging her purse on his left. He almost staggered at the weight of her purse—he never understand why she always had to carry so much around with her when she could always just requip things.

But it was a very hot and humid day, and by the time, Erza had opened the door to her apartment, some trails of ice cream had dripped over onto Jellal's hands. He sheepishly showed the drippings to her, and she rolled her eyes emphatically, holding open the door so that he could come in and clean his hands.

He quickly walked in and then made a beeline for the master bedroom so that he could put down her purse and make his way straight to the sink inside. After placing her purse onto her table, he turned to head toward the bathroom, but Erza had suddenly appeared behind him.

Startled, he stepped back one and ended up tripping over her chair, falling back onto his ass.

"Ah, shit," he groaned.

"Thank you for saving the ice cream," Erza teased, squatting down to speak to him at eye level.

"Should have saved my ass instead," he muttered, feeling the hard wood floor against his touche.

She gave him the stank eye and he put his hands up over his face, feigning innocence.

"Hmm?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, smiling cutely as possible.

"Good," she said, simply, before taking the ice cream out of his hand.

He watched her continue to eat the ice cream cone, giving the dessert one long lick before something suddenly caught her eye. She stopped eating and then stared forward into some nothingness.

"Hm?" he asked her, following her eyes before realizing that her chocolate eyes were now trained on his right hand, which still had a mess of melted ice cream over the backs of his fingers. He looked back at her and was startled again, seeing that her gaze had returned to his face, and she watched him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Then she leaned over and licked his hand, licking off the sweet ice cream.

"E-E-Erza?" Jellal stuttered, surprised by the sudden erotic behavior.

She smiled, and his right hand felt her lips curve upwards. "What?" she asked, as if what she was doing was completely normal. "I can't waste any ice cream. You know I'm a sweet tooth."

And she licked his hand again.

Jellal felt his breathing quicken and he leaned backwards, finding that she leaned even more forward to follow his hand, a sexy smile still on her lips. He leaned far far backwards, eventually finding that he could back away no further when his shoulders hit the wall.

 _Oh god,_ he thought, and at the time, he wasn't sure if he was more scared or more turned on by her licking.

She seemed to be done cleaning up the mess—Jellal wasn't sure if 'clean' was the right word to use for his hand though—but she sat back on her feet and went back to the ice cream cone.

He may have been a tiny bit disappointed.

"…done?" he asked, realizing that his breath wasn't completely there.

She looked at him from the side and took one slow, long, seductive lick of the ice cream cone, riding her pink tongue along the dessert.

She was unforgiving.

And he was hypnotized.

He realized that his jaw was starting to hang open and recovered himself, but he was not prepared for her command.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered him.

"Wha-wha…what?"

But he took one look at her stern face and realized just how serious she was.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't willing, and his excited hands took some time to properly unbutton each and every button of his shirt. He almost just ripped the entire damn thing off. He kept his eyes on her, and she on him, while she took another long, slow, exaggerated lick of the ice cream cone.

His shirt was completely off, tossed to the side, and he looked back at his queen to see of her approval. His scarlet-haired maiden didn't give even one hint of what she was thinking. He waited, like a Pavlovian dog waiting for the food bell to ring, as he watched his master take one more lick of her ice cream. His eyes followed her tongue, her lips, and when she got a dab of ice cream above her upper lip, he felt a sensual burn running from the caught breath in his lungs to the very base of his masculinity as she reached her tongue up and around her lips to get every last bit of the cream.

She smiled, and his eyes lifted to meet hers at the cue.

"Now unbutton my shirt," she said.

Jellal did not waste time.

He started from the top, swiftly and nimbly releasing her from the fabric, inch by inch. He gulped, hearing his heart thrum in his head, as he unbuttoned, seeing more and more of her smooth skin exposed to him. The second button was tight—the fabric around her chest was stretched to its max, under the strain of her breasts—and he had to reach a little bit inside, grazing over her silky skin with his fingertips, in order to release the button.

And when the button popped open, the small bounce of resistance from her freed tits, wobbling just under the thin sheer white fabric of her bra, made his heart stop.

Onwards further down he went though, not wanting to disobey. He finished the last button and then moved his hands up to the top of her shirt to help her take it off, but she lightly slapped his hand off.

"No," she whispered, with a smile, leaning forward, practically breathing her denial onto him.

His eyes traveled down from her neck to the crevice between her tits, and he almost whimpered at his want to rip everything off her top.

"No," she told him again, lightly slapping his face. "Keep your eyes where they should be."

Jellal snapped his eyes up to her eyes, watching her intense hazelnut eyes grow closer and closer to him as she leaned more and more into him. He watched her eyelashes blink and then everything was dark—his eyes were closed and all he felt was her lips pressing hard against his lips, his hands reaching up into the thick soft tangles of her hair, her hot breath warming up the skin around his neck and the air cooling it back down, his heart pumping wildly as he smelled her sweet arousal—

Then a sudden sharp cold on his chest.

He gasped, looking down at his torso, and found that she had taken the ice cream cone and thrust it right between his pectorals. She gave him a naughty smile, mouthing "oops" in a sorry-not-sorry way, and rubbed the cone up and down his chest, delivering him painful cold strokes up and down his torso—from his collarbones to his abs.

Oh, but he knew what was coming, and despite the discomfort, he was very very excited.

He groaned in the anticipation, enjoying being her canvas, and just waited—

And then—good god—she was doing it.

Her tongue delicately touched his abdomen, lapping at the small melted ice cream pool that was forming there. She sucked a bit up and then flicked her tongue upwards to make her way up. He watched her through half-open eyes, feeling the sensations all up and down his body. He thought of the way that she was eating her ice cream and the way that she was sucking on his fingers and the way that she was lapping up her mess off his lower torso, and he groaned from all the way deep inside him, imagining all her attention and care applied to his hardening member that longed to come out of his pants.

Erza looked up at him with doe eyes—now at his upper abdomen—still licking away at the cream. She made sure to get every last drop, not even leaving a streak of stickiness on his chest. Her saliva left a moist trail where her artwork had been and the moisture cooled his skin, leaving goosebumps wherever she was.

He had a great view of her ass, and when his eyes took a break from looking at her intense gaze, he almost drooled at how full and round her bottom looked from this angle. She was bent over, licking at his chest and leaning forward, leaving her ass raised and looking like it was just within his reach. But oh, he knew better than to reach under her skirt and squeeze—he knew that he couldn't do anything that she didn't tell him to do.

Titania was very quick at eating sweets, and before he knew it, she was lapping up at his collarbone, and he raised his head and faced the ceiling to give her the room to do her job, whimpering whenever she tickled his neck with her hair, her nose, or her tongue. He closed his eyes to try to calm his breathing, but he couldn't do a thing about the growing bulge at his crotch.

She nipped his neck to tell him that she was done, and he slowly opened his eyes to make sure that she wasn't just tricking him.

The redhead was now standing on her knees, which were placed on either side of his hips. She looked down at him, and he looked back up at her face through her cleavage. He could see the underside of her breasts—which were right above his nose—noticing that her bra didn't completely cover them. He kissed whatever skin was at his lips—her stomach—and reached his arms around to circle around her waist and pulled her in to bring her hips closer to his face.

He pressed delicate butterfly kisses all over her soft belly skin, electing to bite every now and then, earning him a soft whimper from her. His hands began to slide down over her skirt, caressing the backs of her thighs. Once he reached the hem of her skirt, he kissed her stomach harder and started to walk his hands under her skirt and upwards until he reached her firm ass, and then the tight elastic of her panties.

He stuck a thumb under her panties, lifted, and released—her panties slapping back against her buttock.

"Hey…" she growled, looking down at him. She sat down onto his lap, squeezing his hands under her weight and lifted his lips to hers to return kisses to him.

Her strong passionate kisses tempted him to remove his hands from her bottom and trace up the curves of her sides to her breasts. He squeezed them firmly and playfully bounced them around once or twice. She chuckled in the middle of their kiss and he knew that was a green light to remove that cursed piece of fabric trapping her breasts.

They had done this a million times before, so he didn't understand why he couldn't unhook her bra just this _one damn time_ when it actually mattered. Eventually he gave up and she laughed, doing it herself, releasing her tits. He wasted no time, pushing his mouth toward her chest and he breathed over her left nipple, watching the pink tip harden, and then kissed it, flicked it with his tongue, making the woman mewl.

"Where's the…" and he found the ice cream cone in her hand before he finished asking the question. He smirked, grabbing her wrist and smashing the ice cream all over her breasts.

"Je—" she scolded, but he rolled forward and pushed her onto her back, keeping his body between her legs. The ice cream cone fell out of her hand and it landed somewhere on the hardwood floor, unfinished and still melting.

She was about to protest that she needed to clean the dessert before her floor was destroyed, but once his lips were on her skin again, the complaint turned into a hot gasp for more. He hungrily lapped up the ice cream off her chest, taking extra care to every square inch of her, sending warm tickling sensations from her nipples straight down to her very aroused clit. He finished her off even faster than she had finished him, but he had left some smudges of cream on his lip and the tip of his nose, which she happily sucked off his face.

Meanwhile his hands roamed downwards again, squeezing her ass and tracing a sly finger up her inner thigh to the juncture, running his finger over the fabric right on top of her sensitive parts. As thin the underwear was, it felt much too thick for what Erza wanted and she reached up for his head and pulled his ear close to her lips, whispering to him her wish.

Jellal growled, biting her neck in response. He picked himself up to the floor, taking her with him and then tossed her onto her bed, quickly jumping on top of her and continuing his kissing. He pressed one last kiss onto each of her breasts and then moved his attention downwards, pulling down her skirt. She gasped at the sudden exposure to cool air.

He took her panties in his teeth and tugged it down until he could better smell the fragrance of her arousal. He pulled her last piece of clothing off of her—finally—and then pushed his nose up to her glistening and wet insides. He took one last whiff of her sweet essence before pressing his tongue right up against her—in the same slow and exaggerated manner that she had practiced with the ice cream cone.

"Yes…" she moaned, and her hips thrust forward to give him more access. "Oh, Jellal, yes…"

Hearing her enthusiasm for him encouraged him to go harder and longer. He flicked back and forth with his tongue, kissing her inner folds and lightly sucking along her insides, repeating over and over again what she seemed to like, circling her sensations. Her breathing grew heavily, more forced, and she closed her eyes, unable to focus on anything except the bright white hot sensations that surged through her neurons, flowing all over her body.

He was building up her excitement, and she felt powerless in his control over her body. Her feet curled, her hands grabbed the sheets and all she could think to say was "more." Every inhale she took in was a rush of cold air coming into her lungs, crashing against her hot insides—and then she couldn't take it anymore.

She cried out, her hips rocking and her mind going blank, and when all the stars in her mind faded and she could see his handsome smile again, she smiled and sat up onto the bed, taking his lips into hers and kissing him deeply—so deeply in the next second, she declared herself in control, pushing him down with two fingers down to the bed.

He did not express any dissatisfaction whatsoever with her intent to return the favor.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She let his lips go and started to work her way down, kissing his jaw, neck, lingering on his collarbones. He closed his eyes and let out a deep moan, a low vibration that she felt as she kissed his throat. His hands held her hands, playfully weaving his fingers in hers.

She moved further down, pressing kisses onto his chest, sliding quickly down to his firm abdomen. He exhaled sharply, groaning as her kisses lingered over his stomach, hands running over his groin. He begged her, through short bursts to please for the love of god to take off his pants.

She wanted to have just a little bit more fun, however, and just nuzzled him right where he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, please—please, Erza," he begged, his own hand moving to his pants—but she slapped his hand away.

"I'll take care of it," she promised in a low whisper.

"Erza…." he breathed out.

He moaned loudly when he felt her hands just under his belt. She unbuckled his belt and then slowly pulled the belt out of the loops. He helped her, lifting his waist a bit to let the belt completely slip off his pants more easily. She threw the belt down, letting it clang onto the floor, and she pulled down his pants. His member popped out, straining against the fabric of his boxers.

She nuzzled that as well, breathing over his hardness, making him stir in the bed.

Finally, after what seemed like ages—something that he had been waiting for since she first sucked the ice cream off his fingers—she took off his boxers. Her eyes widened and sparkled upon seeing his erection.

He looked at down at her, and she looked back at him, mischievous.

That was enough for him to groan and fall back to the bed.

She stuck her tongue out and did to him what she did to the ice cream cone.

Long, slow, and tender.

She made sure to make everything even, cover his entire member with her spit before putting her entire mouth down on the tip—wrapping him with pressure and warmth—making him gasp and thrust his hips a little bit.

She didn't waste much more time, taking more of him slowly into her mouth with every repetition, quickening her speed ever so slowly but ever so consistently…

Up and down, up and down, up and down, and soon he couldn't tell what she was doing anymore, he only felt. Warm, cool, moist, pressure, hot, firm, up, down and—

 **back to reality**

Jellal groaned as he put his hand over his face, coming back out of the reverie.

Why did he have to have such an imaginative mind?

He instinctively looked down at his crotch, and groaned again when he saw his excited self poking up from the thin cloth of his boxers. Everything down there felt super tight, and he dropped his head back down onto the pillow and looked up to the ceiling for inspiration.

 _Kami, help me_ , he thought to himself. He needed to get sleep.

Jellal closed his eyes for a few seconds, but then his eyes peeled wide open, unable to get dirty thoughts out of his head and to stop flashing before his closed eyes.

He got up from bed and flicked on the lights, giving his body a quick stretch before walking around the room, hoping that would get fresh air into his system and rest his excited self. He caught a glance of his bookshelf, full of old magic theory texts and books about the history of Fiore, leftover from his past careers.

His hand hovered over the thickest and most dense text— _The Tenets of Earth-Based Etherion-Dependent Magic_ —and pulled it out of his bookshelf. He opened it to a random page, falling back into his bed and forcing himself to read the theoretical text, hoping that this would distract his mind while convincing his body to eventually fall into sleep.

Unfortunately for him, however, the text started to jumble, the ink molding together and forming words that definitely were not related to the tenets of earth magic at all.

 _He pulled at her clothing with his teeth, his hot and heated breath resting on the cool, smooth skin of her—_

Nope, not even the very least bit.

* * *

 **notes:** I'm still all ears for any prompts you want to throw at me! ;) Else, I'm probably going to end the story after the next chapter because I think I'm done after round three (and I don't have any more requests). But maybe y'all are in it for more—I can never tell.

I also realize that most of this stuff is written in Jellal's point of view (mostly because the story is Jellal-centric), and I wonder if readers prefer the other point of view. Just curious. What do you think?

Comments welcome, reviews appreciated!

 **thir13enth**


	3. book

**notes:** To my guest reviewers: I have heard your requests! Your wish is my command (in the next few coming chapters).

And lol, thanks for the feedback on Jellal's POV! I was just curious.

Please enjoy this one!

* * *

 **Hot Spring**  
chapter three: book

* * *

After coming home from a long day of work, when Jellal finally found the love of his life, he found her sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed, quietly reading a thick hardcover book.

Before he fully opened the door to his bedroom, alerting her that he was back home, he admired her for a few seconds, relishing in how her eyebrows were cutely furrowed together, as if she was trying hard to understand what was being described in the text in front of her. He had never seen her this concentrated before, even while she was in battle, and he found it amusing that she had to take this much mental focus to do something as simple as reading.

Her luscious scarlet hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and some stray strands had fallen out of the hairtie's grasp, resting on her fair shoulders. She wasn't wearing any armor—clearly finished with her daily obligations—instead donning a white tank top, gray sweatpants, and white fuzzy socks.

"Hey, you," he greeted her, finally letting himself into the room.

She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes smiling. "Hey," she said, immediately went back to her book.

He couldn't help but smile, walking over to his closet and quickly changed into something more comfortable—maybe the standard at-home attire, tshirt and sweatpants.

But he couldn't find his most comfortable and most favorite pair of sweatpants—and then upon remembering what Erza was wearing, realized that the redhead had probably borrowed them for the day. He was left in his light gray boxers, but what the hell, he wanted to go cuddle with her as soon as possible.

"Whatcha reading there, my strawberry shortcake?" he purred, nuzzling her ear, coming up from behind her to embrace her.

She immediately shut her book and put it face down on her mattress, turning a deep shade of red—one that rivaled her gorgeous hair.

He didn't question her actions, pulling her backwards onto the bed and on top of him—her back against his chest—and kissed her neck. She giggled and curled away from his tickling lips, and he plopped her to his right, turning toward her and putting a leg over her hips.

"Nothing…" she answered when they settled into the bed, her face still quite a bit flushed.

Jellal didn't care about her answer at the time; he just wanted to see her face. He reached behind her head at her hairtie and carefully loosened it, letting her fiery hair roll down her shoulders and fall along her curves. He threw the hairtie off to the floor somewhere.

"Hey!" she pouted.

"I like it better down," he told her, and then kissed her on the nose, all while keeping his left hand at the back of her neck, playing around with whatever soft locks of hair were back there.

She smiled and kissed him back, on the lips. He closed his eyes and drank in the sweet honey amber smell of her skin. He opened his eyes and felt a rush of endorphins come to his head when seeing her face close to his.

Erza reached up with her right hand and messed with his dark blue hair. "How was your day?"

"Goooood," he said, smiling. "What about yours?"

"Goooood," she affirmed, with a darling smile of her own.

"What were you doing? Reading all day?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"Stuffffff," she drawled.

He snorted and then did some kind of a side sit-up to get up and reach toward the bottom edge of the bed to get her book.

But the Queen of Fairies was quicker than him, ducking under his arm and grabbing her book before he could even touch it. She lay back down, putting the book underneath her to protect it.

He followed her to the mattress. "Hey," he said. "That can't be comfortable."

He reached under her side to get her book, but she flipped over onto her stomach and hugged herself to prevent him from grabbing it.

"Hey!" he teased. "Let me see!"

Face in the pillow, she shook her head, smiling at him.

Oh, it was on, then.

He play-tackled her, putting his entire body over her, before wrapping his arms around her, book and all, and flipping her over so that her stomach side was exposed and the book just on top. He grabbed for it then, but she rolled off him and ran to the other corner of the room, clutching her book in both arms.

Jellal followed after her, sprinting after her, but with great agility, she fled past him, jumping on top of the bed and landing on the other side, book still pressed against her chest.

"Erza…" he complained, with a lazy smile. "Come onnnnn."

Steadfast, the redhead shook her head. But then she noticed something and pointed at his groin. "Hey!"

"What?" he asked himself, utterly confused. He looked down at his boxers where she was pointing and realized that his mini-self had decided to make an entry in the play-fighting.

"Oh come on, it's _just_ a random boner, Erza."

Her face didn't look like she was going take that as an excuse, and he rolled his eyes, deciding that it was best to ignore her complaint. He didn't think she would ever understand the toils and troubles of having a bodily organ that would rise and fall like the tides—except a lot less unpredictable.

Almost as fast as his Meteor, he rushed over to her, but she ran over his bed again—except that she tripped on the rug and ended up falling face first into the bed.

Perfect.

He pounced on her, arms capturing her from behind, and then tickled her neck with his lips, until she was laughing hard enough to let him take the book from her. She gave up, lying back down onto the bed, while he flipped open the book to whatever page gravity took him.

He was a _very_ quick reader, and it didn't take him that long to realize what his love had been reading.

"You're reading _smut_ ," he accused her.

She gave him a very embarrassed but cheeky grin.

He decided not to give her a hard time about it—although, on second thought, he was already hard himself (no pun intended)—he tossed aside the book onto the night counter and climbing on top of her to smother her with a kiss.

"You naughty girl," he teased, whispering straight into her ear. He nipped at her neck and then moved his knees between her legs, slowly kiss-crawling his lips down from her collarbones, over her tanktop, until they reached a small exposed sliver of her skin between the hem of her top and the sweatpants.

He knelt forward and kissed the warm flesh.

She gasped, looking down at him, reaching for his head with her arms, but his hands were pinned down her elbows and she couldn't reach him from where she was. "Wha-what are you doing?"

He rose his head up to look at her, capturing her eyes. He leaned over close to her face.

"We're going by the book," he answered, in a low growl.

Never did playing by the rules sound so appealing.

"Y-You remember what's in there?" and she almost couldn't even finish her question, her breath turning rapid and heavy.

"Photographic memory, remember?" he reminded her.

She gave out a small whimper, and Jellal knew that she was done in for.

He continued his work on her, returning back to her stomach. He pulled at her clothing with his teeth, his hot and heated breath resting on the cool, smooth skin of her belly, lifting it up to give him access to her entire abdomen. He kissed butterflies over her, working his way back to the underside of her breasts, which he nudged playfully with his nose.

The navy-haired man quickly recalled what was next in the text and set to replicating just that, considering the text a recipe to her satisfaction. With his hands, he completely pulled her tank top up and off of her, and she lifted her arms up to help him remove her top. He purred, seeing her lacy black bra, knowing that it was the only thing holding herself together, just a thin strap.

Now, he usually just went ahead, taking off her bra so that he could get to work on making her moan with some flicks of his tongue, but the book had the guy teasing the girl for a while first before any of that happened.

And Jellal sought to do just that.

He lifted his head back to her and kissed her on the lips, which she returned passionately, grabbing his head in her arms and pulling it down back to her breasts to encourage him to continue.

But he couldn't do just that yet—and he planted a soft kiss on the cups, right over where he could see little bumps poke through the bra fabric. She arched her back, hoping for a little more than just a muffled kiss on her sensitive parts.

Unfortunately, he wasn't about to give her that now—and it took him all his willpower to resist giving her what she wanted, because hell, he wanted to suck on her cute pink tips, too. He shook the desire from his head and refocused himself back downwards, following the actions of the male protagonist in her book, kissing her all the way down to her gray sweatpants.

"These are my sweatpants," he reminded her, and then pulled them off her in one fluid motion, tossing the clothing back in the direction of his closet.

She watched him with wide eyes, not sure what to anticipate next.

And oh, how he loved seeing her flushed face.

He gave her a mischievous smile, before licking two fingers and running them over the inside of her thigh. Her mouth dropped open, and she gasped softly.

Jellal knelt back down, touching his lips along the same trail of saliva that he had previously drawn on her. He kissed well past the point that he had traced over her, however, until his mouth was right over her panties and he was breathing just over her juncture, smelling her arousal.

He touched his lips to her, feeling her wetness through the underwear. She must have then realized that she was quite aroused too, because when he did that, she softly moaned and gyrated one slow cycle, spreading her legs wide and pressing her heels into the mattress to give him better access.

"You're so wet, Erza," he told her, his deep voice vibrating over her sensitive parts.

He lifted his head and kissed her soft belly, bringing two fingers toward her lower parts and drawing small loops around her center. Now that his face was at her stomach, he could hear her heavy breathing more clearly and could see the intense up and down motion of her lungs.

"Jellal, Jellal…" she repeated softly. Her hands began to make their way towards her panties, pulling at the seams to pull her underwear down, but he gently pushed her hands away.

"That's not how the story goes, Erza," he soothingly threatened, his fingers continuing to circle her. "What happens in the story next, Erza?"

She looked at him through half-dazed eyes, but he could tell that she was very confused and didn't want to think about whatever stupid plot was in the book. "I don't know. Just…shut up—just do it," she answered, speaking a broken language.

He smiled, not stopping his teasing and not going any further with what he was doing either.

"What happens, Erza?"

Her hips began to gyrate more intensely, hoping to elicit more pressure from his fingers against her.

"What happens, hm?" he repeated. "What does the female protagonist do now?"

"Stop—shut up—I don't know," she whined.

His smile broadened, and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "She _begs_ him," he said.

She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, half-open eyes in disbelief. He could tell that she didn't want to beg, or do anything demeaning for this cruel joke that he was playing on her, but her soul was very conflicted at the moment.

"…please, Jellal," she said, under her breath.

"Hm?" he asked, his ears perking up.

"Oh, Jellal, please. _Please make me come_."

And with that command, he growled an affirmation into her ear and promptly pulled off her bra and her panties, before latching his lips onto her breast and slowly fingering her. Her hips buckled and her hands came up to tug at his hair, not sure where else she could put them. She started to breathe noisily, and he hummed at her breast as he felt her hand trace up his tense bicep, down his sturdy shoulders, down his well-formed pectorals, down his rippled abdomen, down to his hard member. In return, he raised his glistening hand from within her to her unoccupied nipple, rubbing her own wetness onto her breast.

She moaned deeply, somewhere in the middle saying his name, her hand tugging at him.

Jellal was starting to feel himself collapse in a bucket of sensations with her encouragement. His lower body began to thrust into her hand in the same rhythm as she was stroking him. Slowly but surely she guided his erection toward her, until she had him rubbing against her right over her entrance, where her arousal lubricated his tip.

The man rose up from his sucking for eye contact from his mate. When her chocolate brown eyes met his, he gave her a small smile and kissed her lightly before repositioning both of them.

And with one firm stroke, he entered her.

Her mouth fell open and she moaned loudly. "Oh my god, yes," she hissed. She raised her arms to cradle his head and pull his face down to press kisses onto him, taking breaks gasping for air and moaning.

Jellal growled in between kisses, feeling both her legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He thrusted harder to match her desires, feeling an overwhelming tightness at his groin as he slipped in and out of her.

"Erza…" he breathed out. His quads and his hip flexors were starting to ache with lactic acid from his pumping, but he found that he couldn't stop, and that the pain turned into a strong urge to release.

But he wasn't going to release—not yet, not until she was satisfied.

Her hips began to meet his halfway, angling herself so to give him the most direct and straight path. Her moaning became more frequently, starting to time perfectly with his rhythm, until it became one continuous moan. Her fingernails dug into his back and her kissing turned fierce.

"Jellal," she suddenly said, talking against his lips. "I'm…"

It didn't take her much more than that for him to understand, and he took one deep breath of air in before he propped himself over her and increased his speed.

He waited and waited and _waited_ for her climax—for that glorious moment where both of them couldn't think properly anymore—for those couple of seconds where they were joined by their passion—and once he felt her contracting, he let himself go, letting out a gasp of his own and collapsing onto her.

A moment passed and when she recovered, her eyes opened and she turned them both onto their sides, before kissing him long and deeply. He held her body closer to him, cuddling into her body warmth. She discreetly reached down, giving his tired member a playful tap.

"Hey…" he scolded, pulling her hand up and away from his sensitive self.

He looked at her pretty, glowing face for a long moment, drinking in her beauty and searing it into his memories, before he pulled her in again for a kiss.

"I love you," he told her.

He thought what he said might have been a mistake, still feeling dazed from aftereffects.

"I love you, too," she told him, though.

And those words were all he needed to live.

 **backtoreality**

Jellal shut his book closed, so quickly that the burst of air from the pages rustled his bangs.

Now was he not only hallucinating her naked body, but he was now also imagining having an _actual_ relationship with her.

Kami, help him—he hadn't even confessed to her that he loved her yet. And he didn't think he was ever going to give himself a chance to, either—not after succumbing to Zeref, not after the Tower of Heaven, not after killing…

They could only remain close friends, he concluded again to himself, as he had recited to himself many many times before in his 26 years of life.

 _The Tenets of Earth-Based Etherion-Dependent Magic_ fell off his bed onto the floor. He didn't particularly care, instead, rolling over onto his side and groaning to himself.

Was he _ever_ going to get sleep tonight?

* * *

So? How are you feeling? ;) This might have been my own personal favorite prompt to write, haha.

Sorry about that sad twist at the end there. :( I thought it needed to be there, though, especially with the ending to the lemon-y scene. Also I don't usually write smut; just going back to my angsty angst roots. :P

 **thir13enth**


	4. shower

**notes:** I realize that this story is actually one of my most viewed stories in my entire profile. I appreciate the support and all but damn. You horny people, you. But I guess if I'm writing it, it says a lot more about me, doesn't it? ;)

Anyway, I spent all night on this one. Heheh. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Hot Spring**  
chapter four: shower

* * *

He was going to take a shower, he decided. To literally and figuratively wash off his entire body—and hopefully his mind.

Warm water, he thought to himself, and then turned on the shower a bit too quickly, accidentally getting a waterfall of cold water to fall directly onto his head.

"Shit," he cursed to himself, feeling cold water drip down from his scalp to his neck, goosebumps developing down the trail over his skin. He didn't mean to get his hair wet, and he certainly didn't mean to throw himself into a cold shower.

Jellal waited for a moment before relaxing into the finally warm water. His hair was already wet, so he convinced himself that he might as well wash his hair too.

Grabbing the shampoo, he squirted twice into his palm—he had never figured out exactly how much shampoo one needs—before rubbing it onto his head, alternatively putting it under the stream of water and mixing it into his hair until he felt a healthy foam develop. He closed his eyes, gently massaged the soap into his hair and sighing to himself.

Then when he opened his eyes, Erza was standing right in front of him.

His heart stopped. Her face was glowing from the steam of the shower and her hair was completely wet, sticking to the sides of her face and her shoulders, down her arms and down her…

Oh.

"Hey," she said, with a bashful smile.

"Hey," he breathed out.

"You want me to get that?" she offered, motioning to his hair.

"Oh…sure," he replied, unsure of what to say.

Her hands came and around past his ears, reaching up to his hair and massaging his scalp. The sensation was so soothing and tickled all the parts of his head that he didn't even realize could be tickled, and he couldn't help but purr into her touch, closing his eyes and tilting his head backwards.

"You dirty boy," she mused under her breath. "You don't even know how to clean yourself up."

He opened his eyes, meeting her cappuccino-colored irises. He took advantage of her closeness to him and kissed the top of her nose, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his body. His hands roamed the soft skin of her midsection, relishing the warm and silky feel.

"You haven't even gotten into the shower," he teased back, taking his right hand and smacking her butt cheek playfully.

She yelped a little bit—not expecting his slap—and then pushed his body back into the full stream of water with vengeance, letting the shampoo run down from the top of his head. He sputtered and closed his eyes to prevent himself from breathing in any water and from soap getting into his eyes.

After a few seconds, when Jellal estimated his hair no longer had suds, he walked out of the stream of water, shaking the hair out of his eyes, before flipping both of them around to switch places and put Erza completely under the water.

"Hey!" she whined, looking down to keep water and hair out of her eyes.

He grinned, and while keeping one arm around her waist, he pumped some body gel out of the nearby container and starting rubbing it over Erza's back. He pushed her hair out of the way, running his hand along the entire length of her back—from the back of her neck to just past her tailbone.

He waited for her to open her eyes before kissing her on the forehead and grinning. She returned a smile to him, reaching her hand over the soap container and rubbing the slippery liquid all over his torso, quickly forming small bubbles over his chest and abdomen.

At times, her fingers whispered along the skin well below his waistline, and each and every time that happened, he felt a chill of anticipation run up his spine. She was teasing him, and she knew it—he could see a smirk perched on the edge of her lips. And before he knew it, he could see his member pulsing, rising up against the hot shower water.

Her finger grazed over the top edge of hardened member, and he might have just lost it then. Who knew if it was accidental or if she was actually trying to make something kinky out of the shower situation, but for all Jellal knew, there was no turning back from this point on.

He grabbed her wrists and turned her, pressing her back up against the shower wall and locking his lips with hers. She moaned into the kiss, pushing further into his lips. He gently, but with great urgency, parted her lips and slipped his hungry tongue into her mouth, feeling her soft warm and hurried breath—which rivaled even the steamy shower mist.

And her hands slipped out his grasp and ran all over him, letting the shower water wash away the suds on his body and making sure that not one single spot of him was missed.

He paused to take a breath, withdrawing from her lips and relishing the pink flush that he left on her face.

She looked at him through half-open eyes before leaning forward, meeting her lips with his right ear and nibbling his earlobe, all the meantime whispering sweet nothings that tickled him all the way to the inner workings of his mind, which couldn't help but instantly react to the seductive command that fell off her lips:

"Fuck me, Jellal."

Oh, that he would, indeed.

He saved her words into his brain for perhaps another time that he would need them and reached down for the backs of her thighs, lifting her up and propping her against him. She placed her arms around the base of his neck, and the sheer act pushed her tits together, displaying a most perfect view of her endowed cleavage to him. Together, they worked to angle her right over him.

It took him all his strength and willpower to not just completely push into her. He instead let his tip gently rub over and prod her silky opening. She saw her eyes close as bliss ran through her. Her hips slowly widened up even more to him, inviting him to come in, and her legs—dangling just behind him—embraced his waist and began to push down against his ass, like she was trying to force him in.

But, oh, it took him everything in his power to not oblige, even as he saw her open-mouthed breathing grow more hurried and deep, even as her lips started to round out in the same shape as her aroused center, even as her nipples hardened against the shower water stream.

He nudged her left breast with her nose, admiring the soft jiggle of it before taking the nipple into his mouth. He heard her soft moan and felt her weight shift as she arched her back to give him more of her.

He was performing a mighty balancing act—teasing her clit while sucking her tit—but he knew he would soon be rewarded and kept it going until he finally elicited a long and wanting moan from her. He felt her hand slap his upper back.

"Jellal!" she yelled at him. "Just _fuck_ me!" And her hips bucked up to nudge his dick into her by about an inch.

But he stopped it there and looked up, mouth detaching from her breast.

"Who's the dirty girl, now, hm?" he cooed.

She only gave him an angry look before looking down at the gracious inch that he was steadily pumping into her. She moaned, a moan of frustration and impatience—which he thought was cute. She realized that he was going to keep things going at his speed and that he wasn't going to just let her take him all the way right from the start. And maybe that realization made her a tiny bit annoyed, because a second later, he found her biting at the base of his neck—hard.

"Ah—fuck, Erza!" he cried out, with pained laughter.

That wasn't even going to leave a hickey—that was probably just going to leave a bite mark.

"You deserve it," she said, huskily.

And while her words probably should have been a threat, he just found himself extra turned on, pushing forward to give her another inch of him.

She let out a heated yelp and a satisfied purr, rocking her body against him to quickly lubricate the extra new distance he allowed her. Even the sound of the shower water couldn't mask the lewd sounds of their love, and as Jellal started to fall into a happy place himself, he felt his arms grow tired of not just letting her completely come down on him.

However, Jellal wanted to give both her tits equal treatment before any of that happened, and so again, with his dick pulsing halfway into her, he nudged her right breast and then gave it a strong lick with his tongue before taking its hardened tip into his mouth. He bit it lightly—making her body jolt—before breathing over it and then running his lips over it.

"Mmm, Jellal…" she whispered, her arms around him becoming limp as she let herself relax into his suck-and-fuck.

When he lifted his head from her breast, she tilted his jaw up gently with her right hand and kissed him with an open mouth. She was a very good kisser, and Jellal let her do as she wished with his tongue, lips, and teeth, closing his eyes and feeling her hands massage his entire scalp.

"Erza…" he moaned, but it turned into a mumble under her playful tongue. Everything stopped and froze for him, as he let her take over his entire body and melted in the sensations.

After a long minute of tongue, she withdrew from him, sucking and pulling on his bottom lip, before she finally let it go, and it snapped back to his teeth, leaving only a silvery trail of spit behind. He watched her give him a seductive smile before her eyes traveled downwards to where she was still mounted on him, and it took him a full second to realize that her kiss had been so passionate that he had completely stopped pumping into her.

Suddenly, as if he had been cast under a spell after his kiss, he felt that he was _very wrong_ to only be _halfway_ into her and that he had been _very wrong_ to be teasing her this entire time instead of giving her all of him. He looked up at her eyes, almost apologetically, and when she smiled and lightly pecked his lips in forgiveness, he went straight ahead to make the Queen of Fairies happy.

And in one clean and fulfilling stroke, he entered her completely, making up for everything that he had kept from her by two. Erza thanked him—with a very satisfied hum—, his own dick thanked him—with a throb that outmatched many others in the past—, and even his god damn tired arms thanked him—feeling the lactic acid burn fade in his muscles.

They rocked back and forth against each other, panting and clutching on tighter to each other to counteract the slippery shower water.

"So deep, so deep," she panted, inhaling sharply between each pump.

This was the hardest he had ever gone into her—a byproduct of fucking with him standing and her legs wrapped around him—and he was essentially just picking her hips up and then dropping her onto his member. The bounce of her tits was a heavenly sight to see, watching her nipples shake up and down with the same rhythm and force as her moans and his thrusting.

At some point, Jellal realized that this was the very first time that they were doing it in such a…clean place, and he mentally checked the bathroom off their list of places to make love. The steam from the hot water intensified the heat between them, their moans echoed within the shower chamber, and the slippery water challenged their intercourse—it was no wonder every guy that he talked to recommended trying it in the shower at least once.

The shower was slick and wet and messy and hard and hurt and uncomfortable but god, it felt so new and felt so fucking _good_.

Seeing her tightly shut eyes, her furrowed eyebrows, and her disregard for everything else that was happening around, he knew she too was very much enjoying the new environment.

But then her eyes snapped open.

"Faster, Jellal," she told him.

He whimpered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do just that. There was really only so much he could do while standing—and fucking very hard and very fast was not on the hard skills list on his resume.

"Jellal," she asked again, with a little more command, after a few more strokes without any change in pace.

"Erza, I can't—"

And before he could finish his sentence, she started to quicken her pace on him herself, pounding herself down against him. He felt his knees buckling under her force, and he quickly shifted his stance, readjusted his arms, and encouraged his muscles to keep up.

He mentally swooned at the new height of sensation, feeling her tighten around him, feeling her grow more slippery inside, feeling her take all of him in with such enthusiasm. He felt a growing climax build within him and for a moment, all he could hear was the blood running out of his mind and into his groan and her panting and breathing and moaning—

And then they both came crashing down.

She landed hard on her back and he landed hard on his knees. The spell was lifted, and she had fallen off of him and for a dazed and confused moment, they both looked at each other before spitting restless words at each other—each blaming the other for ruining their climaxes.

"Jellal, you stupid idiot!" she whined, while spreading her legs wide and trailing her fingers down to her clit, trying not to lose her momentum.

"I told you I couldn't go any faster," he frowned, while holding his penis at the base and positioning himself at her center.

She just made a complaining sound and waited for him to push in again. She tilted her hips up, propping her feet on either side of his body, her right foot resting on the ceramic soap holder against the shower wall and her left foot holding itself on the metal handle of the shower door. Her hands reached up to cup around the top of his neck.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, thrusting his hips down into her to continue building their tension. The water of the shower sloshed around her body, splashing droplets all over her body—like how he imagined his cum might land on her when he released. His pace was quick, but even he could tell that compared to how deep they were when they first started, his fast strokes were nothing but shallow.

And she wanted something deeper, with a little more meaning.

"Stop," she growled. To his surprise, she picked herself up onto her knees and then grabbed his torso, throwing him down to the shower floor with a splash.

She sat on his knees, straightening them under her weight. She traced a seductive finger from his lips to his abdomen as she whispered in his ear.

"Well, if you can't do it, then _I_ will do it myself," she threatened.

He shuddered, relishing her words, as he watched her slide up his body, before locking her knees on other side of his hips, lifting herself up above his hard member. She lightly tickled the lower ridge of his penis with her right hand and then guided him into her, while she sat down hard onto his hips. He gulped, daring himself to look as he slowly disappeared into her.

She giggled, noticing him stare, and drew his attention back up to her face, giving him a sweet kiss on the nose before placing her hands down onto his chest and then getting to work. She started slowly, rolling her hips over him, as she began to ride him. His hands reached up to squeeze her tits playfully, before brushing over her hardened nipples and tracing the curve of her waist all the way down to her ass, which he molded between his palms and fingers.

He could tell Erza loved being on top, and she bucked her hips with a bit more urgency as she started to feel the desire burn at her center. She continued to mount him and her natural lubrication began to leak out of her, slick trails of her arousal oozing down his member before being washed away by the shower. She gasped with every bounce, her humping growing ever more earnest, and her fingers clawing down on his torso as she grew more and more out of control.

"Yeah, keep going," he encouraged her with his soothing baritone voice. He started helping her, digging his heels into the shower floor and pumping upwards slightly with his hips, keeping her right in place with his hands.

The shower soon was drowned out by their moaning and the sound of skin rubbing against porcelain.

As his mental capacity to think straight started to fade, the only thing he could really comprehend was how much he loved to fuck her and how much he wanted to fuck her oh so good that she wouldn't be able to walk anymore and how much he would cum when his climax finally came—

"Er. Za," he warned, her name coming out in sharp exhales.

She moaned to confirm that she would satisfy him and then gyrated a couple more times on him before he felt like he couldn't take it any longer. She lifted up from his twitching member and then swiftly took the whole thing into her mouth and hands.

He whimpered, watching her pump him up and down.

"You wanna cum?" she asked him, lifting her wet tongue from his member while continuing to stroke him with a firm wrist.

He nodded, about to explode. He exhaled sharply, knitting his eyebrows together, and made himself endure.

"Where do you want to cum, you dirty boy?" she said, her face lowering back down to his groin as her hand squeezed harder and slicker around his member. She stuck out her tongue and ran up the entire length of his way-too-sensitive dick.

She had _never_ asked him where he wanted to cum, and the two of them had always opted for the default locations—he was confused about why she was asking him _now_ of all times, but the sudden eroticism of her question pushed out his curiosity.

He could only let out a whine.

"Here?" she continued, in her slow and mature voice. She pointed his tip toward her breasts. "You wanna cum all over my tits? Or maybe…" and then she pointed him toward her face. "You wanna cum all over my face?"

"Mmm, yes. Fuck, yes," he told her, breathily, starting to focus on just cumming and not getting distracted with the sheer allure of releasing on her body.

"It's a one-time deal, Jellal," she told him, with a smirk. "Because we're in the shower." And she asked him again. "You want to cum all over me?"

"Erza. Fuck. Yes. Let me cum, damn it," he begged.

And then she gave him one last pump before letting her firm grip on him go, and he subsequently released onto her, seeing his cum land in various places—some drops onto her nose, some splashes into her cleavage, and a lot all over her pursed lips.

He lay his head back down against the shower floor, catching his breath and giving her a toothy smile. She returned his smile with a grin and licked her lips, kneeling down to suck the remaining cum from his member before the shower water washed it down the drain.

"Oh…Erza…" he groaned.

She quickly cleaned herself up, letting the warm water run through her hair. She hummed excitedly, her lips coming close to his ears. "You liked that?" she asked him.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward to kiss her. "So good, Erza."

She beamed quietly to herself, picking herself up from the shower floor.

"Well then," she reminded him. "You still need to finish _me_."

And she opened the shower door and stepped out into the bathroom, which had developed a thick coat of steam after their long time of playfulness in the shower. She looked back at his resting body—lying on the shower floor, completely disregarding the shower water raining down on him—and smiled.

"I'll be waiting in bed," she chirped, closing the shower door to keep the water off the bathroom floor.

He meditated off after-sex endorphins for a moment.

Mmm, yes. He'd finish her off, alright.

He picked himself off the shower floor and turned around to turn off the faucet, but then—

 **lol oops**

Stinging shampoo in his eyes and a raw back from the hot stream of water suddenly awoke him from his lewd dreams.

"Ah," he cursed, to himself, submerging his head underneath the shower.

When he convinced himself that he had rid himself of all the suds, he opened his eyes and looked downwards, groaning as he saw water from the shower ricochet off his upwardly-lifted member.

After attempting to count sheep, think of other things, read a book, and take a shower, Jellal decided that maybe…

Just _maybe_ he needed to take care of things himself.

* * *

Wow, much longer than I expected. Cheers to all of us, I guess.

Hm…how much more shall I continue of this? xD I do want to get to the conclusion of the actual story line. :P I technically have four requested prompts on hold, and I want you to help me choose which one I'll do next!

The prompts are: ribbon, seduction armor, stockings, and chains.

The one with the most votes shall be the next (and potentially, final?) chapter!

See ya next time, ;). **thir13enth.**


	5. stockings

**notes:** Heehee, very interesting how this story has a higher number of anonymous reviewers compared to a lot of my other stories. :P Loving the undying support though. Thanks for casting your vote, **xxIcyAngelxx**. Everyone else was pretty much like "I just want smut, damn it." Nevertheless, your wishes shall all be granted. I'll be doing _stockings_ and saving _ribbon_ for another plot bunny. ;) (I'm sorry, my two anon reviewers; I was writing this one before the votes all came in!)

Anyway, this one is the longest and...it's Christmas themed. I'm sorry I got the timing wrong, but when it's Christmas time and you want to read some non-anachronistic lemon, I got you covered for the season, brah.

(To note, I'm actually not a Christmas person and have never really celebrated the holiday, so this…this is pretty rare to come from me. I had to like…Google "list of Christmas decorations" and "what you put on a Christmas tree" and "what do you call the glittery shit you decorate with during Christmas" while writing this.)

* * *

 **Hot Spring**  
chapter five: stockings

* * *

After drying himself off completely and changing into an old white tshirt and his very favorite gray sweatpants, Jellal flopped onto his bed, feeling very clean and very tired.

He swam around in the soft white sheets a bit, stretching himself completely over his king-sized mattress.

There really was nothing like taking a shower and diving right into bed.

And in fact, the feeling was so satisfying that Jellal felt like he had been completely cured of his Erza-mania for the time-being—for enough time that he could probably attempt trying to finally getting some sleep. Needless to say, admitting this fact was very surprising to him, and while he probably wouldn't have minded staying up a little bit more imagining Erza's naked body doing all sorts of naughty things to him, he also understood that life was not all about sex and that damn it, he needed to get past this night in order to get to the next day when he actually _did_ have a chance to see Erza's—

He stopped himself from thinking in that direction, taking a glance at the clock—two in the morning.

Very good time to get back to attempting to sleep. Quickly, he tossed himself up onto his feet and walked over to the light switch, letting the room fall pitch black. He jumped back into bed, snuggled into the sheets, and made himself comfortable in his favorite sleeping position—on his right side, half curled up into a fetal position.

Since he often lacked rest, chasing Dark Guilds all around Fiore with Ultear and Meredy, he usually had no problem falling asleep within the first minute he leapt into bed, but tonight, he observed that his king-sized bed seemed a bit too big for just one person.

It was around this moment that Jellal realized that maybe he really longed to be in a relationship—a lot more than he liked to admit. He pursued this train of thought for a minute, and his eyes slowly began to close, he promised to himself—in his half-asleep state—that he would confess everything to Erza—and fuck the whole "she walks the light and he walks the dark" shit that he had been selling himself—

There was nothing that would be able to fill all the gaps in his heart and his head and his bed more than her.

And just before his conscious flickered off, the last thing he thought of was the feeling of his arms around her, pressing her back closer to him as they fell asleep tangled in each other's limbs.

 **stockings**

And when he woke up, the first thing he smelled was the deep and rich smell of her hair.

He rustled himself awake, gently pulling his arm out from between her arms and sitting up.

It was still night, but there were strings of lights hanging all over wall—purple, green, orange, blue, red, over and over again. He looked down at Erza, seeing the splashes of bright color illuminate her beauty. He smiled, tempted to press a kiss onto her forehead, but reminded himself that she had just come back from a long mission for Fairy Tail and that she needed as much sleep as she would allow herself.

She had come home just in time for the holidays…

Christmas lights—

And was that the smell of sugar cookies?!

Jellal immediately threw aside the sheets covering his feet, hopping onto the cold floor. He paced slowly toward the bedroom door, trying as best as he could not to disturb the sleeping Erza. He turned the doorknob as quietly as he could, wincing at the loud clicks that the doorknob made as it rotated. Once finally turned all the way, he looked back to the bed to check if Erza had been stirred awake, but upon seeing her arms still sprawled across the pillows in the same manner as when he had first left her, he sighed in relief and pulled open the door.

Christ, they had done an _excellent_ job decorating the house this year.

Red ribbons and bows, pine cones and Christmas wreaths, and glittering garlands and fresh poinsettias were lined the entire hallway. Various shapes of tinsel dangled from the ceiling and a sprig of mistletoe hung just above the door to Jellal and Erza's room.

He smiled, remembering a sweet goodnight kiss under the leaves before they had plopped into bed to sleep.

The lights were all still on in the living room downstairs, and Jellal ran his hand along the banister to the stairwell leading downwards, feeling the smooth wood on the tips of his fingers.

It was a warm feeling—one that felt like family, home, and love—all wrapped up in the polished finish of the staircase.

He took the stairs one step at a time, admiring the beauty of the home around him, reminding himself that yes, his family was the one that was living in this magnificent and cozy dwelling, and that yes, he was part of this happy and perfect house.

The staircase made a round, and when he turned to follow the steps, his breath caught in his throat.

In clear and plain view, a grand Christmas tree—adorned with gold and silver ornaments, candy canes, cookie angels, wreaths of all colors, jingle bells, and a golden-white star on the very top—lay before his eyes. Beneath it, a multitude of boxed presents of all shapes and sizes.

Jellal couldn't help the smile at the sight.

His attention turned toward the Santa hat that lay in the middle of the floor. It wasn't completely random or out of its element, of course, but this little bit of disorganization—very unlikely of either Erza or Jellal—suddenly reminded Jellal of two other small residents of his home.

He picked the hat up off the floor and placed it on top of his head.

Ho ho ho.

Jellal turned toward the fireplace, where there were four red stockings lined up next to each other: Dad, Mom, Wendy, Chelia. He smiled, seeing the faces of his daughters flash in his memories, and he touched their stockings to make sure that they were chock full of treats. Afterwards, his hands returned to the Mom stocking, and he gingerly reached into the stocking to see what was in there.

Nothing—except some white lint.

Oh god, he had forgotten to fill Erza's stocking.

He urgently looked around the living room. Where the hell did he put the-

Ah, the closet.

Jellal swung open the closet in the hallway leading out of the bathroom. He looked up on the top shelf, finding the thin plain-looking and discrete rectangular box still there.

He grabbed it from its hiding spot and quickly went back to the fireplace to stuff Erza's stocking with his goodie for her.

A job well done, he rewarded himself by falling backwards into the sofa facing the Christmas tree, admiring the atmosphere of the entire scene. He looked down at the coffee table in front of the sofa, and his eyes widened, remembering why exactly he had come down to the living room in the first place.

Sugar cookies.

As much as Erza was in love with sugar, Jellal had never been the one with the sweet tooth, but after years and years of living with the dessert queen, he had grown to have some favorites. And as much as Erza (only slightly) scorned sugar cookies for being so plain, he had actually developed a strong liking to them—probably because Erza usually saved those for last and he ended up being able to actually eat them.

Wendy and Chelia were still five and four years old, respectively—which meant that Jellal and Erza told their daughters lies about the actual workings of the winter holiday.

And as expected, Wendy and Chelia had demanded that Jellal helped them make the sugar cookies (read: Jellal baked the sugar cookies) and then placed them on a plate on the coffee table before going to sleep, all in the meantime keeping an eye on their father to make sure that he wasn't stealing some from the jolly good fellow St. Nick.

But oh, ho ho ho—little did they know that he was the one wearing the Santa hat right now.

He figured that although he had brushed his teeth about a few hours ago before going to bed, he had might as well get started on finishing all the cookies before the girls woke up—they always woke up the precise minute the sun rose, clamoring down the stairs to claim their Christmas presents.

Jellal leaned forward and took the first cookie on the very top, stuffing the whole thing ungracefully in his mouth. He chewed the sugary delight, leaning back further into the sofa, and just enjoyed himself for the time being, knowing that if Erza had been awake, she would definitely have been giving him hell for eating refined carbohydrates and hydrogenated fats so late at night.

The blue-haired Santa was barely done with the first cookie before he reached for another one. And then he realized that he would actually like a drink to wash down the cookies.

So of course, the first thing he grabbed when he opened the refrigerator door—two sugar cookies in his free hand—was not the milk, but indeed, the container of eggnog, in which Jellal and Erza had previously mixed about a half bottle of rum into.

He reached forward for the eggnog, shook it up a little bit, and then opened the container. He was too damn lazy to go get a cup from the cupboard, so he shrugged the etiquette off and gulped down a few swigs straight from the eggnog carton, relishing the feeling of cold eggnog and warm alcohol running down his throat.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his waist.

He practically almost spit the eggnog still in his mouth onto the person behind him.

"E-Erza!" he exclaimed, quickly putting the eggnog container back into the refrigerator and shutting the door with his foot while wiping off all traces of alcohol from his mouth.

He felt his cheeks steaming up—and maybe it was out of embarrassment of being caught or maybe it was the alcohol he had just chugged down, but whatever it was, his cheeks were burning hotter than Natsu's Dragon Slaying flames.

"Hey Santa," she said, in a sleep-husky voice. "You've been a _bad boy_."

Jellal gulped thickly.

He wordlessly offered her the two sugar cookies in his left hand. She shook her head, disappointed at his lack of self-control, and he shrugged, popping one of them into his mouth and making his way back to the sofa. He flopped back into a comfy position, and shortly after, she joined him, cuddling into him.

"Didn't realize you were awake," he told her, some crumbs spilling out of his mouth. He looked down at his shirt to see the fallen cookie pieces on his shirt and then subsequently brushed them off onto the carpet.

"I wasn't until I heard you eating your ass off," she retorted.

He gave her a sheepish smile, before swallowing the cookie and then kissing her on the cheek.

"And you've been drinking the eggnog!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and pouting.

She was looking extra cute—wearing her adorable pink bunny onesie, her replacement pajamas for the holiday season while neither of them really felt like doing laundry until after the Christmas cleaning.

"Mm, yeah, in fact the alcohol is making me really warm right now," he admitted, and then held the remaining sugar cookie between his teeth before completely removing his tshirt and fanning himself briefly with it. He threw the shirt aside, onto the sofa on the other side.

Erza's attention shifted to her stocking, however. He saw her eye the white rectangular box that he had hastily stuffed into her stocking earlier.

"Hm? That wasn't there earlier tonight," she murmured, and then stood up to go investigate.

"Ah," he exclaimed, snapping his hand out to catch her wrist and pulling her toward him to sit her back down.

The last thing he wanted her to do was ruin the surprise that he had gotten for her!

Erza looked back at him, confused. She opened her mouth to ask, but before she make any accusations or try to guess the reasoning behind his reaction, he needed to distract her.

And he did the first thing he could think of.

He pulled her in for a kiss, one as passionate and as deep as he could manage in his slightly inebriated state.

"Mrmph," she said, between his lips.

And then before he knew it, she was returning the kiss, quickly taking control. Her strong silky lips pried his mouth open and she entered with her tongue, running over the insides of his teeth and playing around with his own tongue.

He didn't expect her to completely take the bait of the trap, but hey, he had just earned himself an extra-passionate alcohol-buzzed make-out session with the hottest woman known to mankind.

Erza sucked on his bottom lip, before finally pulling back, chuckling to herself.

"You've been eating too many cookies and drinking too much eggnog, _Santa_ ," she whispered into his ear, leaning forward into him. "I can just _taste_ the sugar and alcohol off your breath."

She spidered the fingers of her right hand up his bare chest—starting from the band of his sweatpants and crawling up to his collarbones, before tilting his chin up to force her to look her straight in the eye.

And for a split second, he wondered if maybe _he_ was the one that had been caught in _her_ trap, instead of the other way around.

"I-It's just for one night a year, Erza," he stuttered, blinking into her seductive gaze.

"Maybe you ought to have a good spanking," she said, in a low voice.

And with that, she smacked him, with force but gently, at the side of his hips.

His heart rate rose just a little bit, and he felt his face flush wildly. He leaned further and further back along the sofa, until he felt his head reach the armrest on the other side.

Erza smiled, having caught him. She pawed her way up him, straddling his hips and letting the tips of her hair trail across his bare chest.

"Just when Santa thinks he's not being watched, he finds himself on the _naughty_ list," she said.

"Erza…" he squeaked.

"What, Jellal?" she asked, with a smirk. "You're thinking _dirty_ things, aren't you? Well, it serves you right—for eating more cookies than you deserve and more alcohol than you can handle."

Her face was centimeters away from his. Her scarlet hair tickled his shoulders and curtained their faces together—and the heat that he felt coming off his cheeks worsened under the thick cover of her hair. He could barely breathe—and good lord, the alcohol was not letting him think straight and he was getting turned on way more easily than he would have normally been—

"Looks like _someone's_ getting coal this year," she purred.

Well shit. If a sexy Erza meant not getting nice Christmas presents, he thought to himself, so be it. He'd take Erza over gifts and sugar cookies anytime.

He reached his hands up to her face and brought her down for a kiss. She mewled into his passion and started to grind on his hips, her hands working their way up to his head, pulling off the damn Santa hat, and tugging at his hair.

Shit, he loved when she pulled his hair.

He growled, pumping up strongly with his hips to readjust his body so that he could better grind into her, feeling himself becoming harder and thicker by every passing moment. His hands followed down her neck to her back, and he massaged her through the thin fabric of her pink bunny onsie, a considerate act that she very much appreciated. He immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra under these pajamas.

With his lips still sucking on hers, Jellal slowly moved his hands from her back to her front, finding two jiggly mounds and squeezing them both gently. She moaned, pushing herself into his touch, and gyrated even harder against the bulge at his groin, panting at feeling his member—so hard that she could feel it prod into her through all the layers of clothing.

Finally, he let her mouth go, giving her jaw one last kiss before butterflying down her neck to the onsie zipper at her collarbones. He stuck his tongue out, letting the metal zipper stick to his tongue, before taking the entire thing securely in his mouth and pulling the zipper down—past her upper breast, past where his hands were holding her, to the point just above her belly button.

Jellal kissed her milky white skin just at the line of her ribcage and then turned his attention back to her boobs. He split the two sides of her onsie, releasing her tits from the clothing. He stared, mesmerized at their bouncing for a while before reaching up with his mouth to suck the nipple.

She moaned, sitting harder on his hardened member. Her hands began to travel down the waistband of his pants, tugging at the fabric but unsuccessful in uncovering him because she was still grinding down hard on him—something that she didn't want to stop doing either.

He unlatched his mouth from her breast, and he pushed both her tits together with his hands, marveling at the cleavage he had created before molding them closer together so that her nipples were aligned with each other, practically touching. He purred, seeing how the nipple that he had been sucking had turned hard while the other was still soft, supple, and unawakened.

He took both into his mouth, licking between the nipples before sucking hard on both of them at the same time.

She loudly moaned, slightly shaking in the rush of sensations. It had been a long time since he had teased her like this, and she truly missed this particular sequence of actions.

But suddenly—probably because she had been so loud—some sense flashed back into his lust-filled eyes. He removed himself from her breasts.

"Wait…we can't do this," he protested drunkenly. "W-We're going to…wake up the kids!"

She frowned—not liking that his mindset had suddenly shifted and she was left hanging.

"What do you meannn?" she whined, pushing her tits back to his mouth.

"You want to fuck…when there's…two young…children sleeping right upstairs?!" he asked, the words just flowing out of his mouth without any thought.

She shook her head. "Whyyyy is this such a concern for you nowwww? We've made love so many times since Chelia was bornnnn."

"But it's _Christmassssss_ ," he slurred, looking over at the tree and presents.

Erza grabbed his face and forced him to look at her straight in the eyes. "Jellal. We made Chelia when Wendy was still in the crib—in the _same fucking room_."

Indeed, he wasn't sure himself why this was suddenly such a big deal. And much to his disappointment, the alcohol wasn't letting him think for himself. Honestly, nothing really made sense.

Why did he stop sucking on her tits again? That had been such great fun.

"You're going to fuck me. Right here, right now," she commanded him.

"Okay," he meeped.

Even drunk, Jellal knew better than to disobey his queen. He reached down to pull his pants down, and almost as soon as his dick popped out of his pants, he felt Erza's warm sweet mouth all over his member. He would have cum that moment if he had the strength to; it felt so damn good.

"Oh...Erzaaaa," he whispered, putting his hand on her head and running his fingers through her hair, following her head as it bounced up and down on him. "Erza, Erza, Erza…"

He gave her a few more seconds to suck on him, before he reached for her face with both hands, lifting it up from his dick, and sitting up to kiss her a sloppy thank you. He rose his hand up to her left breast, fondling it before urgently moving his hand down her torso, past her bellybutton, past the band of her underwear, toward her oh-so-wet center.

"Look how wet you are…." he told her, lifting his fingers up to her face to prove it to her. She looked at his glistening fingers for a little bit, before daring to put her mouth over his fingers to suck her own arousal off him.

The sight stirred him, and he slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and then helped her get out of her onsie completely. However, onsies were not easy to get out of, and a lightly drunk Jellal was really no help at all, so Erza resorted to getting off his thighs and standing on the floor to remove her onsies all the way. She pulled her legs out, leaving herself in only her black lacy underwear—it was as if she had _planned_ for him to fuck her that night.

Jellal turned himself to face her, taking her waist in his arms and kissing the maternity scar on her stomach. He nuzzled her warm abdomen, just like he had during both times she had been carrying their children.

He knew that Erza had grown a little more self-conscious since her pregnancy and with her growing older. She had begun to concern herself with the less-perkiness of her breasts, the wobbling of her thighs, and the extra (several) layers of fat around her waist and butt, blaming the desserts that she had inhaled as a young woman. Jellal was less concerned—as far as he was knew, she was still Erza, and honestly that fact alone was enough to turn him on.

And so, to show the woman that he still thought she was sexy as hell, he kissed her stomach, nibbling a bit of her skin while his hands reached up to pull her panties down. Her underwear took no time at all to fall to the floor—with the extra weight of her wetness having completely soaked the fabric.

He lifted her up swiftly, throwing her back onto the sofa, and spreading her legs wide before pushing his tongue up against her sensitive parts, tasting her in roundabout licks around her clit. He lapped at her in the ways that he knew she liked—after several years together, it was hard to do anything but what she liked the most. A few figure eights, some slow tongue rolls, and then, after spreading open her center with his hands, a gentle and light tracing of her opening.

She clutched the sofa cushion with her right hand, and her left hand squeezed her breast, fingers running over the nipple. Eyes closed, forehead slightly sweaty, and chest heaving up and down in deep breaths, she told him to use his fingers.

Obliging, he let the middle finger of his right hand lightly graze over her, covering it in her lubrication, before teasing it along the entrance. He licked at her clit, adding his own spit to the mix, and then pushed in with his finger, feeling her tightly wrap around his finger and envelop it in warmth and soft silkiness.

Her mouth widened as he pushed it deeper and deeper, until his finger was completely inside her, his knuckles teasing her. He let her ease into his penetration for a moment before pulsing in and out, curling his finger into her pubic bone and stimulating her G spot.

As her breath started to hike, he knelt down again and flicked her clit with his tongue, continuing to stimulate her from the inside with his right hand and reaching up with his left hand to rub his thumb against her nipple.

"Jellal…oh, Jellal…" she whispered. "Mm, Jellal…"

He let his finger play go on, until her breathing started to grow ragged and noisy, and her hips started bucking every so often. Both hands were in his hair now, pressing his mouth harder onto her while she grinded his face without care. Her insides began to grow less viscous, and he knew that she was soon ready.

Just ten seconds later, she suddenly blurted a confirmation. "I'm going to cum!"

"Mmm," he hummed into her, letting his deep voice vibrate against her clit. "Let me taste it, Erza."

His finger pushed into her one last time and she gasped. Feeling her contract and release onto his hand, he smiled and slowly pulled out his finger, touching her stomach with his wet hand. He leaned forward to kiss her, and she gratefully thanked him with her lips.

Jellal still felt very warm and very tired from the eggnog he had chugged down earlier that night, and he was already exhausted. So he plopped down, using her breasts as pillows, feeling her breath return to a normal pace before she giggled, wrapping her legs around him.

"You still haven't properly fucked me yet, Jellal," she reminded him.

"Too tired," he said, even though he knew she could feel him hard against her inner thigh.

"Get up," she told him, sitting up and pushing his head off her.

He stood on his knees, balancing as best as he could on the mushy sofa cushions. She joined him at the same height, on her knees as well. She leaned forward, weaving her fingers between his and bringing him in for a soft and kind kiss—a brief pause in their lovemaking.

His hands wrestled their way out of her hands and made their way to her ass, massaging both cheeks. She smiled, breaking their kiss, and looked up at him. He nuzzled her with his nose before taking her lips for another kiss and then lightly slapping her butt.

"Turn around," he whispered into her ear, and she did, pressing her ass against him.

He took a moment to admire this back-ended view of her, tracing a finger along the sexy crevice of her backbone. She shivered at his touch, arching her back and tilting her rear up at him. He ran his penis along her ass crack, feeling her lovely soft skin along his tip.

He stopped at the first opening he found and he hesitantly waited there for a moment, seeing if she would let him. She looked back slyly at him, smiling, and reached behind for his dick herself, moving the tip lower to the entrance she really wanted fucked.

"Not there, tonight, _Santa_ ," she said, sticking her tongue at him.

"Whatever you want, _Mrs. Claus_ ," he purred, leaning over her and kissing her on the back.

He rubbed himself up and down her wetness before giving it to her, slowly but completely. She took him all, letting out a long slow moan. He repositioned himself, placing his right foot onto the ground and keeping his left knee on the sofa, before taking her waist in both hands and then slowly pulling back out completely, watching her expanded entrance slowly begin to tighten again.

Before she completely tightened, he thrust deeply into her again, making her yelp in delight, and then finally began creating a rhythm between their bodies.

And—oh god—when was the last time they made love on the sofa? Maybe six years ago when their youthful libidos had nothing better to do than each other?

However the fuck long it had been, Jellal felt so damn good that the thought that they were fucking loudly and shamelessly in front of the Christmas tree while his two precious and innocent daughters were in bed waiting for the sun to rise completely faded from his thoughts. All that really mattered was making sure that his sexy little elf got what she wanted as an early Christmas present.

Come to think of it, this whole thing started _because_ he was distracting her from finding out about her actual Christmas present.

Erza's panting was growing louder by the minute, and he made sure to increase the force of his thrusts, his balls slapping against her clit and his dick ramming straight into her. She began to make sounds with every pulse, tilting her ass up even higher to get him at a deeper angle.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she moaned, her pitch growing higher and higher. "Fuck me, Jellal. Fuck me hard."

"Yeah?" he growled, feeling his member tighten inside her and her insides responding deliciously to him. "You wanna cum?"

"Fuck yeah, please. Please don't stop," she whined, pushing backwards onto his hips to get him even further in.

He took his hands from her waist, moving them to her hips. He slapped her ass playfully, which she responded well to.

"You want it?" he asked.

"Yes, make me cum."

"Again?" he teased, gripping her hips in preparation.

"Yes, make me cum again."

"You naughty girl," he purred.

"More, more, _more_ ," she begged him.

"Yeah, I'll give it to you," he assured, bracing himself before upping his speed by three, using his arm strength to jerk her up and down his dick.

It felt marvelous. He felt him jamming completely into her, hitting a wall inside her. Each time his tip pressed against her, he shot warm sensations up his member and he felt himself start to prepare to shoot. She started contracting around his member, squeezing harder from all sides, and the in-and-out movement grew easier and easier as she leaked more of her arousal.

She gasped, and suddenly threw her back, face falling to the sofa. Her knees wobbled and her hips stopped moving, except for a couple of sudden jerks that could have only meant that—

"You came?" he asked her, teasingly.

"Mmmm, I'm sorry," she said. "I should have told you."

He let her enjoy the rush in silence, slowing his fucking to a casual in and out, in time with her deepened breathing.

After a moment, she giggled and then pulled herself off him completely, turning around on all fours and breathing her hot breath onto his cock.

"Your turn, huh?" she asked him, her lips tickling his tip.

"Mmm, yeah…" he agreed, and tired, he lay back onto his back, resting his head onto the sofa's armrest, letting her get to work on him.

She smiled, reaching down into her sex and transferring some of her wetness between her tits.

"A titfuck?" he asked her.

"You haven't fucked these in a while," she simply explained, pressing her boobs together.

He groaned, seeing the cleavage and then let himself relax, watching her position herself before she pushed him through her tits. When seeing his tip emerge from the top of her cleavage, he groaned and thrusted up.

She smiled, pointing her mouth down and spitting onto his tip to add some lubrication. He moaned when feeling her warm saliva land onto his lip and begin to trickle down his shaft.

Erza pressed her tits together even harder, creating more pressure all along his shaft. He reached out his hands to help her squeeze her cleavage, covering her warm hands over his.

And then they started moving, and Jellal threw his head back at the delicious feeling of her soft and silky breasts sliding against his thick cock, lubricated by her juices.

At some point, she tucked her chin down and started sucking on his tip, circling it with his tongue.

"Oh, god, Erza…" he panted.

"You like that?" she said, taking her mouth off him for a second.

He nodded, and he couldn't even think of the words, just motioning her to continue.

Fucking in the middle of the night had been a great idea, he thought to himself, promising himself that he would try to repeat the whole experience one more time—a time when the house was all quiet except for their moaning, fucking until the morning—

"Mom?"

And just like that, he completely lost his will to cum.

"Oh shit," he whispered to her, getting up.

"No, no, stay here," Erza urgently commanded.

She already had a plan, running over to the other sofa and pulling off the throw. She kicked their thrown clothes somewhere off the corner of the room before quickly coming back to the sofa and laying on top of him, covering both their bodies with the sofa throw. She covered his face with a pillow and rested her head on it.

"Mommy?" the girls' voices were loud—Jellal could tell Wendy and Chelia were literally _right there_.

Jellal didn't think he'd ever be more afraid in his _life_.

Erza yawned, pretending to have just been woken up. "Wendy, Chelia, you're up so late!"

"What are you doing, Mommy?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sleeping in the living room today," Erza explained.

Jellal breathed as silently as he could, trying not to squeeze or cough, despite the itchy cloth of the pillow that Erza had pressed onto his face. Oh the things that he did in order to—

He felt a sly hand grip his member.

Was she actually—?!

And then she stroked.

He sucked in a breath and tried his best not to whimper. It felt so _fucking good_ and he couldn't make a sound and Erza was such a naughty girl and why was she _torturing him_ but it felt so damn _good_ but so damn _wrong_ because their daughters were _right there_.

"Why you sleeping down here and not with Daddy upstairs?" Chelia asked.

Little did they know that Daddy was just down below.

He felt himself growing harder again—and he hoped that his erection was not making a curious dent in the sofa throw—and actually how was she _possibly_ stroking him without letting the girls notice?

"Well…" Erza said, slowly. "I'm just waiting for Santa to _come_."

* * *

Teehee. This maybe wasn't the hardcore hit-and-quit type you were getting ready for, but it's what I deem lazy casual sex—where it's a bit longer form albeit softer with some narrative between breaks—maybe matching their age a bit more. But I mean hey, everyone has their own preferences.

Also, I think I've added some elements that are relatively new to this story. ;)

And yeah, I made Wendy and Chelia the kids because…because I don't know! Those two are the youngest in the series, and they have the same hair color as the parents, and they're cute and good friends already, and I didn't feel like making up new OCs.

Anywho, drop a comment if you liked this chapter—and actually out of the five scenes (so far, haha, more to come later?!), let me know which one you've enjoyed the most!

Until next time comes around! ;) **thir13enth**


	6. finally, the onsen

**notes:** Ah! I'm so sorry, everyone! I think I was really confusing in the previous chapter, but that was definitely not the last chapter!

In fact, this one is the bookend to our whole story. Please do enjoy, nevertheless. ;)

* * *

 **Hot Spring  
** chapter six: finally, the onsen

* * *

 **at three am**

When Jellal woke up from his early holiday pleasure, he smacked himself in the face.

He dreamed that he was married, had two kids, and was celebrating a goddamn _Christmas_ with Erza.

It seemed like his unconscious mind was even way more outlandish than his conscious mind when it came to Erza.

And he settled into a new found terror for his id, he quickly wiped the blood from his nose before forcing himself to shut his eyes.

So be it. He wasn't going to deny it anymore. He was crazy about Erza.

No shame in that, right?

He kept a box of tissues by his bed. Just in case.

 **the next day**

Jellal could barely believe that he still had blood in his body after his whole night dreaming of her naked body and the whole day after that daydreaming of her naked body.

But oh, thank goodness that he was still standing here today, looking at her beautiful self, about to go to the onsen with her.

His body could almost barely take it.

They parted at the entrance of the changing rooms, going into their respective men and women's bathrooms.

"I'll see you on the other side," she said, in a low voice, with a small smile.

Jellal could only muster a short, shaky laugh, tucking in a growing bulge. He was very happy to be retreating into the bathrooms, and he whipped off his clothes, throwing himself into the quick shower and waited for himself to calm down before he emerged on the other side, a big nervous smile on his face.

He looked up to see Erza already into the onsen—and also two other people in there already.

"Oh," was all he could say.

This is what she meant by "take him to the onsen."

Erza had simply invited Jellal to the trio's hot spring time, instead of having a private session with just the two of them, as his mind had imagined for the last 24 hours—eight while trying to fall asleep, eight while he was dreaming, and eight while he was awake the next day, waiting for this very moment…

The very disappointed Jellal sank into the water as quickly as possible, taking a place on the very far end of the spring.

He stared back at a flame dragonslayer and an ice mage, both slightly disgruntled at the fact that there was very clearly a fourth wheel in the onsen with them that day.

"So Jellal…" Gray said, clearly sitting a bit more tensely than how the ice mage would have normally been sitting in the hot water. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

* * *

Teehee.

Alright friends, I'm pretty much done with the story here (I already have _ribbons_ in the request bin for an encore chapter next time), but if you want more, you're going to have to holler. I'd gladly go long for you dears. ;)

 **thir13enth**

.

.

 **psa:** yes yes, dear friends. this is the final chapter of the story **Hot Spring**. all other chapters are this are pretty much set up to be individual one shots! thank you so so so much for reading and being great and silly and entertaining me while i cruised through writing this all the way! it was much fun and much of a challenge ahaha! please do let me know what you think of this story as a whole! i would love to hear from you!

and then for those of y'all STILL thirsty, turn the page, of course.


	7. ribbon

**Thank you to everyone that supported the story! Definitely wouldn't have been able to prompt myself to write anything without your suggestions and requests! Anyway, this is your encore! (Think of these as extra scenes that happened in Jellal's head throughout the night that didn't actually make it into the real meat of the story.)**

 **And oh, would you look at that. I'm just in time for Jerza Love Fest week! (or...at least I'll be celebrating on my own since it was cancelled...fellow writers, hit me up if you want to start something!)**

 **Yes, I wish I had the time to write lemon every day this week for you, but unfortunately…actually wait, why am I not even trying? I at least owe** ** _that_** **to you. (Or…can this possibly be for my own pleasure?)**

 **Anyway, enjoy this for now. I'll see what I can do for you tomorrow! ;)**

* * *

 **ribbon**

Today was Erza's birthday.

It was never difficult to find Erza a birthday present, because every year he pretty much did the same thing—

"Oh, Jellal…" she moaned. "Yes…"

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yes… _more_ ," she begged.

There was no way he wasn't going to oblige.

He scooped up another spoon of strawberry shortcake and held it up to her mouth.

"Mmm," she said, licking her lips before opening her mouth and taking in another bite of rich whipped cream, honey sweet strawberries, and a spongey soft shortcake. "So good…"

He smiled, watching her eyelids flutter in divine pleasure.

"You always get the most perfect strawberry shortcakes, Jellal," Erza told him.

"Only for my most perfect Erza," he replied, and then pulled the spoon away from her face so that he could kiss her on the nose.

She giggled, a light and happy tinkle that tickled his soul.

He stared at her sparkling eyes another moment before scooping up another spoon of shortcake and presenting it to his scarlet-haired beauty. "Ready?" he asked her, gently.

To his surprise, she shook her head and pushed the morsel away from her.

"You should have some," she demanded, wrestling the spoon from his hand and transferring the metal utensil to her nimble fingers before he could protest against it. She waggled her eyebrows at his exaggeratedly astonished face. "Open your mouth," she commanded.

So he did, and she immediately stuffed his face with the cake, so hard that the curve of the metal clanged against his teeth.

"Ow!" he grimaced, although the sweet cake definitely mollified the pain a little bit.

She laughed again, apologizing and then reaching for the napkin on the table, dabbing at his chin to clear away some of the cream and crumbs.

"I do a much better job of this than you," he said, snatching the spoon away from her and raising another bite of cake to her lips, which she happily consumed.

"You didn't have to come all the Magnolia in the middle of your guild work just to feed me strawberry shortcake," she frowned, in between chewing. "I don't want to chain you down and be a burden."

"That's the _last_ thing you are to me," he stressed.

Even if they weren't going to allow themselves to be officially tied to each other, that wasn't going to stop them from being together, and to Jellal, that was the most important thing, labels completely pushed aside. People could say whatever shit they wanted about their relationship-not-relationship, but the words used to describe their couplehood didn't matter to him—as long as he was able to spend time with this beautiful woman before sitting before him.

He hoped that the way that he looked into her eyes told her just that, because the feelings he had for her were ones that he didn't trust his words to convey.

He was always bad at speaking anyway.

"Now," he said, scooping up another bite of strawberry shortcake. "Who wants some more cake?"

"Mmm," she purred. "The way you say that is _so_ sexy."

He fought back a blush, seeing her half-lidded eyes looking at him with intense adoration. He held up the spoon in front of her eyes, hoping that this would take her attention off him so that he could take a breather from her passionate gaze.

It didn't, and he held his breath, eyes frozen in place.

The spell she had on him didn't even fade as she leaned forward to eat the cake off the spoon. He felt his lips move along with hers, mimicking the opening and closing of her lips as she swallowed the sweet whole. When he looked back to her eyes, he noticed that she had never looked away from him—and that she had most definitely caught him staring at her lips while she was taking the bite of dessert from him.

She pushed his hand away from them—the spoon he was holding clanging onto the table and sliding a few inches over the polished wood table—and then closed the distance between them, kissing him with the same passion that she had been staring at him with.

"Oh god, Erza…" he whispered breathily in between kisses, very suddenly aroused. He pulled her arms toward him, bringing her into his lap. The metal of their armor scratched against each other, and Jellal swore that was the sweetest sound he had ever heard in all of his lifetime.

The wood of the dining chair creaked under both of their weight, but Jellal supposed a few splinters would have been totally worth whatever they were about to get into.

Her soft hands ran up over his armor and up to his neck, caressing what bare skin of him that she could while she sucked on his lips. He opened his mouth to let her in, and she immediately took advantage of it, wrapping her tongue with his. He tasted remnants of sugar and cream on her tongue and smacked his lips.

"Mmm," he told her. "Sweet."

She pulled back to give him a wry smile and then leaned forward again to give him an open-mouthed kiss on his neck.

His neck was one of his most sensitive spots and he secretly had a love and hate relationship with how she abused that fact about him. Once she was on his neck, he could think of nothing else but ripping all their clothes off and pouncing on her.

But she was sitting on his lap, her knees straddling his hips, her hands squeezing the hard muscles of his biceps tightly, and he could do nothing but growl in the pleasure of her advances.

"Hey, hey," he said, in a low voice. "You have to finish your cake first—it's going to get dry."

She lifted her head to smile mischievously at him, the tips of her scarlet hair tickling his collarbones.

"Well," she replied salaciously, a glistening drop of saliva on her bottom lip. "I'm getting wet, and I want to finish _you_ first."

He wasn't sure if he groaned because of the double pun she made or because she had genuinely turned him completely on.

He rolled his head backwards into his seat, hitting his head against the hard wood of the dining chair. The stars that scattered over his eyes from the impact only bettered the sensation of her butterfly kisses along his jawline and the tracing of her teasing fingers along the collar of his armor.

Jellal was growing extra hot underneath the armor and he slowly pulled his arms out of her grip to start pulling all the metal off. She didn't stop him, eventually letting him reveal his bare torso—already glistening with a small sheen of sweat—to her, and she ran her hands all along his hot skin, pushing aside his armor and letting it fall clumsily to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body and kissing her fully on the lips, feeling the smooth metal of her armor pressing against him. He withdrew, letting himself breathe, and moaned when he realized the she had absolutely no intention of lifting her lips from his skin, slithering her mouth down his jaw to the crook of his neck, along his collarbone, and down his chest. She lifted a small section of his skin with her teeth and gently bit down on it, making him gasp.

"Mmm…" she murmured, licking the same spot between his pectorals. "Yummy."

Jellal breathed out and swallowed thickly, turning his eyes up to the ceiling before his eyes rolled backwards and he closed them to enjoy the feeling of her body slowly sliding off his lap and her mouth venturing lower to his abdomen.

Her chin was resting right on top of the bulge of his member, and every time she ducked her head down to kiss a lower part of his stomach, she brushed right over the raised fabric, sending him chills from his groin all the way to the back of his head.

"Erza…" he sighed.

She brought her fingers to his lips to quiet him. "Just lie back in that chair," she told him. "I'm going to make you cum so hard, you're going to forget how to breathe."

He bit his lip, unable to admit exactly how bad he wanted her at that very moment.

"Mmm," she said, "See, I'm so wet…"

And when he opened his eyes, he realized that she had snuck one hand down under her blue skirt—and he knew precisely what she was doing to herself.

She lifted her hand up his chest, spreading some of her glistening arousal over him. The viscous liquid cooled over his warm skin, setting chilly goosebumps over his abdomen.

"Oh, what's here?" she cooed, putting her hand over the protrusion in his pants. She massaged it a little bit under her strong fingers, making his hips cock and slide forward in the chair.

She eventually found the tip of his member—despite being underneath all that fabric—and rounded her lips around it, squeezing on it between the heavy cotton.

He felt his hips pulsing up and down in time with her teasing. Jesus Christ, she had _such_ a talent and he was such a terrible person for enjoying it.

"You're so hard, Jellal. You really want me to suck you off, huh?"

"Yes…" was all he could utter.

"Are you going to let me taste you?" she asked him, his hands creeping up on the waistband of his pants.

"Fuck yeah," he told her, bringing his hands down to join hers in pulling his pants off.

His pants fell to his ankles and he relished the exposure, his skin cooling and his member completely bouncing free from its fabric restraints.

She nuzzled his sex, juggling it between her soft cheeks and smooth lips.

"I love how big you get when I talk to you like this," she purred against his cock.

Erza waited for Jellal to dare to look at her mouth, which was kissing his erection, before she flicked her tongue on it, her pink tongue lapping at him.

"I want to lick _all_ your sweet cream off," she demanded of him. "So you better give it to me."

The deep growl that emerged from his throat almost surprised him—especially the words that passed through his lips:

"If you want it so much, then you better get to work."

She rose a seductive eyebrow, but she didn't question him—and took him in completely.

"Awww, shit," he drawled, letting her fall up and down on him a few times before reaching a hand out and pulling her oh-so-sexy red hair out of her face.

She released him from her mouth, wrapping her hand around him and jerking him off to keep him going.

"Yeah, that's right, fuck my face," she encouraged him.

And that was when he reached his second hand behind her head and pushed her head into him, as she took him with a wide-open and willing mouth.

"Fuck, Erza, fuck," he panted, his pelvis hitting against her lips hard. She was sucking hard, in pulses, and her tongue was doing wonders while tucked underneath his member.

He felt so fucking royal—sitting up in a chair and getting a blowjob, his dick hitting the back of her throat and her mouth so enthusiastically taking it.

And _shit,_ he suddenly felt himself contracting. He was about to cum—in the shortest time he had ever experienced in his life.

She lifted her head up, her mouth open wide to take a deep breath in. The entire bottom half of her face was messy with her saliva, and a thick droplet of it hung low from the bottom of her lip. After her breath, she leaned her face back towards him.

"I love sucking your cock," she told him, slurping against his member's tight thin skin between sentences. "And when you cum, I'm going to like it all clean."

As crazy as it sounded, he did _not_ want to come at that moment—she had succeeded in climaxing him in less than five minutes and he did _not_ want everything to end then.

"Oh god, Erza—" and he gasped, unable to finish his sentence. "Erza—I'm going to cum. Stop."

She popped his dick out of her mouth, making a lewd sound.

"So?" she smiled, flicking her tongue on the back end of his tip—a very sensitive spot.

"I don't—" and he inhaled quickly. "I don't want to cum yet."

"Hmph," she remarked, before pressing her lips hard against his tip and slowly opening her mouth as she leaned forward to slowly and tightly take him completely in.

"Oh please, please—Erza," he moaned.

She gently pulled her mouth away, a line of saliva and his pre-cum stretching out between her mouth and his member.

"Is that you begging for me to make you cum or not?" she teased.

He exhaled sharply and immediately reached down to pick her up by her arms before she could do anything more treacherous with her lips.

"Oh no, no, don't. Come here," he scolded her, sitting her back on his lap.

He let his member take a quick breather, until he felt the pulsing at the base of his very masculinity fade a bit away, before he let her sit down completely on top of him. Her shins were propped on either side of his thighs, and as she came down, he felt his dick slowly pressing further into the wet cloth of her underwear.

"That's right, baby, split your legs for me," he purred into her neck.

She moaned, squatting down into the feeling of him pushing into her through the fabric of her panties.

"Get these stupid clothes off me, Jellal," she huffed at him, gyrating and bouncing up and down on him.

He did exactly that, tugging the armor off her and tossing it aside to the floor like his previously removed clothes. He didn't bother with her bra, taking the center of the strap and snapping it off. She rose her arms above her head to help get the bothersome thing completely off, moaning as he leaned forward to take a hardened nipple into his mouth.

She leaned backwards, arching her back, and before the two of them completely fell forwards out of the chair, he lifted her and gracefully hoisted her onto the dining room table, laying her back against the polished wood. Her body landed with a quiet thud, and the cake spoon that was thrown aside earlier clanged against the wood on the impact.

"Yes, _Jellal_ ," she moaned, pressing his face into her tits. He breathed both her nipples, molding her breasts underneath his hands, before choosing one to take into his mouth and play around with on his tongue.

Erza mewled, wrapping her legs tight around his waist. She crawled her feet up and around his torso, walking her feet step by step up his chest before reaching her ankles to his shoulders, her toes brushing against his ears.

He growled, heeding his tongue's attention to her other nipple, and propped her up against the edge of the table, while he pressed his member back deep into the fabric of her underwear, prodding the tip lightly in and out of her center.

"Fuck me. Right now," she suddenly said, her hands clawing at his back.

Jellal lifted his mouth from her cleavage. "How do you want me?" he smirked.

"Hard," she whispered harshly into his ear, without hesitation. "Long, hard, and fast."

"Yeah?" he asked her, his hands moving down to remove her skirt and underwear.

"I always get what I want," she panted, under her breath.

"Yeah, you do," he confirmed, pulling the rest of her clothes completely off her. He threw her clothes over his head, releasing her sweet aroma to him.

Her hand slipped down and she grabbed the base of his cock, pointing it straight into her center. She guided him up and down, dousing his tip along her perimeter.

And out of nowhere, she started stroking him with her hand, his member aimed at her opening. He grunted, feeling the old momentum from earlier build up within him.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you," he reminded her, almost coming out in a snarl.

"I do…" she purred, her ankles wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling his head toward her so that she could look him straight in the eyes. "I'm just getting you nice and hard first."

"Don't get all confident about how much of me you can take," he chided her, pumping his hips to push his tip an inch in and out of her.

She gasped at his sudden provoking. "Hmph," she told him, her hand gripping his cock. "Why don't we see what I can do then?"

He growled at the challenge. "I'm going to fuck you hard then."

"Bring it," she snarled.

He shut her up by entering her, hastily. He moved in and out, ramming himself against her, with a force that shook the table beneath her body. She moaned his name and arched her back, gasping and tightening her grip around his neck with her ankles.

"You like that?" he asked her, between strokes.

She nodded her head, mewling. Her hands massaged her tits between her fingers. "You feel so fucking good," she told him.

Erza was sliding back onto the table away from the edge of the table, and he was starting to lose length with her, so he repositioned both of them, taking her thighs and sliding her back up against him, her skin making a dirty squeak against the wood and her juice that had run off onto the surface of the table.

He rocked back and forth, angling himself in all different kinds of degrees—encouraged by her moaning, fueled by her calling out his name, exhilarated by how fucking _tight_ and _slick_ she was, excited by how he was starting to feel the growing urge to spill out into her.

He waited—oh so fucking _patiently_ —to feel her insides beginning to contract against him.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming," she shrieked.

He held his breath, letting himself go as well.

"Agh!" she screamed, her hips rocking up and landing back down with a thud onto the table. He released into her, feeling his cum fill her up to the brim and leak out a little bit. "Shit!" she yelled, her thighs wobbling and her ankles shuddering behind his neck.

She moaned pleasantly, letting her breathing catch up with her heart rate.

He sorta fell over her, squeezing her body between the table and his torso, tired from their play. He reached his lips up to kiss her ear and laughed softly.

"Hm…" he whispered, rather innocently breath tickling her. "Maybe there _was_ a reason why I came all the way to Magnolia to feed you some strawberry shortcake."

She might have slapped him right then and there, but she decided instead to lift his face up and kiss him deeply.

"Then you can come as much as you want," she purred.

And whether she had meant for him to come or to cum as much as he wanted...

He would never know. Not that it really mattered...

* * *

 **Oh. Damn it. The prompt was** ** _ribbon._** **I'm sorry, everyone, I completely forgot about the ribbon…And I actually had a good idea with that one too. I'm sorry that my smut did not fulfill the objective. :( I guess I started word vomiting and now that I looked back at everything and realized how wrong I was when I looked at the top of the document and saw the word** ** _ribbon_** **.**

 **Okay, I'll write a do-over. I'll do** ** _ribbon_** **for next chapter! But anyway, as I'm writing up the next scene, I'm hoping to hear for more prompts! Tell me what you want, my lovelies, and I'll see to it that it happens this Jerza Love Fest Week, albeit tired and in need of a lot more than just caffeine.**

 **I'm also doing Nanowrimo (Coincidentally I'm writing yet another Jerza fic. I know, why do I make the time for this?) so…we'll see how this smut writing works out in my schedule.**

 **thir13enth**


	8. ribbon, take two

**Hello friends, once again, for another slice of lemon! Yes, this is early. But that's because I'm traveling internationally and won't be able to publish while I'm flying high and I didn't want to break my promise of lemon all week. So consider this a double feature.**

 **I know, I'm so dedicated. Whyyyyy. This can't be good for meeeee.**

 **Anywho, this time, I'm doing that redo of the** ** _ribbon_** **prompt, because I completely forgot that I was supposed to incorporate it into the last chapter.**

 **(And to my precious anon guest, who gave me the _ribbon_ prompt: Love ya! And nah, I don't think you deserve my word vomit, even if you found it satisfying. I want to do this just for you. ;) Teehee.)**

 **Without further ado:**

* * *

 **ribbon, take two**

It was all really her idea from the start.

He sat naked, awkwardly, at the edge of the bed, his hands clasped together, waiting for her to enter the room.

Their sex life was just fine—he didn't understand why she wanted to try this "new" thing out. It wasn't like he was getting bored with her, and he certainly hoped that she wasn't getting bored with him. There wasn't any rational need to try to incorporate something trashy into their bedroom. He was sure that the two of them were able to get off of just each other and some dirty talk just fine—

At least, this was his train of thought before the bedroom door swung open.

He had certainly seen her requip into many revealing outfits before, but never in his life would he think that he would see _this_.

As his eyes grew wide, tracing her figure from head to toe, and his jaw dropped an inch in awe, he slowly began to take back everything he had been thinking before she had walked into the door.

Strip teasing was definitely a _very_ good idea.

Erza's scarlet hair was tied up into a ponytail, held back by a black ribbon, and not letting her long hair get in the way of his view of the rest of her body. She wore nothing for her top except two rather thin straps, which looped over her entire torso and back over shoulders to her back. The straps were hooked to her black panties—which was more like a thong than anything else. Her legs were wrapped in lacy black tights, crawling halfway up her thigh, held up by straps connected to a belt at her waist. She wore simple black heels—at least five inches high, and she despite how thin the heels were, she stood sexy and confident, leaning against the doorframe.

And he couldn't possibly fathom how the fact that she was wearing clothes albeit minimal turned him on more than if she wasn't wearing the clothes at all—

She took one of the straps pressed against her tits and snapped it back against her skin.

Jellal gulped hard, watching her the elastic band slap her breast back into place, bouncing back and forth so much that he couldn't tear his eyes away from it, half waiting for her nipple to pop out of the strap.

It didn't, and when he realized it wouldn't after a full five seconds of staring, he hesitantly rose his eyes to face her, seeing a sly smirk stretching across her lips.

"I _told_ you that you'd like it," she purred, stepping towards him slowly.

He watched her thigh muscles flex underneath her black tights, and he stared shameless, mesmerized by the lace and the straps. He was never more of a leg person than within that moment, seeing her shapely calves and heeled feet softly pad their way closer and closer to him.

And then suddenly she was right in front of him.

He slowly rose his hands to her waist, but she slapped his hands away and shook a finger at him.

"No touching, Jellal," she scolded.

He felt his hands drop back down to the mattress and he clasped the fabric of the sheets tightly.

"So you like it, huh?" Erza asked him, softly, lifting his chin up to face her.

She towered over him in her heels, and he was completely under her control.

"Yeah…" he admitted, turning his head to kiss her hand.

She didn't let his lips touch her, withdrawing her hand back to herself and smiling mischievously at him.

"Just sit back and enjoy, okay?" she told him.

He nodded, not really able to do much else except follow her instruction.

Erza spun around, showing him her backside, and he held his breath—taken by seductive ridge of her back, following the line from her neck, between her shoulder blades, down her waist, between the two dimples that came just before her butt cheeks, before falling into the black pant line of her costume.

He wanted to run his tongue down the entire line, and a hungry amount of saliva pooled at the tip of his tongue.

And as he thought these thoughts, he saw her bend down, pushing her ass closer to his face, letting her full bottom stretch against her tight panties. She touched her fingers to the floor, her legs completely straight and before he knew it, she squatted down before sensually stretching her legs again, a little bit wider this time, and the fabric stretched against her, a line forming at her underwear, practically outlining all the features underneath the clothing that he wanted to rip off of her oh so fucking badly.

She watched his reaction and laughed, spinning around and facing him again, her breasts right at his face.

He killed his urge to reach forward and caress her breasts as much as he possibly could, but there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to tear his eyes away from her beautiful bosom, so round and supple, looking so soft and fuckable, warm and deserving of kisses and gentle bites.

And as if she was reading his mind—which probably wasn't _that_ difficult; she really just had to look at where his eyes were pointing at—she shimmied her shoulders back and forth a little, letting the swaying movement carry all the way to the straps of her outfit.

"You really like these, huh?" she purred.

Jellal felt his jaw drop even more, feeling like a small child in science class learning about the pendulum and staring at the back and forth rocking motion of the physics teaching plaything.

Except he wasn't a small child.

And this was _definitely_ not science class.

Her hands slowly traced up her smooth skin, and he could only wish and imagine that those hands sliding up her waist were his own hands going through the motions. Her fingers clutched her breasts, squeezing the mounds of flesh in her small grip and juggling them up and down. Then she pulled at the two black straps holding herself together.

He watched as she pulled on the straps, stretching them out slowly, centimeter by centimeter, to the point where he could see the darker coloring surrounding her nipple, but then released the straps, which snapped back to their original place.

Jellal watched her breasts jiggle again, musing about all the different patterns that he had seen them rock back and forth within the past several minutes.

Most definitely, he did not expect her to lift her right leg and place her heel against his chest. He looked down at her shoe, also noticing his very erect member beneath it.

He looked up at her.

"Take it off," she told him.

Hesitantly, he lifted both hands up, one hand on her shoe and the other on her well-toned calf. He gently peeled the heel off her foot and set it down onto the floor, keeping her foot raised.

Pleased with his accomplishment of the task, she stretched out her leg, tracing her toes up and down his chest a couple times before daring to lightly tap his erect member. He gasped when she bounced it, and she gave him a small smile and withdrew her foot, setting it down on the mattress to the side of him.

This gave him a clear view of her inner thigh, as well as a peek at the outline of her panties between her legs and center. He took a deep breath in and out, resisting the temptation to draw a finger along her lush inner thigh.

She maneuvered gracefully somehow, her side now facing him. She propped her other heel up onto the mattress, between his split legs, motioning for him to take the heel of this foot as well. He did just that and suddenly she was standing between his knees against the edge of the bed, her ass just inches away from his twitching member.

He groaned, long and low—one that normally would only be elicited if she was actually touching him, but he had to admit that the strip teasing was taking him a lot farther than he expected to. He wouldn't have been surprised if at some point he just came all over her while she was still in the middle of stripping.

Then he reminded himself that she was going to strip completely naked, and the sudden memory of the fact that she wasn't even halfway naked from where she had started stirred him to the point where his hips just pulsed on their own.

His tip accidentally poked at the skin on her back and she whipped up.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he gasped.

He hoped to whatever deity that was up there that she was not going to punish him for that.

"Hmph," and she cleared her throat.

Jellal stared at her, scared to death that she was going to torture him with more teasing that he could barely handle without jumping on top of her and stripping her himself, but he slowly exhaled when she reached up to her belt and then unbuckled it.

With the click, he was half-expecting her entire costume to fall apart, but she held the two unfastened pieces of her belt together, pausing.

"Erza…" he whispered hoarsely, his throat dry.

Damn, he was thirsty. In many ways.

She released the fastens from her hands and they snapped back, and the ends of straps connecting the belt to her stockings fell to the floor.

The metal clanged to the floor, but he could not look down, because her hands were at the edge of her stockings. She slowly rolled one of them down, exposing more and more of her thigh, past her knees, down her calves, and then finally the whole damn thing off her foot.

She threw the stocking into his lap, and the fabric hung from his erection.

He didn't care. He was so in love with the fact that her leg were finally free for him to stare at.

And she reached down to roll down the stocking for the other leg, but she stopped halfway and smiled coyly at him, then gently put her feet down on his thigh, letting him do the rest.

Jellal didn't waste time. He lifted his hands, fingers clamoring over the stockings—so tight around her legs. He gave up eventually pulled at the stocking until her foot became free.

He looked at her up and down, whole picture, again.

Erza looked fucking amazing.

She turned around and sat back down between his legs, teasing his member with the short distance to her skin again. He quickly threw off the stockings from his lap, taking advantage of the full canvas of her sculpted back with his greedy eyes.

And then, good god, she was doing it—she reached a hand up to the strap of her right shoulder and then pulled it off. He watched the strap fall carelessly off her shoulder and off the length of her arm, landing onto his right thigh. She did the same to the other side before wrapping her arms in front of herself to cover her breasts.

He leaned forward, testing the water of whether or not she'd let him near her. She looked at him over the back of her shoulder with a side glance, but she didn't seem to mind the fact that his lips were growing closer to her shoulder blades. He breathed over her skin, seeing light hair stand straight up and hovered his mouth over the emanating heat from her body before he kissed her.

He looked up sharply, wondering if she was going to be angry at him for touching her, but she didn't move an inch, so he kissed her again, this time lower on her back. And then he kissed her one more time and eventually he just took her entire waist in his two hands and pulled her closer to him, biting the back of her neck.

"Are you done?" he whispered into her ear, and he felt her shudder at the sound of his husky voice.

"No," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

She stood up, her ass facing him, and then proceeded to pull her panties down. He licked his lips as her underwear peeled off, and he swooned when seeing that she had made herself wet during the whole strip tease process. She bent down, lower and lower until her hands and clothes reached the floor—and he marveled at the sight of her completely naked backside.

Erza stepped backwards into his lap, sitting again between his legs, her backside pressed up against his erection. She looked behind her at him.

"I'm done now," she told him.

He smiled—so fucking ready to just slam her—but then he noticed the black ribbon in her hair.

"No, you're not," he retorted. "You still have one more thing on you."

She looked back at him, confused, but when he reached up to the ribbon at her head, she flushed a light pink.

"Oh," she giggled, and let him untie her hair.

He watched the fiery hot mess tumble down her back and relished the rich color of it for a moment before taking the ribbon and looping it over her neck.

"What—"

But before she could finish her question, he brought the middle of the ribbon up to her eyes and then tied it at the back of her head. She gasped, but didn't tell him to stop.

"My turn to tease you," he growled, his hands running up her waist and cupping her breasts from behind her. He kissed her on the neck while his thumbs and fingers toyed with her nipples.

Her head tilted back, pink lips wide open and panting.

"…fuck," she cursed under her breath.

Jellal smiled, nuzzling her nose before standing them both up.

Blinded by the ribbon, she could only follow his lead, and he spun her around to face the bed before coaxing her to lay on the mattress stomach down.

He could tell she was very unsure about what he was going to do—something that he was very excited about. He knelt down onto the mattress by her, pressing a series of kisses down her back and stopping at the arch before the curve of her bottom.

Jellal then lifted two hands to her shoulders and began to massage her shoulders.

The treatment was something she didn't expect at all, and she moaned at the feel of his strong hands pressing at the knots of muscle in her back. He tenderly stroked between her shoulder blades with his thumbs, on either side of her spine. Slowly he moved his palms further down, circling the pressure at her midback.

Periodically he kissed the already massaged parts of her back and lightly nipped at the skin with his teeth.

Her breathing became noisy, and she groaned and moaned with every massaging stroke that he gave her.

"Mmm, Jellal," she thanked him as his hands reached her lower back.

He made sure to work extra hard on releasing the tension of those muscles.

Done with her back, he opted to move onto her legs—a part of her that he had never once tried to massage—but hey, there was always a first time, and he started from her calves and squeezed them gently between his fingers and palms as he worked his way up her legs, eventually reaching her buttocks again.

Hearing her occasional whimpers, he knew he was doing something right.

He pressed his lips to her ass, kissing one of the supple cheeks and coming close enough to her center to smell the strong scent of her arousal.

Jellal looked back to her face, checking that she wasn't peeking from underneath the ribbon, before he ran a single finger up and down her wet center.

He heard her immediately suck a breath in, giving her a light moan. Her hips lifted a little before falling back down. He let his finger circle around, teasing her clit, before he tentatively stuck one finger into her warm tight entrance.

"Ah," she gasped, reacting positively to his penetration. Her legs spread a little and her back arched, hips gyrating in rhythm of his fingering. "Oh…Jellal…" she breathed. "Yes…fuck…"

He pushed in and out of her a couple more times, all the meantime, pressing her kisses on her back, before eventually returning his hand to himself.

"Oh," she whimpered, feeling the immediate loss of his teasing. "Please…"

"Turn around," he told her.

Hesitantly, she picked herself up and then turned her body over. He took a moment to marvel at her naked body before slowly pushing her back down onto the bed. She pressed her feet onto the mattress, knees up and spreading her legs.

"Keep going, Jellal," she begged.

He snorted loud enough for her to hear, and instead of heeding to her wish, traced his finger—glistening with her arousal—over the front of her body. He watched her squirm, lightly ticklish, and gasp at his touch, observing the goosebumps that his finger rose on her skin as he passed over it. His finger circled her breasts, before he spiraled slowly in on one of them, circling closer and closer to her nipple until his finger finally brushed over it.

She exhaled slowly, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Jellal watched her soft and practically flat nipple slowly fold onto itself as it became hard and erect. He cooed a little bit to her before holding his breath and slowly descending to the hardened nipple and flicking it quickly with his tongue.

She gasped, completely not expecting it—a cute kyah that he thoroughly enjoyed hearing.

He quickly ran his finger over her other nipple, arousing that one while he knelt down and sucked gently on the one he had at his lips. Erza was completely at his mercy, and she mewled at his tongue and finger action.

After switching his mouth to give the other nipple equal treatment, he kissed his way down to her clit, lapping at her hot center.

"Yes…" she moaned, her legs splitting wider to encourage more access to him.

He moved his hands down to her entrance, spreading her apart before sticking his tongue in as far as he could, circling his tongue along the smooth silky skin of her insides.

She rode his face, grinding her hips against him, and at some point, he moved his hands back to her hips and then pulled her closer to his face, pressing his mouth completely against her center.

"Oh…Jellal, Jellal..." she repeated, her hands coming up to her breasts and molding them under her hands.

He grunted in response to her, and after a few minutes, he had gotten her soaking wet and ready. He propped her thighs up, positioning himself above her, and then kissed her on the lips with an open mouth, letting her taste her own juices.

"Fuck me," she breathed out, in the middle of making out. "I'm so fucking ready."

It was the moment he had been waiting for since she came in through the door and he wasted no time at all in satisfying her request.

"Ugh," he moaned, hearing the lewd sound of him entering her. "You're so wet. I just slipped right in."

She smiled and bit her lip.

"Can I take this off now?" she asked him, raising her hand to the ribbon tied around her eyes.

He laughed and kissed her neck, letting her do just that. Her eyes looked up at his face, hovering over her and she gave him a wide smile before reaching up to pull his face down for a long kiss.

"Much better," she purred, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I like to see who's fucking me."

"Well then," he growled. "Wait until you see who's going to make you cum."

* * *

 **Yep. I'm going to leave it there. It didn't feel right to carry on, haha, so I had to leave it at a corny ending line. You can let your imagination complete the rest of this scene! I wasn't going to write it because I feel like this scene is much more about the teasing than the actual doing of anything. And hey, lemon is lemon, even if they don't finish.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of** ** _ribbon_** **take two! (I'm personally not sure if I had evoked enough out of it for y'all. A lot of it was more…descriptive than…action-y.) Anyway, let me know! I shall see you again…tomorrow!**

 **thir13enth**

 **In other notes, something that I was thinking about—and totally feel free to ignore this—was that my lemon writing is definitely not helping with the "desexualization of the female nipple" movement. Hm. I don't know how I feel about that.**


	9. chains

**I continue again, celebrating now the third day of Jerza Love Fest 2015—a party all on my own.**

 **Except for you readers, of course! Thanks for the support and the whopping number of views this week.** ** _Hot Spring_** **is (unsurprisingly) one of my most viewed stories but this week was lots crazier than usual. I can hardly believe that** ** _Hot Spring_** **is my first lemon story ever—given that it's already 7 chapters long. Good grief.**

 **Anywho, I now bring you:** ** _chains_** **.**

* * *

 **chains**

It was a dilemma just waiting to happen.

"Why didn't you take your bike to get here?" he chided her before looking up at the gray clouds in the sky. "And why didn't you take an umbrella either?"

She looked utterly ashamed of herself, and he immediately felt bad about scolding her.

"I don't know…" she told him, looking down at her shoes. "I guess I just didn't expect it to rain."

He gave her a pitiful look. Erza was dressed in her best today—not that she didn't always look her best, but today was the first date they had had after a long period of choosing to stay in to watch Netflix and chill rather than actually go anywhere. She was dressed in heels and a cute simple strapless knee-length black A-line dress with a single white strip across the waist and a little white bow at the top of her dress (and as he so cleverly mentally noted, right at the point of her cleavage).

He took her into his arms and hugged her little pouty self. "It's okay," he told her. "I promise I'll get you home before the rain comes…as long as you don't mind sitting in the back of a bike."

She giggled, kissing him discreetly on the cheek. "My knight in shining armor."

Jellal flipped out his bike lock keys from his pocket and knelt down to unlock the chains around his bike. He guessed it was half his fault that they were in the whole situation—if he had just decided to drive rather than bike, they would have avoided this whole mess of Erza not having a ride and avoided the rain at the same time.

But alas, the restaurant she had chosen was much too close to the place to the place he was staying at for him to even bother trying to find parking, and he ended up with coming to the classy restaurant, dressed in a nice shirt, tie, and slacks—on a rusty and squeaky bike.

"Come on," he called out to her, resting one foot on the sidewalk and the other foot on the pedal opposite.

She carefully sat down on the wheel rack at the back of the bike, hugging his waist tightly.

"You're good?" he asked her, and when she confirmed, he looked up ahead of him and stood up on the pedal to get their momentum going.

He looked up at the swirling gray clouds in the sky, and his lip twisted when seeing the possibility that the promise he had just made to her might just be broken because of nature.

Erza's room in the Fairy Tail guild house was the complete opposite direction to his apartment, and while he would have just invited her over to his place for the night, given the rain, he thought she would appreciate some time for herself. After all, she had been over for the past couple days, and he didn't think there were many people (save Ultear and Meredy, bless their souls) that could handle living with him for more than a few days straight.

Jellal sighed to himself. There was no time that he wished that his Heavenly Body Magic was able to just move the clouds away. If he could already work with gravity, stars, meteors, comets, and not to mention the four basic elements, he didn't think there was a good reason that he _couldn't_ do anything about the weather.

Maybe if he had the reverse magic of whatever Juvia possessed.

But he guessed there was something enchantingly simple and pleasant about biking Erza home, her arms clutched around him tightly and her head leaning against his back. Every now and then in the middle of her conversation, her laughter hummed sweetly against his spine.

So of course, due to all these good vibes, when a few couple of droplets of rain landed on his cheek, he was optimistic that he'd be able to make it to her home within the next fifteen minutes before the rain became too ridiculous to even bike through.

Then, he heard the worst sound he had ever heard in all of his years of living:

The clinking of his bike chains, the rip of fabric, and the choking of the wheel.

He didn't need her to tell him that something utterly terrible had just happened.

"Je-Jellal!" Erza exclaimed. "M-my dress caught!"

To prevent them from crashing into the curb, he threw himself off the bike, making sure to hang onto the handlebars so that Erza didn't go flying off—which would have been messy, since it seemed like part of her dress was still in the process of being eaten by the bike chains.

So much for his promise about getting her home—

Well, actually it hadn't started raining yet, so he didn't quite lose on that end just yet.

Erza was beyond flustered, already standing on the sidewalk over the fallen bicycle and pulling at the end of her dress to try to release herself from the bike. She was doing nothing but making it worse, and the fabric started to rip lengthwise, ripping further and further up the her thigh.

Jellal resisted the urge to facepalm himself. Why did he not take into consideration the fact that she was wearing a flowy dress that was definitely at high-risk chance for getting caught in the bike gears?

The idea to send her home was probably even worse than Erza's decision to walk to the restaurant and both of their mental lapses to not bring an umbrella just in case the weather turned upside down.

He immediately got down to the bike chains, not caring for the bike grease that was getting all over his hands. He wasn't really sure what to do—trying to untangle the fabric from the chains was definitely not working, but he also felt extremely irresponsible attempting to rip the probably-expensive dress even more in order to supposedly make things better. She didn't seem to care about the state of her clothing at this point since there was definitely no seamstress that existed in the world that could restore her dress, so he also began pulling as hard as he could to attempt to shred the black ribbons of dress stuck in the bike chains.

And of course, things had to get worse, and before he knew it started to pour.

It poured hard enough for him to stop trying to tangle the fabric of her dress from the bike chains to push his suddenly wet hair out of his eyes. Erza attempted to run to gain shelter under the veranda of a nearby business, but couldn't since her dress was still caught in his bike.

Cursing loudly, he picked up the bike and dragged it along with her at the same speed as she jogged over to the dry spot. Miraculously, somewhere in the middle of that run, her dress fabric snapped, finally disconnecting her from the bike, but also leaving her with very ripped clothes.

Not particularly caring for himself more than he did about her, he threw his bike to the side, approaching Erza, who was shuddering and looking downright miserable in her ruined dress and wet hair.

"I'm wet," she sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, Erza," he apologized, thoroughly disappointed in himself for overlooking everything. He hugged her, thinking that it wouldn't make a difference that he was all wet if she was completely soaked to the core too.

He looked around them—perhaps they would just wait out the rain and walk the rest of the way. Oh, but that sounded like a bad idea since the redhead was still in her heels and they had quite a way up the hill to her guild house. Not only that, but it was probably downright embarrassing for her to be wearing a completely tattered dress, her hair wet and messed up, and her nose dripping with cold.

Jellal frowned. He most definitely didn't want their date day to end up like this. They were supposed to be home, warm and dry after their fantastic dinner, enjoying their time resting in bed with occasional loving texts from each other.

But there was hope! Behind them he noted that they happened to be taking shelter underneath the sign board of a small hotel.

"Hey," he told her, turning their bodies around, still in their embrace, to face her to the hotel sign. "Let's rent out a room for now? Maybe dry up while we're waiting the rain out?"

She looked up and nodded, but he could tell that she was still quite mopey.

"Come on," he said, letting her go and taking her hand.

They headed into the hotel lobby, and he pretend the receptionist wasn't giving them an odd look as their rain-soaked, tattered-clothes, and bike-greased hands selves made their way to the counter. He let Erza sit quietly to the side in one of the lounge sofas while he arranged the booking, eventually receiving a key.

"You okay, Erza?" he asked her, taking her hand again and leading her up to the room.

She didn't say a word.

He opened the door and shuffled her in. "Erza?" he asked again, and when he didn't get an immediate response from her, he suggested, "How about you take a shower first?" He looked into one of the wardrobes and found a couple of complimentarily provided bathrobes. "Then you can change into this? And we can dry your dress in the meantime."

Jellal looked up at her, worried about the fact that she wasn't her usual spirited self in the face of adversity. But she nodded quickly and headed to the bathroom, taking the bathrobe that he handed off to her on her way there.

After she finished her shower, she looked at least a little bit more refreshed. Jellal hopped in and out of the shower as quickly as possible before sitting on the bed, joining her.

"Hey," he asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she finally said, softly. Her eyes casually glanced over at her tattered dress, which she now had hanging on the back of a chair.

"I'm sorry, Erza," he apologized.

"It's okay," she said. "We were just unlucky."

He looked behind them at the window, checking the weather. But he didn't need to see the dreary clouds and an occasional flash of lightning in the sky to know that it was still pouring hard, hearing the pounding of large raindrops against the window.

"You can requip into new clothes, right?" he asked her, trying to make the situation seem lighter.

To his surprise, she shook her head.

"I don't use requip for ordinary day and mundane things," she explained quickly.

"Why not?"

"Would you have used Meteor to get us home quickly before the rain started?" she retorted.

"That's different," he defended. "I can't carry someone with me because the air resistance is dangerous—"

He stopped when seeing her cross her arms.

"Okay, I get your point," he said, before taking her hand in both of his. "I'm really sorry, Erza. I'm sorry that today turned out like this."

She took a deep breath in and out. "Everything was supposed to be perfect today," she frowned. "I was going go on a date with you and we were going to have fun."

He couldn't help but smile. "We did go on a date," he told her. "We _are_ having fun. And the day is still perfect as far as I know because I'm with you."

This cracked a smile on her face, but she tried to cover it up with a fake frown. "Well, that doesn't change the fact that our clothes are soaking wet," she pouted.

"We'll use the hairdryer to dry our clothes," he said.

"And we don't have a way to get back home."

"I'll get us a cab."

"And I don't know what we can do right now."

"Well…" he said, cupping her face in his hands. "We can just cuddle."

This broke the smile over her face. She giggled. "Heehee, that sounds good."

"Mmm," he agreed and then leaned in to give her a long deep kiss. Their bodies slowly fell to the mattress as they landed on their sides, lips locked together.

He could tell that her mood had turned—the kiss that she returned to him was sweet and strong spirited.

"You know…" he murmured, looking into her eyes and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "We can still make the most of the day."

"Oh…" she purred, and he felt her hand part the fabric of his robe to touch his bare warm chest with her fingers. "What were you thinking of doing?"

He shivered at the feel of her tickling cold fingers and at the excitement building up at the base of his masculinity. He kissed her gently and sucked on her bottom lip, letting it go slowly.

"I wasn't really thinking of a what…more of a _who_ ," he whispered, his breath on her wet lips.

She gave him a little laugh before leaning forward and bringing him in for another kiss. Eyes closed, still focusing on the feelings she was giving him through her tongue's gentle caresses, he moved his hand downwards to the knot of the bathrobe around her waist, tugging at the end of it and loosening it.

He didn't see it because his eyes were still shut, but as he slowly touched her skin as he parted the bathrobe fabric, he imagined the sight of seeing the seductive slice from her neck to the valley in between her breasts to her bellybutton, and simply the mental image of it was enough to make him growl into their kisses.

Jellal put his hand on her stomach and moved down, coming closer to the silky smooth skin of her center, but as he passed over the curve of her groin before her silky smooth center, he realized that the space was already occupied by another hand—her own.

"Hey, you," he smiled into their kiss and looked down to see that indeed, Erza was already discretely arousing herself while they had been making out. His eyes moved back to hers, seeing her bashful sorry-not-sorry face. "You're already doing yourself the favor, huh?"

Erza didn't reply—but he could hear her breathing growing light and broken as her face flushed while she continued to fiddle with her clit.

"Let me watch you play with yourself," he told her.

"Heh," she smiled, small beads of sweat forming at her brow and her breath quickening.

"Is this what you do when you're thinking of me late at night?" he asked her, bringing his lips close to her ear.

"Mhm," she said, a little more high-pitched than usual and biting her lip cutely.

"Good," he growled, nibbling the outer lobe of her ear and resting his hand along her outer thigh.

At his words, she exhaled a small moan, and her eyebrows knitted together as her hand steadily increased in rhythm and speed. Her thighs grew slightly more split apart as she gave herself more access to her inner folds.

"Oh don't be shy, I know you're louder than this," he chuckled under his breath. "Moan for me."

Erza's eyebrows furrowed deeper and her lips parted slightly to release a sound of pleasure. "Mmm, yeah," she moaned, as if under his command. "Jellal, yes…"

"Huh?" he seductively joked. "What do you want, babe?"

"Ah, oh god," she whined, completely not paying attention to what he was saying. She repositioned herself quickly on the bed, and he watched herself insert a finger into herself, her hips angling upwards to receive the penetration.

Jellal was getting all hot and bothered just watching her fingerfuck herself, and he could tell that his member really wanted in for the action as well. He quickly tossed aside his bathrobe to the floor before turning back to watching a highly aroused Erza continue to get herself off.

He watched her work her way to a climax—something that he was definitely familiar with identifying—before he reached over to push the bathrobe off her chest, exposing both her tits and their still supple nipples. He leaned back to her ear, kissing the skin at the crux of her neck just before whispering to her.

"Are you going to cum?" he cooed softly.

"Yeah," she sighed sharply before giving out a frustrated moan.

And with that, he decided to help her, just a little bit, taking one of her breasts and molding it under his fingertips before squeezing it lightly and flicking its tip with his tongue. He leaned in towards her to later envelop his entire mouth over the nipple, letting his hardened cock graze her skin to tell her that he was hot and ready.

"Jellal…" she groaned before her voice turned into scattered whines and short forced breaths. "Jellal, make me cum," she begged. "Oh please use your mouth, please, please, I'm so close…"

He lifted his head from her breast and looked in the direction of her arousal, seeing her hand—now two fingers—sliding in and out of her rapidly.

"Of course, babe," he promised, moving in that direction. He kneeled directly across from her clit and, holding her ass in both hands, ran his tongue over her center, taking over the job of her hand—glistening with her juices. She tasted sweet and ripe, thanks to her earlier masturbation, and he eagerly continued teasing the folds between her thighs, occasionally sucking softly at her opening.

Her moans grew in volume—right to the intensity that he loved to hear her sing. She repeated his name over and over again, as her hands moved down to spread herself even wider for him.

"Flip yourself over for me," he commanded, pulling his tongue away from her.

She whined loudly in complaint but nevertheless turned herself around on bed, lying flat on her stomach before bringing herself up to her hands and knees, pushing her ass backwards towards him so that he could continue.

With this position, his tongue had much easier and direct access inside her, and he showed her just that, prodding in and out of her opening with the tip. Her more hurried breath and bucked hips signified that he was getting her closer to her climax. He took a moment to regain his breath quickly, before he swiftly modified their positions. He lay down onto his back, feet moving between her knees, and pulled her back with him, letting her sit directly on his face, backwards.

"Split your legs wide open and ride my face until you cum, Erza," he told her, kissing her wet center. "I want to taste it."

"Ah, ah, ah," she panted, her hands holding her sturdy on top of him while she sat further down onto him and rubbed her arousal all over his mouth, feeling his tongue butterfly along her clit and the edges of her opening.

Eventually she lost balance, collapsing onto his body, but finding his cock right in front of her face, decided to pay him back the favor, taking his erection completely into her mouth all at once.

He groaned into her and lapped at her harder, before slathering one finger in the mixture of his spit and her arousal and gently massaging the skin around her asshole. He felt her entire body shiver when feeling his finger prodding at her backend entrance. Her lips around his cock grew loose and once he actually pushed his finger into her ass one joint in, she let out one sharp gasp, so into his eating her out and assplay that she was unable to continue blowing him.

Jellal worked her harder, circling his tongue around her clit and pushing and pulling his finger in and out of her tight hole until she caved in.

"Ah! I'm cumming!" she exclaimed, her thighs shuddering and her hands grasping the bedsheets. She rested her hand onto his lower abdomen, letting herself catch her breath. "So good, Jellal, you're so fucking good…"

He grinned, feeling her drip the last bits of her climax over his lips and waiting for her legs to stop vibrating.

And then—much to surprise, he started eating her out again.

She gasped a couple times. "Je-Jelllal!"

"I'm going to make you cum _again_ ," he growled. "Just sit back and let me take care of business."

"I-I just came—I can't…oh god—"

Her body soon started rocking back and forth on its own onto his face, when he felt her red hot, sensitive, and plump clit pass over his tongue, he put a little pressure on it before flicking it and then circling it with his lips.

It didn't take her very much more beyond this to make her cum yet again, and this time her climax was even louder and even more intense.

"Oh god, please, Jellal—you're so—ah!" she exclaimed, a secondary orgasmic aftershock spreading through her body. "Oh, oh, ah…" she moaned softly, panting and then turning around to give him an open-mouthed kiss, tasting the salt of her orgasms over his lips and tongue. "That felt so fucking good," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

Erza flipped around to her side, letting Jellal spoon her from behind, and the two of them lay there to rest and catch their breath for a moment.

However, while Erza was enjoying the pleasure from her previous orgasms, Jellal—although happy to give it to her—was still left hanging from her unfinished blowjob, and he tested the waters of her interest to let him fuck her by letting the tip of his cock, guided by his hand, draw abstract patterns over the small of her back.

She caught on quickly.

"What do you want, Jellal?" she teased.

He was more direct. "I want to fuck you."

"Yeah?" she cooed. "Well then, you dirty boy, show me how to fuck."

He didn't skip a beat. He quickly lifted her thigh and slid straight into her slick entrance, the whole motion making a lewd sound that made both of them sigh with the ease of the whole process. He pumped into her, back and forth, and back and forth, gradually lifting her knee up. As he moved in and out, he knelt his mouth down to her neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin, making her mewl and beg for him to fuck harder.

So he did, rocking his hips further up. He watched his body slam against her ass, seeing the luscious wiggle of her bottom as his dick disappeared inside her, sheathing itself into her warm silky centers. He looked up ahead of them and was surprised to notice something—

"Oh look, Erza," he said, between breaths. "There's a mirror behind the door."

"Hm?" she asked, but it was more like a high pitched grunt.

"Look how hot that is," he marveled, admiring their mirror image. "Look at you take me in."

"Mmm, yeah…harder, please," she moaned, reaching her hand behind herself to tussle his hair.

Jellal was still captivated by the mirror—seeing Erza's panting and flushed face, her tits bouncing up and down, her leg lifted up wide by the strong arm behind her, his member plunging in and out, and his own face looking up from behind her. Just watching him fuck her was enough to push him halfway closer to his climax.

Erza must have been turned on by watching them in the mirror as well, because she suddenly turned her head toward him.

"Okay, stop admiring and _fuck me_ ," she suddenly barked. "I thought you were going to show me how to fuck."

"I _am_ ," he stressed, slamming into her on the second word.

"Then get on top."

"Oh, that's a first," he purred, slowly moving his body up and above hers, erection hanging downwards and aimed for her center. "What's the occasion?"

"There is none. Just fill me up with your thick cock," she growled. "Show me who's boss."

"Getting feisty now, are we? You bad girl," he teased. He knelt down and kissed her passionately before taking both her wrists and holding them above her head.

She whimpered and he took the opportunity to suck her tits. She moaned loudly and arched her back, her hands straining to move downwards to hold her breasts, but he kept his weight on her wrists to keep her pinned down.

"Oh, Jellal, Jellal," she panted with an open mouth, breathing hard. Her legs came up around his waist, hugging him and bringing his hips closer to her. "Please, please."

"Who's boss, now?" he asked her, lifting his mouth from her tits.

"You are," she gasped.

"Then stop making the commands," he growled. He nudged her thighs with his knee. "Now spread your legs wide for me, dear. Your body is mine."

Jellal couldn't think of a better reason to value her flexibility. He watched her sexy, sculpted legs split, lifting up and out so that her ankles were at her ears. For extra good measure, she tucked her feet under his arms, which were still pinning her wrists down to the mattress.

She was so fucking _open_ , and all he had to do was go in.

He grunted and she gasped when he dropped his hips and slid into her in one shot. Each time he slammed into her, their bodies made a slapping sound and she cried in a combination of pain and pleasure. He was going so deep—god, this was so hardcore—he was hitting a wall in there and he worried that he would break her, but she felt so good and she was asking for more and telling him how much she wanted him—

"I'm gonna cum!" he suddenly blurted, panting.

"Give me all of it, Jellal. I want it all."

He cursed and released, contracting deep within her, letting his hips go on their own course while his mind fuzzed into nothing but pure satisfaction.

"Mmm…" Erza's cooing brought him back to the hotel room, where they lay on the mattress with their arms tangled around each other and their breaths hurried and hard as they caught up with their heart rates. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him sweetly. "That was a really good fuck," she admitted with a sigh. She lay back on the bed, limbs sprawled.

"Yeah," he agreed, reaching his arm over and pulling her waist in to give her a half hug.

She looked out the window behind him. "It's still raining," she observed.

He smirked. "Well, I can still go for more."

* * *

 **Yes, Netflix exists in Fairy Tail-verse. At least for this scene. I wanted to use the phrase and found this ripe opportunity.**

 **And hey! I've made it through more than half this week! (Read: self-imposed week of writing hell.) This one may have been my favorite to write so far—actually I don't know,** ** _ribbons_** **was sorta fun too. Let me know how you've been dealing with reading all these citrus-y scenes the past couple of days! (Read: I like reviews. A lot. They make me happy.)**

 **Your ever tired lemon writer,**

 **thir13enth**


	10. seduction armor

**Thank you for the reviews (and private messages, heh), everyone! T_T I'm so appreciative!**

 **Anyway, here is lemon for the fourth day in a row. I must warn you though. This was pretty much word vomit. So I'm not sure what's going to happen.**

* * *

 **seduction armor**

Jellal knocked on the window, waiting patiently balanced on a nearby branch. He waited for her figure to show up behind the glass and when she finally showed up, she pressed her hand to the window, cancelling out the glare so that she could see who was out there.

But of course, she was expecting him, so she was not surprised at all to see him squatting on the tree a couple of feet away. Erza opened the window immediately, flinging the pane open and stepping backwards to let him jump off the tree and into her room.

"Hey," he greeted, but she didn't return a verbal response.

She pulled him close and said hello with an open-mouthed kiss, capturing his lips and tongue in one fell swoop. Expectedly sensual for his first kiss of the night, Jellal grunted with approval.

"Mmm," he said, before they withdrew from each other. "What was that for?"

Erza just gave him a sweet smile, her arms still wrapped around his waist. "For coming over tonight."

"Hm, if that's what I get for sneaking into your guild house, I might just end up doing this every day," he remarked.

"Yes, you should," she encouraged him and then pecked him on lips one last time. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, my dear. I would come even if I were here just to see you."

She giggled. "Are you telling me that you're really only here to see my armor collection?"

"I mean that's why you invited me over to your room, right?" he asked, before winking. "Not for anything else."

"Hmph," she scoffed, smiling somewhat condescendingly. "I think my armor is a good reason to come over—I've collected quite a set." She looked at him for a moment and then took his hand in hers. "Come!" she told him and then pulled him toward her closet.

He couldn't help the smile that crept up onto his face—she was skipping around just like a young girl at an amusement park, excited about armor. He presumed this might have been what they would have been doing as kids if they hadn't been in the Tower of Heaven. But he quickly tucked away that history from his head, not letting it interfere with what was happening at the moment.

After all when he was with her, the present was much too valuable for him to be wasting it on the past.

 **(A/N: Wow, what an OOC statement, lol. Sorry if that last sentence was too OOC. I felt like I needed to write it to conclude that whole part, even while every fiber of my body hates it. Also sorry about this random author note in the middle. I swear I won't do it again.)**

The last thing he expected of course, was for her closet to be _that_ much larger than her room. He guessed he should have expected it however—of course Titania had a huge closet—she needed to store all of her weapons and armor.

He just didn't realize that the reason why there wasn't any other guild members was living on the floor was because she had broken down all the walls between the vacant bedrooms and made them extensions of her closet.

"Of course, I have to pay the rent for all the space that my closet takes up," she explained quickly, seeing his rather astonished face.

Erza, neat as ever, had arranged her closet so that it was all clear which weapons belonged to which armors, the armors hanging off a plaster model and the weapons lying to the side nearby the armors.

"I have to memorize where all my armor is so that when I requip I can access them as quickly as possible," she told him, standing proudly at the door of her closet, looking upon the rows and rows of armor.

He looked the first row of armors in the section, recognizing the majority of them—it looked like all the armors that she constantly used were in this part of her closet: Heaven's Wheel, Black Wing, Flame Empress, Flight…

Jellal wasn't sure why the realization had just come to him. But he suddenly discovered that many of Erza's armor—despite being armor—was not modest at all.

He didn't particularly know why this didn't ever click for him—maybe half because he never really was able to witness her fighting, and maybe half because when he did actually get to see her fight, he was so mesmerized by her actual swordsmanship that he didn't notice how much skin she was showing.

Jellal wondered if he had been focusing on the wrong thing when watching her fight 100 monsters at the Grand Magic Games a few years back.

He looked back at the requip mage, who was busily chatting away about one of her armors and explaining some statistics about it to him. He didn't really focus on what she was saying, more on trying to picture the actual armor over her body.

Did that top actually…fit her? But he guessed he couldn't really judge—he wasn't the one with the great tits or really fucking sexy collarbones.

Erza moved onto another armor, and Jellal followed her as she started talking again about what the armor enhanced or about the weapons that came with the armor and in what combinations she liked to use the armor—whatever it was that she was talking about, he wasn't paying attention, still thinking about how exactly the clothing fit her and allowed her so much mobility without ending up with a wardrobe malfunction.

Jellal's eyes wandered off to another row of her armor, quickly imagining Erza in each one as best as he could.

Damn, how did he _not_ notice how hot she was while fighting?

His eyes caught on one particular armor in the back, and as he fought back a blush, he tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her speech on the armor in front of them.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Can I ask you about a particular armor?" he started.

Of course, she said yes.

"Which one?" she asked him, looking in the direction that he was facing.

"Um…" and instead of trying to point it out, he suggested, "Close your eyes."

Thoroughly confused, she nodded, and then shut them as he had told her to. To make extra certain, he placed one hand over her eyes and then slowly walked her to the armor that his eagle eyes had spotted from before, the armor that he definitely wanted an explanation for.

However, closing her eyes didn't mean that Erza didn't know which one she was standing in front of—after all, she had to memorize the placement of her entire closet to work out her magic—and she blushed.

"What about this one?" she asked him, with the straightest face she could manage.

He swallowed thickly, looking at the armor and imagining it on her. "What is it called?"

She hesitated before answering him, slowly. "S-Seduction Armor."

"Do you use that one?" he whispered softly, breath tickling her ear.

"…Yes," she admitted slowly.

"When?"

She pulled his hand down from her eyes, turning around to face him, and smiled wickedly at him.

"Like. Now," she said, pointedly, and then before he knew it, she had requipped into the Seduction Armor.

He took one long look at her—netted stockings sculpted tightly up to her juicy thighs, pink thong exposing every fair bit of her ass, white loose thin cloth just hanging over her breasts without any support—before returning his eyes to hers, smirking.

"What's the point of wearing that if I'm just going to rip it off you?" he growled, sliding his hands around her to her back and tugging at the knot behind her back, standing squarely in front of her and blocking her escape.

She smiled confidently. "Well. I'm not going to let you rip it off me," she declared, leaning forward to give him a kiss before pushing him backwards and escaping from his clutches.

He lunged forward to grab her arm, but she unsheathed the Seduction Armor's long skinny sword in front of herself to prevent him from coming any closer.

"Are you challenging me to a fight, Erza?" he teased.

"So what if I am?" she taunted.

"Don't say you're sorry later," he warned, throwing aside his cape, and crouching into his signature Meteor stance.

She knew he was coming and she braced herself for the impact, but he was even faster than she had last seen him and he raced around her with a brilliant golden sheen. She dodged each one of his advances, only stepping aside quick enough so that he wouldn't catch her in his arms—his fingers grazed over her skin and the wind of his speed blew her hair all over her face.

When his speed spell finally stopped, he stood in front of her, breathing hard.

She pointed her sword at him, grinning. "Not quick enough, huh?"

He didn't seem fazed, the smile not fading from his lips. "Who are you talking about? Me or you?"

And before she could question the nature of his question, he pulled on a thin metal line—and suddenly she was entangled in a web of wires.

Erza gasped, trying to pull her arms in, but all four of her limbs were stuck in place. Her sword fell, clattering to the floor. He approached her, giving her a lustful look, and lifted her chin with his hand, forcing her to stare back at him eye to eye.

"You don't even know how bad I want you right now," he growled softly, under his breath.

"Then come get me," she smirked.

Before he could react, the sword behind him rose on its own, controlled by Erza's telepathic powers, and sliced multiple times around her—releasing Erza from Jellal's trap. She dodged to the side, flipping around him, before landing on her feet on the other side of the room—rather, closet. Her sword spun into her right hand, and she caught it by the hilt.

Jellal laughed. "You fell right for it, Erza." He snapped his fingers, and four layers of magic circles came into view above her.

The magic he had inscribed into the circles was not powerful to make any damage; it was really just to send a message, but if anything, he knew she could take a little bit of damage.

She gasped as the elements threatened to rain down on her, but unexpectedly, she charged straight for the circles, piercing them with her sword and breaking them like glass.

His eyes widened. Did she just break his magic?

"Witness!" she said, raising her sword up high. "This sword cancels magic—as long as you're using magic, I can reduce it to nothing."

He wasn't disconcerted, instead rolling up his sleeves. "No worries, I'll just fight you hand-to-hand then."

She threw aside her sword too, racing towards him.

They collided in the middle of the room, swapping fists and dodging each other's kicks. He punched forward and she blocked by slicing upwards with her arm while landing an offensive blow to his chest with her free arm, which he caught with his other hand, wrestling it backwards and pushing her off.

Erza slid one leg in a full circle around her, attempting to trip Jellal, but he flipped backwards to avoid the humiliation. Pushing off the floor, he accelerated back towards her, attempting to grab her wrists in his opposite hands to eventually cross her arms and spin her around, disabling her from effectively using her hands.

She caught his trick and crossed her wrists before he could get them, and when he was done with his entire progress of movements, he found that _his_ hands were the ones crossed and her hands were the ones controlling the entire sequence. She flipped him over her head for good measure, slamming his back onto the floor.

Triumphantly, the redhead sat down onto him, trapping him under her knees and leaned forward seductively, her lips grazing his ear.

"Looks like I win, Jellal," she declared, before placing her hands on either side of his face and lifting his lips up to hers, kissing him passionately.

He laughed in the middle of her kiss, using his abdominal strength to sit himself up, despite Erza sitting down on, and then flipped them both over, pressing her body into the floor with his on top.

"Did you now?" he asked her, one of his hands sliding up under the white cloth of the armor and fondling a breast underneath.

She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. "Yeah," she said, nodding. "I definitely won."

"So you get a prize now, huh?" he purred, and let his thumb rub her hard nipple.

"Mmm…yeah," she moaned, her legs opening wide, letting his hips press harder against her.

"What did you want, Erza?"

Her eyes opened, looking up at him with a sex-heavy look. "Your cock," she told him in a desperate whisper. "Inside me."

He groaned to himself—god, the way she said that was so hot—but he controlled himself from pulling aside her thong and just fucking her right then and there, instead refocusing himself on her breast, especially the one that he was working on with his hand.

"Well you're not getting it yet," he said, sorry-not-sorry.

She pouted. "But I'm already so wet," she whined. "Just give me what I want."

He smirked, instead squeezing the tit that he had in his hand, seeing its dark nipple poke against the white thin fabric of her armor.

"How is this armor, Erza?" he asked her. "These barely protect your tits." And after circling the nipple with his index finger, he leaned down to suck on the raised spot through the fabric.

"Ohhh," she sighed, her hands moving down to cradle his jaw and press her closer to her. Her legs reached up and wrapped around his hips, locking his groin area against her. She arched her back, beginning to grind on his body.

Eventually he moved onto her other breast, but by now, Erza's patience was drying thin, and she opened her eyes, looking expectantly at him.

"Stop teasing me and just get to it," she panted, but there was no sign that she wanted him to stop either.

"No," he defiantly replied. "You're not even close to being as worked up as I am. I want you so wet that I slide right in.'

"Jellal," she moaned, a couple times as he worked on her breasts—and then as she grew more frustrated, she grabbed his free hand and pressed it right up against her very aroused center. She was leaking onto the floor, her juices running downwards.

He obliged, but only a tiny bit, palming her clit through her pink thong.

"Strip me," she ordered. And when he didn't let up she grunted in frustration loudly, raising both hands and tugging at the thin fabric. She eventually ripped it straight down the middle, releasing her tits.

Completely not expecting her to go that last resort, he chuckled loudly. "You're ruining your armor, Erza."

"I don't care," she huffed. "Maybe it was just one-time use."

"For me?" he teased. "I'm honored."

Erza pulled off her thong, throwing it into his face. "Taste how fucking ready I am," she cooed. "Are you ready to fuck me crazy?"

He looked at her from top to bottom—dressed in just the black stockings and elbow-length gloves of her armor—before pulling off his shirt and pants, affirming that yes, he did indeed what to fuck her.

"I'm all yours tonight, baby," he told her, leaning in and nibbling her earlobe. "You won after all…so how do you want me?"

She shivered under his smooth baritone voice, before she whispered in his ear, "Use me like a fuck toy. Make my tits bounce and fill me up with your cum."

Her words were enough to practically make him ejaculate, but he was going to go long and hard for his miss, the winner of the fight, the keeper of his heart.

And today, she wanted him on top. And he was going to make sure serve it to her hot.

He gracefully lifted her pelvis up a bit, wedging his knees under her ass and aiming his quivering member straight into her. Placing his hands on other side of her head, he leaned over, biting her neck hard before slamming into her—a hard start—and one that she screamed with pleasure receiving.

"Mmm, yeah," she moaned, loudly, spreading her legs wide and fondling her tits. "Don't stop giving me that cock. You feel so good."

"Yeah, you like my cock, don't you? You want it hard and fast, don't you?"

"Yeah," she whined. "Yeah I do."

"Beg me then."

She was much too busy panting and trying to catch up with her breath. "Mmm, Jellal…I want it—ah!"

"What was that?"

"I want you hard and—oh my god!" she squealed, interrupted by a wave of intense pleasure.

He laughed. "Look at you, you dirty girl. You're taking so much cock that you can't even beg for more."

She split her legs even wider, tilting herself up further into him, now yelping with every stroke. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"You love taking me deep, don't you?" he asked her, speaking as clearly as he could through his sharp exhales and his growing climax. He increased his speed, changed his rhythm. "I know you were thinking about me all day—fucking you hard and long."

"Mmm, yeah—so good," she moaned, her thrusts becoming more urgent.

He felt her insides clenching down on his erection, and he knew she was soon ready.

"Don't cum until I say you can," he threatened, putting his hand over her clit and stimulating her from there while he continued to move in and out of her. "Remember, you're _my_ fuck toy and you do as I say."

She whined in a long and loud complaint. "Oooh," she pouted, in a half moan, half protest.

"Do you want to cum, Erza?" Jellal asked her, after several more intense strokes.

"Yes!" she exclaimed immediately. "Oh, please, please, _please_ let me cum!"

"Then you have to promise me something," he replied.

She looked up at him with pleading submissive eyes. " _Anything_."

"After I let you cum, you're going to wrap those lips of yours around my cock and suck me clean while I blow into your pretty little mouth."

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Repeat that," he growled, slapping her breasts lightly.

He pumped in and out of her a couple times before she rehearsed the line back to him.

"After…I cum," she panted. "I'm going to…suck you clean while you blow into my mouth."

"Good enough," he said. "It's not poetic, but I'll take it."

"C-C-Can I cum now?" she begged, on edge. Her voice was reaching octaves he didn't think she could reach.

"Not yet."

" _Jellal_ …please, please, please," she chanted, her mouth wide open, hands squeezing her breasts hard, legs wrapped around him tight. "I can't….I can't take it anymore!"

"On three, okay? One…"

She squirmed, her thighs beginning to shake at just the thought being able to release.

"Two…"

A moan emerged from deep within her throat, and her body stilled as she got ready—

"Three."

"Ah!" she screamed, gasping and moaning. He felt her contract around his erection, her insides disperse slippery fluid. She was so tight that he struggled to move in and out of her, but he didn't think she could feel it anyway. Her body shook and fell to exhaustion.

He pulled out of her, seeing her glistening arousal all over his member, and leaning backwards. "You're not done, Erza. Suck my dick clean and taste yourself."

Erza picked herself up, following him, eyes focused only on his cock. She knelt her head down, opening her mouth and scooping his member up within her mouth, bobbing up and down.

"Mmm," she said, making lewd sounds with her tongue.

"You want to drink every drop of that cum, don't you?"

"Mhm," she moaned, opening her mouth, his erection still down her throat and breathing out before closing her mouth again and continuing to suck.

"Then you're going to get it hot and fresh."

She made some kind of aroused noise, her voice vibrating along the barrel of his penis. He relaxed into it, letting himself go, and as gentle as he tried to make it, he ended up exploding his load rather ungracefully, some of it slipping out of her lips.

But Erza kept her end of the promise, licking her lips and going back to his cock and make sure there was none of his seed left on his erection, then kneeling down to the floor and licking the drops that fell there.

"Shit, Erza…" he moaned, seeing her do that, closing his eyes and letting his breath catch up with him.

She giggled. "Wow," she said, first.

"Ugh," he said, falling backwards onto the floor. "I don't care what you say about that fight—I definitely won. That was so fucking good."

She crawled over to join him on the floor, cuddling next to him. "I had fun too, you know."

"You're so cute when you want it," he teased, kissing her on the forehead. "Almost makes me feel guilty."

She blushed furiously, redder than the hair on her head.

"Yeah," he said, nodding to himself. "Yeah, I should be on top more." He turned to face her. "What do you like better?"

Erza avoided his eyes, looking off to the side. "I'm not going to tell you," she teased.

"Oh, come on, Erza," he cooed. "Let's talk about this so that we can have amazing sex again."

"No," she huffed, crossing her arms. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"You'll just have to find out next time."

* * *

 **Alright, my friends, it's debate time. What does Erza like more? Top or bottom? Or mix of both, switching roles, not-binary?**

 **In other notes, wow, done with day four of Jerza Love Fest…I seriously can't believe I've gotten this far, writing lemon (turning out to be at least 1K words) every day! Skfjsdiofjwafj… what the fuck…sdfisjofjsi**

 **Except I don't know what I'm going to write about tomorrow. Because I'm out of prompts. So if y'all want to help me out, that would be greatly appreciated because otherwise I'll be left to my own thoughts and sorrowness about not being able to come up with something good to end Jerza Love Fest this year.**

 **So! Read, review, repeat—and I'll see you tomorrow night! (If I can think of something to write on)**

 **thir13enth**


	11. closet

**Lucky for you, as I fell asleep at 4 am yesterday (that's what happens when you're writing too much for it to be healthy) I got inspired and figured out what to write between breaks earlier today, so yes, here's some fresh lemon.**

 **Basically a single quote pretty much created this entire story. It's spoken by Jellal, and if you want to take a crack at which one it was, let me know in the comments below which one you think is the money sentence.**

 **Anyway, welcome to my very last day of Jerza Love Fest 2015. This week has definitely been a lot to handle but I don't think I regret my time in the adult section of Fanfiction. As one of my lovely reviewers noticed, my characters are indeed growing much sultry-er as the chapters pass by, and I'm not going to deny that. I attribute a lot of this to having more dirty talk, which I realize that many readers very much enjoy.**

 **So I won't deny you of it. Please do enjoy.**

* * *

 **closet**

If there was one thing that Jellal didn't expect from being in Erza's closet, it was finding one of her very personal items on the floor next to where he sat.

He picked it up to look at it more closely but suddenly the redhead swung open her closet door, and he found himself tucking it behind his back—making sure that she didn't see that he had seen this item of hers.

"Okay, the coast is clear," she said, hurriedly. She offered him her hand to pick him back up.

When he took it, she pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him and went straight back to kissing him—immediately continuing what they had been in the process of getting into before the interruption at her door.

"Oh I see how it is," he said, between kisses and light nips to the neck. "I'm just here to satisfy you. Just keep me in your closet and take me out when you need me."

"Shut up and take me to bed," she huffed, placing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "It's not my fault that Natsu _desperately_ needed to ask me where I had last seen Happy."

He secured her koala hug around him by clasping his hands underneath her butt and slowly walked them back to her mattress, where he lay her down onto her back and bent over to continue surveying her skin with his lips.

"Well, you most certainly didn't have to shove me into your closet," he retorted, breathing over her neck before biting it lightly. "Don't tell me that you're _embarrassed_ about me being here."

She moaned pleasantly to his advances, her hands running over her back and sneaking under his shirt. "I'm not embarrassed," she defended. "I just can't have everyone knowing about us."

"You say that as if no one suspects that we're getting dirty in bed," he teased.

"Oh?" she asked. "Is that what we're doing right now?"

"Well I really fucking hope so because I don't think I'm going to be able to stop from this point," he growled, standing up straight momentarily to lift his shirt off himself before coming back down to kiss her stomach, pushing up her shirt to give him access to the soft silky skin.

"Mmm, yes, because I am _so_ ready," she cooed, raising her arms so that he could pull her shirt off her. She slipped herself out of her bra, unlatching the strap and throwing it off in one graceful movement.

"That's hot," he admitted to her, lips coming back down to her, following the line of her collarbone. Both of his hands ran up along her waist before cupping her breasts, gently squeezing them before flicking the nipples with his tongue, making her moan and arch her back.

She ran her hands up and down his back, every now and then clawing hard down, clenching at him with her fingernails.

"Come join me in bed, Jellal," she coaxed, sitting up, sliding across the mattress and waiting for him to lay down. As he rested back into the mattress, her hands went straight for the growing bulge at his groin, rubbing and putting down pressure on it. She tilted her face down to nuzzle and kiss his hardening member through the fabric, before tugging at his pants and releasing his bare erection to her, which she enthusiastically wrapped her lips around once she got the chance.

"Ah…Erza," he moaned, his pelvis pushing upwards in a slow and steady rhythm. He reached one hand out to caress one of her breasts before running his finger down her back and attempting to pull her pants and underwear all off with one hand. He only got as far as exposing her plump ass so he made do with that, slapping his hand onto one of the cheeks and massaging it.

She giggled, his cock popping out of her mouth—much thicker than it was when she had started sucking on it—and she lay down onto her side onto the mattress, so that she could finish pulling off her pants completely.

Now entirely naked, they cuddled, kissing and moaning into each other's lips passionately, entangled in each other's arms and legs. Her hand reached down to stroke him while he delicately fondled one of her breasts, thumbing the aroused nipple of it.

"Turn around," he told her softly, taking hold of his own dick again and waiting for her to do just that. Once her back was facing him and he had a very clear view of her ass, he sided his body up next to hers, lifting her thigh up to split her legs. "Keep it there for me, okay?"

She nodded, doing exactly what he asked her, and he tapped the tip of his cock against her center, grinding his erection between his hand and her clit, sliding within the already formed juices of her arousal.

"Mmm…" she hummed, the tension within her building up and getting her even more wet.

"Hey, Erza…" he said, whispering into her ear as he continued teasing her.

"Mmm?"

"I wanted to ask you about something I found in your closet," he continued, a smirk slowly growing across his lips.

"…what did you find?" she asked him, although he could hear the smile in her voice and he knew she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"Oh I don't know," he drawled, reaching behind himself with his free hand before dangling it in front of her face.

He watched her take one glance at the long, pink and smooth thing before she blushed, turning her face into the pillow. Jellal found this much too funny and stopped grinding his dick against her to focus on the dildo he was holding just above her face. He turned her back around, making her face the sex toy again.

"You should clean up better, you dirty girl," he warned, with a purr. "What if someone else had found this?"

She shyly smiled. "What if I wanted you to find it?" she challenged.

"Hmm…" he murmured, circling her lips with the tip of the toy slowly before tracing it down her body.

She quivered, a gasp releasing from her lips as she felt the cold dildo run along her inner thigh.

"Be honest with me, Erza," he said, now rubbing the toy up and down her center—dousing it in her arousal sensually, making soft lewd sounds. "Which do you like better: this toy or my cock?"

Erza turned her flushed face towards him, giving him a shy smile.

"Well," she started, coyly. "This one is _always_ hard."

He grinned mischievously. "You didn't answer the question," he said, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Which one do you want more right now?" He then prodded her opening with the toy, making a small whimper come through her lips.

She breathed heavier, with an open mouth, but she looked at him defiantly, not wanting to give him an answer.

"You're going to have to choose one or the other, or you're not getting fucked by either tonight," he purred.

She closed her eyes, hips grinding against the dildo, and smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"Or maybe…" he said, kissing her cheek. "…maybe you want _both_?"

Her eyes flickered open and she gave him an innocent look, as if he had caught her. "Heh," she smiled.

"Mmm…" he groaned upon hearing her response, lifting himself up and giving her an open-mouthed kiss. "Who's my naughty little angel?"

"I am," she giggled.

"Yeah, you are," he affirmed. Jellal turned her around to her side, pressing her back against his chest. His arm came up around her, presenting her the dildo, now drenched in her arousal. "So suck this off and lick it clean."

Erza hesitantly parted her lips a little, taking just the tip of the toy into her mouth.

"Oh, don't act like you've never done this before," he growled. "I know you're always playing with yourself on the nights that I'm not here to satisfy you."

She moaned, swallowing and opened her mouth wider as he gently pushed the dildo further into her mouth, moving it in and out of her.

"That's a good girl," he said. "Get it nice and wet—it'll go in easier later."

Jellal held back a grunt as he saw her close her eyes, moaning to herself and clearly enjoying sucking off her toy. His own cock definitely was feeling envious but there was a strange sexiness he felt from being the force behind the dildo. He continued watching her sucking hard—god, that was so hot, and if this was how she looked when she was sucking his dick off—damn, he was one fucking lucky guy.

When he pulled the pink cock completely out of her mouth, she actually leaned forward, mouth following it for a moment—as if she didn't want to let it go. The dildo slid out of her mouth with a popping sound and she whined about him taking her toy away.

"Oh, don't worry, Erza. I'll give you back your toy," he cooed.

He aimed the dildo at her opening, circling around her tight center, making her mewl loudly and clutch the sheets underneath her. He crouched over, wanting to witness her taking it in with his own eyes.

"Just shove it up me already," she suddenly blurted.

He sucked his teeth at her crass language. "You want it bad, huh?" he teased. "I don't ever hear you moaning this bad for me."

"If you're not going to do it for me, I'll do it myself," she snapped, exasperated and desperate, her hand reaching down to grab hold of the dildo.

He held back a laugh, letting her have control of the joy stick. "Okay, cutie pie, show me how you fuck yourself."

Almost immediately, she pushed the cock in, her mouth opening wide and letting out a moan, and her hips tilting upwards to the sky, her legs splitting further apart. She moved in and out a few times, testing at different angles, before she found one that she wanted to stick with and adjusted her hand to the other end of the toy.

"You seem like you've done this hundreds of times before," he mused, watching her opening stretch around the thick dildo, enjoying the view and most especially the sounds of her pleasure. He kissed her inner thigh. "I don't even think you need me."

Erza stopped in the middle of her self-fucking to laugh once, before moaning took over her vocal chords once again as she increased her speed.

"You're so hot," he encouraged her. "Let me see you make yourself cum."

"Yeah…yeah, yeah," she mewled, her other free hand now joining her, rubbing over her clit.

"You like big and thick, don't you? I mean that's why you bought this one, huh?"

Her moaning began to increase in pitch and her movements in and out quickened and shallowed out. Breathing noisily, she started mumbling incomprehensibly and he could tell that she was about to completely lose control and climax.

"Oh…Jellal, I'm going to cum!" she suddenly blurted.

"Go for it, babe. That's what I'm here to see."

She panted in short bursts and he lustfully watched as she approached her tipping point—

"Ah!" she jerked up, knees quivering. "Ah!" she cried again, pulsing again, her whole body shaking. "Ah…" she groaned, her hips coming down to the mattress, and her breathing restarting.

After recovering, she turned toward him and smiled bashfully. He reached forward for her face and kissed her.

"You should send me videos next time," he said, winking.

She smiled, a light sheen of sweat covering her face. "You think so?"

He leaned down to kiss her again. "I know so." He looked down at the used pink toy. "Can I try you now?" he asked her, slowly reaching for the dildo.

"Yeah…" she breathed softly, letting her hand go from the toy and letting him take control.

He slowly rubbed it back and forth over her leftover cum from before, pressing it over her clit before finally—after she begged him a little—pushing it into her entrance, letting go in about an inch deep before he rotated it around, stirring her with it.

He absolutely loved how all the directions he could try with the toy—all these movements that were so much easier to control with his hand—and he knew she loved how he was experimenting every single possibility with her.

She moaned softly, but then when he rotated at a particular spot, she yelped and grabbed his free arm, clutching it hard. "Ah…" she gasped.

"Mmm, you like it there, don't you?" he said, holding the dido at the spot.

She nodded. "Yeah…yeah," she panted.

He held it right there, moving in and out at that special angle, and as she let out a moan, he turned back towards her, kissing her with an open mouth while keeping the same steady pace back and forth.

She slowly moved her hand down his torso, giving his member a couple of strokes—and he groaned, reminding himself about his own dick. He had been so entranced by the idea of fucking Erza with a toy that he had practically forgotten that he had a cock to satisfy too.

"Jellal…" she suddenly cooed, in the middle of her moaning. "I said I wanted both, remember?"

And her hand tightened pleasurably around his dick.

His heart skipped a beat, in a really fucking good way.

He knelt down, grazing his lips by her ear, choosing his words carefully. "Which hole for which cock?"

She turned her head, looking salaciously at him. "Have it your way," she purred.

"Well," he deduced, slowly jerking the dildo back and forth inside her. "This one already seems occupied."

"Then take the other one," she said, under her breath, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

He groaned, just imagining everything before it was even happening.

"On all fours, Erza," he told her, standing up on his knees. She pushed her ass towards him, making the dildo go further inside her. He toyed with her for a few more strokes, getting her nice and wet again before using his hand to transfer her juices over her asshole and over his cock.

He continued pushing the toy in and out as he slowly began to work on relaxing her other hole, starting with his finger. He prodded a couple times before he felt her hips loosen, her muscles relax—and then holy mother of god, his finger was slipping inside.

"Ah…" she moaned, a much more guttural sound than he was used to.

"You're so fucking tight," he told her, sticking his finger in another knuckle. "I love it."

"Mmm…shit…" she cursed, as he started to move in and out. Her body began to rock backwards to encourage him further in. She moaned loudly.

"You said you wanted both, huh?" he asked her again, moving the dildo and his fingers in alternate directions.

"Yeah," she groaned.

"Yeah?"

"Yes damn it, stick your cock into me!" she whined, frustrated.

"Fiesty," he chuckled.

"Fuck me, Jellal!" and she snapped a look back at him.

"Okay, okay, as you wish," he cooed, pulling out his finger and aiming his tip into her slightly expanded hole.

He focused a bit, holding it tight and straight, patiently moving himself in, hearing her moan grow deeper as he went further in. He stopped at around an inch in, moving the dildo in and out, and feeling the ridge of it run under his cock.

Shit, he could just cum without even moving.

But based on the way that she was rocking back into his dick, he could tell that she wanted him to move, and he held onto her ass with his free hand before pushing in and out, starting slowly at first, but as she relaxed deeper into it, he found himself being able to move with more ease.

"Oh! So fucking good!" Erza shrieked, seesawing her body back and forth. "Oh god, Jellal, you're so fucking good, so fucking good…"

"Yeah take me all the way," he breathed out.

"Mmm, fuck my ass, Jellal," she panted. "Own it."

He grunted, unable to make out any more words, feeling her tight ass around him—feeling it tighten as he pushed the dildo further into her. It was so fucking exhilarating—he could barely keep both cocks going as he felt his climax approaching.

"E-Erza," he panted. "I'm gonna cum."

"Wait for me," she begged. "I'm almost—I'm almost there!"

He took a deep breath in before deepening his strokes, his hand increasing speed and angling upwards. He waited as her pants grew higher and higher, until—

"Fuck!" she shouted, her voice dissolving into a moan.

There it was.

He released into her, feeling her fill up with his seed.

"Oh..." he breathed out. "Fuck…"

When the waves of orgasms passed over both of them, he slowly pulled completely out of her, throwing the dildo to the side. He took the chance to gaze at his cum dripping out of her slowly re-tightening asshole before he retreated back to her side, falling into a post-coitus cuddle.

"How was that?" he asked her, when they caught their breaths.

She nodded, tired. "Good," she simply replied. "Did you like that?"

"Of course," he immediately replied. He grinned, before adding. "I sorta wish I found out about your closet earlier."

"I can still shove you back in there," she snapped.

He winked. "That's okay—I've discovered I really like tight spots."

And when she angrily kicked him back into the closet, Jellal decided that perhaps puns did not serve as the best pillow talk.

* * *

 **Yessssss…the week is done! Mission Lemon is complete! Wahhhh life was such a mess these past five days.**

 **Love you all! I'm officially not dedicated to creating more lemon chapters, but as you've seen, reader support (*cough* reviews *cough*) are definitely the fuel to keep me going and letting me know what more you want. So mayhaps I'll see you again when I'm more inspired in the future! Cheers!**

 **Your retiring lemon writer,**

 **thir13enth**

 **PS – Let me know which ones you liked the most this week! That way I know what you want to see more of ;)**


	12. challenge

**Yep. I'm back!**

 **And this time, I'm participating in the _actual_ official week of Jerza Love Fest 2015! I did it unofficially earlier this month, but I have since discovered that the Week was pushed back a little bit this year. Unfortunately for me this means I'll be gearing up to spend a couple more hours awake at night, but I think this is good news for my dear lemon-lovers of this story.**

 **I'll be going by the prompts given provided by the organizers for the most part and posting them here. And as for what happened to the actual _Hot Spring_ story...well these are more bonus chapters, I guess! Basically this story is going** **to become my library of Jerza smut...**

 **...which I hope y'all don't mind. ;)**

* * *

 **challenge**

 _prompt: lust_

* * *

The game was simple: Who would last the longest without giving in and touching the other?

Jellal himself wasn't sure how the challenge even first came to mind but when he saw the lustful and daring look in her eyes, he knew that presenting her with the game was not a mistake—especially after a long anniversary date night of fine wine, dressy clothes, and trying to act proper despite playing footsies underneath the cloth table.

They could barely hold it back in.

But Erza liked challenges. And Jellal wasn't going to deny her of a good one.

Jellal looked at Erza from across the bed, pinning this image of her into his memory. She looked absolutely sexy. Her fiery hair was pinned up at the top, looking like the spark of the passionate fire that she ignited within his soul. She wore (at least, for now) a simple black dress; wide-collared, unforgiving to the amount of collarbone it exposed to him; backless, offering him a tease of the sculpted line that fell all the way to her plump bottom; and cut short at the thigh, letting him only imagine running his fingers over her smooth legs.

She watched his eyes trace her body up and down before giving him a seductive smile and turning to her side. She started undressing from the top, reaching her hands up to her tied-back hair. He licked his lips, seeing her back arch sensually as she finally took the damn pins and ties out of her hair—he much better liked her hair down and loose—and when she finally let her hairstyle of the night go, like burning embers, her hair rolled down her back like a burning waterfall.

Looking back at him, she knelt down, making sure to turn her back to him so that he could see her body stretch in her dress as she knelt down to pull off her heels.

He relished the fabric tightening around curves for a moment before he realized—upon feeling a tightness at his own pants—that she was already destining herself to win if he didn't do anything about his own clothes.

So Jellal figured he needed to do something about that.

And when Erza turned around to see what kind of a reaction she got on him with her tease, he was already undoing the last button on his shirt, pulling off the white fabric and tossing it across the bed onto her face. She giggled when the shirt landed on her face, making her vision go black, immediately welcomed by the musky scent of his sweat and some hints of the cologne that he had used earlier that day. She inhaled discretely, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy and exhilaration at the memories associated with his smell, before pulling the clothing off his face so she could see his shirtless self.

And what a sight to see—his tie was still loosely around his neck and she knew he kept it on because she liked the look of nothing on him but the cloth leash around his neck. Her eyes followed the solid dark blue tie which matched his shaggy hair all the way to his navel, leaving her eyes with nowhere to look but at the ripples of his abdomen.

She felt a distinct hotness forming between her thighs, as he stretched his back, swinging his well-developed arms around his body and giving her a full rotational view of what was just across the bed from her. She could just imagine her hands running all over his warm skin, her lips grazing the edges of the firm muscles—as she had done many times before…

But just not yet tonight. She had to keep herself from letting her creativity get ahead of her.

Erza was not going to lose. She quickly snapped out of it, ignoring the heat of her flushed cheeks and continued her advance, stripping further her way down to bareness. She took the hem of her dress in her fingers and lifted the edge slowly, watching his jaw slowly drop and his eyes widening.

When she saw him swallow hard, she knew that she had won the upper hand again.

Jellal anticipated every single curve that came exposed as she lifted the black fabric further up her thigh. At this point in their relationship, he had of course memorized every single curve of her body but for some reason, every flash of skin with every little centimeter higher up her leg still came as a surprise for him.

His heart stopped when he realized that she had lifted the dress up past the tops of her thighs and he saw her lacy black underwear. His moth became dry and he practically groaned when seeing the panties come to form underneath her dress.

Erza turned to the side, grinning maturely, before continuing to lift her dress up and over her head, making sure he got a good view of her midsection and saw the catch of her dress at her breasts before the whole thing came up and over her head.

He could feel himself being completely entranced by her smooth skin, and she took full advantage of his hypnosis, then crawling onto the bed and then lying down on her back within the white sheets. She made herself comfortable, propping up her knees and lifting a finger up to him, motioning for him to come join her.

However, Jellal knew better than to fall for her tactics—or at least give in to them right away.

Instead, he unbuckled his belt and dropped them onto the floor. With a clang, the buckle fell to the ground, and at the same time, his loosened pants dropped just so enough so that she could start to see the short hairs that trailed downwards.

He watched her reaction. Her eyes were definitely on the lower section of his body and she rolled over onto her side, squeezing her thighs together while bringing her hand up to her lips. She made eye contact with him and captured his eyes in her chocolate brown gaze while she parted her soft plump lips and let her finger into the opening.

Jellal breathed out slowly, while he watched her roll onto her back again and suck on her finger, before her other hand drew his attention by slowly running down her torso, starting from her upper breast, over the cups of her matching lacy black bra over her waist and over her hips—touching all the places that _he_ wanted to touch himself.

The gravity pulling him into bed never felt so strong.

He quickly pulled down his pants, shedding them like snakeskin onto the floor, and joined her on the other side of the bed, bouncing onto the mattress. Taking care not to touch her, he hovered just over her, looking down at her mischievous face. He leaned down daringly, stopping at the point just where his bangs would tickle her—before suddenly blew a puff of air at her face.

"Hey!" she whined, her eyes closing by instinct.

He lifted himself up backwards and threw himself back onto his side of the mattress, chuckling.

She gave him a pouty face before he noticed her take note of his groin, a bulge threatening to slip out his boxers, looking at it for a moment before she returned her eyes to him. She made a show to suck harder on her finger before removing the digit from her mouth with a soft pop that made him moan softly.

"Is that even fair?" she asked him, motioning at his hardness.

"It's not my fault," he teased, with a soft coo. "I'm not doing a thing at all with my hands." And to make a point, he completely pulled off his boxers, tossing them aside before tucking his hands under his head.

To his surprise, after eyeing his member, she gave him an even more wicked smile.

"Well, then," she challenged, resting back comfortably onto the bed and then splitting her thighs.

She placed both her hands over her breast, squeezing them a little bit before pulling the cups off her and letting her breasts fall out of their lacy entrapments.

Jellal couldn't help but get a closer look, hoisting himself up onto his side and watching the bounce of her tits, restraining all desire to fondle them. Her nipples were still soft and he longed to flick them with his tongue to watch them grow harder, longed to suck on them while she moaned and squirmed under his caresses.

It was practically a crime to just only be staring at them.

Her underwear came off soon after, much quicker than he imagined, but when it happened, she threw her panties back at his face, maybe in revenge for throwing his shirt at her before, and when he grabbed them off his face to throw them to the floor, he felt the dampness of her panties on his fingers, the wetness gliding over his fingers. He discretely rose his fingers to his lips and licked them, tasting her sweet arousal.

That didn't go unnoticed by her, and she gave him a wide smile.

They looked at each other, for a moment, completely nude and expectantly—usually at this point they would have been already on top of each other and making passionate love, but with the challenge still hanging in the air, their pride and their win was still at stake.

And neither of them were about to let themselves down—even if every single fiber of their bodies was itching to reach out and touch the other.

She broke the stalemate first, her right hand began to travel back down her body, stopping midway at her thigh, as far as she could reach, before making u-turn and tracing a single dainty finger back up her leg. She leaned back a little bit, separating her legs slightly and allowing her hand to follow her skin to her sensitive center.

"Okay, _that's_ not fair," he pouted. "You can't just bend the rules like that."

"I'm not changing the rules," she replied, a smirk on her lips. "You just said that we weren't allowed to touch each other—but I'm only touching myself."

He couldn't say a word because he knew she was right, and he also couldn't help but release the groan that escaped his mouth when seeing her hand gyrating around herself, seeing her eyes close and her mouth opening in a pant.

Her nimble fingers circled around her center urgently, getting to work right away—and he could see it in her furrowed eyebrows and hear it in her light breathing. He felt his member pulse and let out quiet shudder while he reset his will to not just clamor over onto the other side to help her.

Watching her pleasure herself was exhilarating, albeit very frustrating, hearing her make sounds that _he_ should have been helping her make.

And when her finger slid into her slick opening, she gasped loudly, her pelvis jerking upward, her toes curling—he felt a sudden wave of energy to cum, the urge to thrust his hips forward and immediately held it back, waiting patiently.

"This isn't fair at all," he said, through gritted teeth and rough breathing.

She smiled in the middle of her self-stimulation, a light giggle.

"You better save yourself for me…" she cooed, all while shifting her position a little and spreading her legs out even more while she took a quick break from her self-penetration.

"So are you saying that I'm eventually going to fuck you?" he retorted, teasingly. "Whoever said such a thing?"

"Well it's obvious that you're going to give in and lose—just look at you," she replied, snarkily. "You can barely hold it together."

He scoffed. "I'll just wait then—I have a ton more patience than you." He shifted closer to her on the mattress, continuing. "And at some point you're going to want it." He moved his face a couple more inches toward her. "I'm not going to give it to you." And now his mouth was right by her ear, and he whispered.

"Even if you _beg_."

She shivered at the sound of his rough playful voice at her ear, and he could tell it was enough to get her going again, seeing her hand quicken its pace at her core.

He recognized the advance of her climax before she even admitted it—the hitching of her breath, the more desperate entrances of her fingers, the upwards angling of her hips, her other arm gripping the sheets underneath her, her sudden disinterest in everything around her.

He guessed there was more than just one way to get Erza turned on—his voice could also suffice, he realized, with a self-praising smile.

"You about to cum?" he cooed.

She bit her lip before nodding, and she orgasmed cutely, bursting with a high-pitched gasp. Her breath stopped for a split second before she returned, inhaling and exhaling hard to catch her breath.

He looked at her from across the pillows, seeing a new sheen of sweat over her forehead, the blush of her smile on her face. She looked so utterly beautiful—there was really nothing more he could have asked for in life but to see her happy and looking back at him with loving eyes.

The endearing sight made him completely forget why they were in bed in the first place, and he smiled, getting ready to have pillow talk before they would both eventually fall asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

Feeling a swell of pleasant happiness bloom in his chest, he leaned closer to her face. She smiled, and he was so close that he could feel the warmth of her blush radiating to his cheeks. She closed her eyes, anticipating, and he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.

But then he remembered that they were in the middle of a challenge.

She pulled back and cackled. "Hah! You lost!"

Jellal groaned—he would never win against her.

"Arguably, you kissed me at the same time," he pointed out, trying to get himself out of the losing predicament.

"You were the one that leaned in to kiss me," she argued. "I didn't do anything—you brought this upon yourself."

He smirked. "Well then, I guess you're right. Time to go to sleep then." And he pulled the covers over his body and turned back around.

"Hey!" she whined, reaching out to grab his arm.

"Hm?" Jellal teased, turning around.

"We…we're not done yet, are we?" she asked, boldly, but bashfully.

He gave her a wide smile. "Now who's touching who?" he challenged, throwing off the blankets off his body.

Erza rolled her eyes. "Sore loser," she accused, before leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Well you've obviously lost the challenge," he growled into her lips, pulling her hips up to prop her up on top of him, relishing her weight on top of his body, a feeling that he had been waiting for since the start of the night.

"Truce?"

"Truce?" he asked, nuzzling her neck with his nose and lips. "That's nothing like the Erza I know."

She smiled. "Only in times of need."

* * *

 **So, good start to the week? Let me know what you think! This one was written in a slightly different style than usual and I'm wondering what people like and don't like. Feel free to PM me your secret dark desires too haha!**

 **Your very sour writer,**

 **thir13enth**


	13. acrylic

**Sorry friends, really short drabble today. Not too much time left in my day but I promised to do all the days of Jerza Love Fest so I'm trying really hard. :D Today's p** **rompt is handprints.**

* * *

 **acrylic**

* * *

Oh god.

Erza was not going to like this at all.

Not one bit.

"What am I going to do with you, Simon?" he scolded the scarlet-haired child, whose hands were dripping with paint—which was slowly turning into a sickening deep brown-purple-green goop between his small stubby fingers.

The kid clapped his hands happily—splattering some more dots of color over the floor—gurgling a cheerful tune and completely oblivious to what kind of trouble he was about to get his father into.

Jellal sighed, bending down and picking up the toddler. The weary man didn't particularly care that his son began to smear his shirt and his face with the paint left on his hands—he was already covered in streaks of color from trying to chase after the kid earlier.

"I leave to go to the bathroom for one minute—and you've already run into Mommy and Daddy's bedroom and covered the hallways in paint on your way there," he continued to rant to the wriggling young child in his hands. "Your Mommy is never going to trust me to leave you alone in the house with me ever again."

He turned the corner into the bathroom.

"And not only did you do all that but you also even dared to—"

His child laughed, blowing a raspberry at his father, interrupting him.

The blue-haired mage gave the toddler a glare—soft but stern—as he leaned over to prepare a bath. He placed his hand under the water stream, checking the temperature while washing off the dried paint on his hands from earlier.

He sat the child down onto the toilet, pulling off the kid's clothes and diaper before putting him down into the water.

"Alright, you little human," he said, taking some baby bath soap with one hand while making sure he was holding the kid still.

Jellal washed the child thoroughly, cooing every now and then to the toddler and hoping that some of the vocabulary that he was presenting would eventually be picked up by the kid. After the quick bath, Jellal dried him off, dressed him into a fresh diaper and set of clean clothes, and carried him back to the crib in the child's room.

Fortunately for Jellal, the tyke was already beginning to close his eyes, so putting him to sleep wasn't as hard as it was in earlier nights.

"You're just _so_ tired from all that painting and making the house a mess, aren't you?" he asked the toddler, nuzzling the child's scarlet hair.

Simon gurgled a little bit, and Jellal couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, goodnight you little troublemaker," he said, before leaning forward and kissing the toddler's forehead.

He watched Simon's heavy breathing for a moment before taking his leave, ready to take care of the mess that the child had made. He would have to first get to work cleaning off the paint from the walls.

And then he'd deal with…

Well, he didn't even want to think about it yet.

He sighed, taking a new sponge out of the cleaning supplies closet and pulling some detergent and paper towels from underneath the bathroom sink. After getting himself all set up, he pulled off his shirt, not wanting to get that even more colorful than it already was, and squatted down at the first streak of color on the hallway walls—a red handprint.

He started to concurrently scrub and dry the paint off the walls.

Fortunately for Jellal, the paint that he had let Simon creatively express himself with was precisely the type that was made for kids that were as troublesome as Simon—so although Jellal had a lot to clean up after, it didn't take him too much time to finish the entire hallway.

And in fact, Jellal thought for a brief moment that he might have had enough time before Erza got back to actually take care of—

But then he heard the front door unlock, and he harshly finished cleaning off the last patch of paint from the hallway walls before tossing the discolored sponge into the sink and standing awkwardly in front of the kitchen counter, waiting for her to come in.

"Hey," he said, as casually as he could, his heart beating fast.

He tried to make it into some form of a seductive pose—after all, he already had his shirt off.

And fortunately, she fell for it.

"Oooh," the scarlet-haired mother cooed, immediately noticing that her husband was already half-undressed before they were even in bed. She dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and came up to Jellal to place her hands on his chest and tiptoed to give him a peck on the lips. "What's the occasion?" she asked, leaning into him and giving him a mischievous smile.

He returned as good of a grin that he could offer and shrugged, unable to come up with a decent lie on the spot. "Just saving you the effort for later," he replied, instead, opting for a flirty line.

Erza laughed with a low voice. "Mmm," she said, trailing her hands up to his shoulders and admiring his broad build as her fingers slid down his arms, reaching down to clasp her hands within his.

Which is when she noticed that his hands were wet.

"Oh!" she gasped, looking down, and he gave her a bashful smile, lifting his hands up to show her that there was nothing indecent about the moisture on his hands.

"I took Simon to take a bath," he explained.

"Oh, did you?" she cooed. "What a good and delicious husband."

"Delicious?" he chuckled.

"Yes, delicious," she affirmed, eyeing his chest again before leaning forward to kiss him on the lips again. "And did you already put him to bed?"

"Yeah, he's already asleep," Jellal told her, which brought a smirk up to her lips.

"Well then," she said lustfully, pulling off her suit jacket. "Looks like we can get right to work then."

He gave her a brief laugh, circling her waist with his arms and bringing her right up against his chest.

"I thought that's what you just came back from," he growled into her neck, kissing it before he sucked gently on the flushed skin.

"Overtime then," she sighed, moaning into the butterflies he was trailing down her collarbone, feeling his fingers starting to work the buttons of her shirt off.

"Oh?" he purred, letting her shirt fall to the floor and bringing his hands back to her waist and slapping her bottom. "Who told you to do those hours? Your boss?"

She giggled before suddenly hoisting herself onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She whispered into his ear. "Yeah—let's talk privately in your office."

He carried her all the way to bed, nipping her soft peachy skin every now and then before he threw her onto the bed, where she immediately began to strip the rest of her clothing off. He did the same, shedding the jeans and his boxers, before joining her again onto the mattress and tangling into each other's arms with kisses.

They rolled over so that Jellal was onto his back. Erza straddled him and took no time at all in taking his hard member and angling it into her before she sat down onto him completely, a satisfied gasp leaving her lips.

"Fuck, Erza…" he groaned, not expecting the quick entry. He was used to holding himself together during foreplay—so the idea of him letting go a lot faster this time around was exhilarating as much as it was confusing for his body.

The couple shifted into a comfortable position—his hands on her hips, her body leaning forward with her hands onto his shoulders and curving herself into a satisfactory angle—before they rocked back and forth, starting shallow and fast.

"Oh, Jellal…" she cried. "Yes…"

She was gasping already, breathing hard into his neck, whining for more, until—

She shrieked his name once, her torso collapsing onto him, her legs quivering. He could feel her contracting around his member, hear her rapid breathing against his chest.

"Wow…you went quick today," he murmured, letting her recover a moment before gently pushing her back onto him, knowing that this was not enough for her for the night.

"Yeah…" she giggled. "I was thinking about you all day."

He chuckled, bringing his hands up to squeeze her breasts lightly and pressing his lips against hers.

She suddenly made an excited sound—one that she would make when she had an idea.

Usually a kinky idea.

"Mmm!" she said, wiggling her hips. "We should get the chains out from the closet." She giggled again. "I wanna play."

He gave her a seductive smile but then his heart suddenly stopped—and he was suddenly reminded about the entire reason why he had gotten her into bed in the first place.

"Uh—maybe….maybe another night?" he suggested, trying to help her forget her kinky idea by giving her long and hard thrusts up.

"Huh?" she half-asked half-moaned, feeling him go in and out of her. It was an extra high-pitched sound. She looked legimately confused albeit with a lustful look.

It was a strangely paired expression.

"Let's…um…" he said, carefully, his hips slowing in rhythm and thrust. "Let's not play with the chains today, mmkay?"

She whined, arching her back and fondling her breasts, sitting back further into him. "What do you mean?" she pouted. "Don't you like the chains?"

"I do, but—"

"Then let's go get the chains!" she exclaimed, excitedly, as if she was a young girl in a bakery shop. She gyrated on him one more time before suddenly picking herself up off him and sprinting off to the other side of the room, reaching for the closet door.

"Wait, no—" and Jellal grabbed her from behind, hugging her and pressing her backwards into him, attempting to distract her with more passionate kisses to her back and her neck.

Erza was not amused. "Hey," she said, shrugging his kisses off and pulling his arms off from around her. "What's going on?" She turned around to face him, in all her naked glory, with her hands on her hips, confronting him.

She was definitely catching onto something, and Jellal had no way to stop his impending doom.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down and dejected.

"What? Jellal, what's going on?" she suddenly asked him.

"I…" and he took a breath before admitting. "I let Simon into the closet."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with that?"

He sighed again. "He…we were playing with paint…and he got…paint…all over your armor."

The silence that straddled between the two of them was insurmountable. Jellal knew that he was definitely dead—and it definitely sucked that he was going to be naked for her wrath.

"Simon…" she repeated, her eyes widening before she swirled around and opened the closet to see the damage that had been done.

Handprints—of all colors—were scattered around all her armor sets. There was no other way to describe it to the requip mage but hell. He could imagine his wife's terror—one day while defeating an ogre she would change into her Flight Armor—only to be humiliated because the cheetah printed armor had green and pink handprints of paint smeared all over it.

He stepped back, sitting back onto the mattress, very upset that this had all happened again. He watched her stare into her closet, before she slowly stepped in, as if to better assess the damage that had been done to her precious armor.

"I'm sorry, Erza," he said, looking down at the floor to his feet. "This is all my fault."

"Indeed," she agreed, sternly.

He heard her bare footsteps come closer to him, until she was standing right in front of him.

She lifted his chin with one finger—bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

And that was when he realized that he was actually in for a different kind of trouble.

"Well then," she said salaciously, a devilish smile on her lips, slapping the play whip onto her palm before caressing his torso with the leather strips.

"You'll just have to get punished _real bad._ "

* * *

 **Actually, my bad. This drabble of mine turned into a smut piece, and now instead of filing it in** ** _sugar sweet_** **I had to file it into** ** _Hot Springs._** **That definitely originally was not the plan. I'm sorry-not-sorry. (Actually I'm sorry about the title of this one-shot. I honestly couldn't think of anything.)**

 **As usual, let me know what you think!**

 **thir13enth**


	14. blue

**This was a request from Tsukiko Mizuno (although…I'm not sure if I hit it on the spot)!** **I'm sorry it took me such a long time to get to it. I was definitely smut-ted out since last month, but I thought that I would haul ass and try to get this to you before the holiday season was over. I** ** _did_** **promise after all.**

 **To note, this one takes place during the Tower of Heaven arc. Just after Jellal embraces her and she finds out that he had been tricking her all along.**

 **This one definitely takes on a different tone than my previous smut-shots. I don't think it's something I'd naturally write but I wanted to take on the challenge! And this gets off some people and not others, so yeah…to each their own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **blue**

* * *

Everything was already over before it even began.

The last time that he had embraced her—then cast her aside, she felt nothing but betrayal.

Now that he had embraced her and she was wrapped up in the red strings of his burning magic, she felt the same, the exact same that she felt all those years back.

She was older, more mature, she had outgrown her original armor and let her hair grow out, but in front of him she felt stripped bare once again—all her past insecurities in front of her.

He had tricked her. All this time.

And she had fallen for it all over again.

"Goodbye, Erza," he said, pushing her against the cold smooth surface of a large lacrima crystal behind her. She was helpless and she couldn't move. She was helpless and couldn't anything to stop it.

All these sweet nothings that he had whispered in her ear. She had believed them. All.

"You know I loved you right, Erza? You could have been my queen."

Was that a lie? Even while he had already broken the trust between them, he still dared to lie to her?

"Fuck you," she spat at him.

He laughed. "I love you too. It's a pity that you won't be able to experience it, though. Love."

She stared at him, giving him vicious eyes—hoping that the fury behind her pupils would burn him down, hoping that something would awaken in her—just like when she had last rebelled from this dreadful island—a new power, a new magic…

Everything came to a stop when he lifted her chin up, leaning down and coming in close to her.

"Maybe that'll be my gift to you before we part," he murmured, lips whispering, breath tickling.

She whimpered.

"I wouldn't ever want to hurt you," he reminded her.

She tried hard to turn her face away from him, but she couldn't take her eyes off his intense browns, hard and bitter but there was a shade of gentle earth brown under the hard edges of his irises.

He was lying. He was looking her right in the eye and lying to her. Everything that he was doing. He was going to sacrifice her. He was going destroy the world. And yet, he was here telling her that he wasn't going to hurt her?

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," he whispered under his breath, before taking her lips within his.

He had said it so quietly—she wasn't sure if he had actually said the words or not.

It didn't matter. He was already all over her lips. Hot, soft, desperate butterflies over her mouth. All she heard was his breath and a suppressed purr at the base of his throat. All she smelled was his musky skin and the bitterness of his looming presence.

Right, she reminded herself. She wasn't strong enough. This had always been her destiny. It was she that was the one in the wrong. She had been the one to run away all this time. She should have stayed and stopped this all from happening. They were always meant to lose. Right from the very start.

How dare she think to herself that for a moment—while they were running away from the slavemasters, while they were fighting off and defending the other children from harm—that she could change the world and carry its problems on her own shoulders?

She parted her lips and let him in.

He moaned and took the opportunity, leaning his forehead in closer and slipping his tongue just past her lips. She hesitantly met him and trailed along, slicking back into his warm mouth. He inhaled and she exhaled and she inhaled and he exhaled and they breathed each other up, drank each other up.

All of it was all wrong. All of it was so right.

"Jellal…" she sighed into his neck. She could hear his labored breathing at her ear.

She felt his hand cup her right breast, felt his fingers over the bandages. She let out a gasp when his thumb run over a hard knob that poked out against the fabric. He circled around it and she felt her eyebrows furrow—in pleasure, in confusion, in conflict.

This wasn't supposed to be happening, yet at the same time, she didn't do anything to stop it.

His lips slipped down her neck and past her collarbones, tongue flickering over where his thumb had been circling around. His saliva moistened her clothing and the sensation moistened parts of her below.

"You like that, don't you?" he told her, his mouth popping off her and his eyes looking up back at her.

It was less of a question and more of a command.

He waited for her answer, but her lips quivered and she was wordless.

Jellal gave her a soft smile before pressing his lips onto hers again and then trailing another path down to her untouched breast, giving it equal punishment under his mouth's teasing.

She watched—she could only watch him—as he lavishly licked her the sensitive knob. She gasped when feeling his fingers back on her other breast—not expecting him to work on both of her breasts at the same time. She mewled, very sensitive. Her toes curled and her fingers strained, but she was under his leash and control.

"It frustrates you, doesn't it, Erza?" he purred, curling his finger underneath the only fabric that kept her apart from him. "That you can't grab my throat and pummel me to the floor? Bring me down under you and give me the punishment I deserve for having been so bad?"

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and mentally cursing at him, mentally cursing herself for getting into this situation in the first place—the entire plan to come back and conquer the Tower of Heaven was bound to fail from the start. She had lost before she had even began.

And suddenly all the wrappings around her chest came off, and one of his hands had reached down below between her legs. He slipped a finger into her sensitive folds, prodding just to his first knuckle with a slim finger, using his other hand to mold her breast gently into a plump peak. His lips wrapped around her nipple and the coordinated movement brought her down to a low moan.

"S-Stop!" she finally said, getting it off her chest.

"Stop what?" he asked her, bringing his lips back up to her face and kissing her cheek. "Stop teasing? Because I think that's just what I'll do."

Swiftly, the waistbands of her pants fell over her hipbones and past the tops of her thighs. She felt a small breeze of wind expose her wet center to the air and she half shivered at the sensation and half shivered at the sight of his mouth upon her.

He repeated the same motions as he did with her breasts and her mouth gaped open, breathing in and out heavily as she tried to felt her overflowing desire and satisfaction run through every nerve in her body. Her muscles tensed and contracted and she was just so out of control—

A smooth and hard tip rubbed over her, and even though her eyes were closed, she very full well knew what he was poising at her entrance. She looked down to confirm, seeing his hardened member poking off him and aiming right into her.

She looked at him, eyes widened and jaw hanging open.

He smirked at her, confirming that he was going to indeed do it before he took her, thrust himself into a space that she had never let open before. He took her, and she hated herself for moaning when he did it, for being so conflicted, and for enjoying every inch of him even though she knew that every single bit of him was so wrong.

He slid back and forth into her, pushing away all the doubts and regrets that they had between them, rode her hard so hard she wondered if he thought this was their only solution.

His eyes flickered back up to hers, and she look back at him with half-dazed eyes, panting and wanting, yet suppressing and denying.

And maybe—just maybe—for two seconds she looked into his eyes and saw someone that she might have loved.

But the moment faded just as quickly as her life in front of her.

She saw blue—nothing else—and when she awoke to bright lights, she wasn't sure if she had just awakened from a dream or if she was entering a new nightmare.

* * *

 **Wow, this was really damn difficult for me to write actually, which is probably why it took me forever to get to, haha. Wasn't as explicit as maybe I think some of you were hoping (lol). Sorry friends, I'll admit it's not my best work. ;)**

 **Anyway, I'll probably start reorganizing my works, so I'll be slowly transferring some chapters to another fic so as not to keep cluttering this separate story! Keep the requests coming—I'm completely out of smut-ish ideas haha.**

 **thir13enth**


	15. hands-free

**psa:** yeah, it's been a long time since i've updated this story. two main reasons: one, i needed to get this organized before i added more to this stack of jerza smut, because it turned into a multi-chap into a hybrid of a multi-chap with additional chapters. and two, because my writing style has changed A TON and it felt weird to be adding new smut into this collection when it reads so differently.

but that said, i know that plenty of you have been asking me to update and i am very excited to tell you that i am very willing to do so. i've fixed what i needed to sort out for now, and i will be adding more to this collection of jerza smut! **thank you to everyone that has been waiting patiently and have been reading and reviewing all this time!**

again, to note, these are all still individual one-shots that are in no way related to each other! but ok ok, on the show, right?

.

.

 **notes** : I suppose after writing acnoleen (acnologia x eileen, the new ship on the street) the sexual tension left me at a point where I felt inspired to write jerza fluffsmut. forgive me.

* * *

 **hands-free**  
 _Erza can take care of things herself, but she doesn't mind the extra help._

* * *

Erza doesn't think that her glance of Jellal's rather sculpted and sweat-glistened back—fresh from his morning workout—actually turned her on until she finds herself clutching the edge of her seat at work, crossing her legs a little too tight underneath her desk.

She lets out a breath, sighing. She did not think for a second she'd be so affected by that furtive look from under the covers at her husband twisting around to toss his gym clothes into the laundry hamper, hair slightly slicked back from his habitual running of his right hand through over his head after every rep…

Well. He most certainly had an early morning, she thinks, her mind venturing further through her imagined sequence of his events—Jellal massaging soap suds over his hardened-from-weights and warm-from-exercise shoulders and upper arms…Jellal taking a deep breath in and out, chest expanding at the peak of his inhale and diaphragm and abdomen contracting at the rest…Jellal shuddering and exhale quivering under the cold water while he waits for the water to heat up…

She clears her throat and shakes the image from her head, squeezing her eyes tight and lightly slapping her cheeks with both hands.

The honeymoon-darling-I-love-everything-about-you-let's-fuck-every-night phase of her marriage was long past! How could she be feeling _this_ wanting of her husband even after two toddlers and a mortgage to share?

This must all have to do with the fact that he found a new workout partner at the gym—Laxus, was it?—and started to get excited again about shaping up for the summer.

She can't imagine who Jellal could _possibly_ be shaping up for—but she can never stop the pursed smile that curls over her lips whenever she thinks that, well of _course_ he's shaping up for _her._ And how else would she be able to fully appreciate his hard _hard_ work except fully naked, lips on lips, skin on skin, moans on moans—

She is getting caught up again, she realizes, recrossing her legs in the other direction and reminding herself that she is most definitely at work and that she is most definitely in the cubicle right across from her employer's door.

She twirls the pen in her right hand—too shaky to sign another document for the past hour—and damn that all she can think about is going home as soon as possible to get rid of the tension hot and uncomfortable at the center of her hips.

She thinks briefly of excusing herself to the bathroom to settle things because she feels ripe enough to burst at the seams but oh hell no, she is absolutely _not_ that lurid and bathroom stalls are probably the most terrible places to get _anything_ done.

She would wait.

And wait she does—groaning to herself almost every eight to twelve minutes for the hour hand on the clock to tick to her time home.

Today, she wastes no time getting straight to bed, and almost forgets to close the door behind her before she kicks off her shoes, peels off her stockings, pulls off her top, pushes down her bottoms and settles into the smooth silky sheets of the bed while her hand settles onto the slick slippery folds between her legs.

She curses in satisfaction and a moan slips from her lips. Her body has been waiting an entire day and she was more than capable of handling—no pun intended—her issues on her own.

Erza bites her bottom lip, bucking her hips. Her thighs squeeze together, inner muscles vibrating sweetly at her impatience. She lets out some form of a grunt and tucks her mouth into the bicep of her free arm, gently running the sharp edges of her teeth over her skin before she allows herself to continue circling her moistened fingers over all the spots that she is well aware is she cannot resist but simply _must forbid herself_ until the very moment she—

Her astute-from-having-young-children ears hear the click of the lock at the front door.

The salacious cloud steaming her mind disappears almost immediately. She stills, deducing everything she can about the situation—it's little past six o'clock and the only other person that enough grip strength to turn the key that quickly aside from herself is Jellal—and deducing her next best course of action—tuck herself under the sheets and wait for him to realize that she's very much undressed and well…take things from there…

But there's a mischievous and snickering little part of her brain—the same one that peeked at Jellal pulling his shirt off this morning while pretending to be asleep—that thinks what a fun experiment to see what would happen if he just happened to catch her in the middle of her self-care.

And so her hand drops back down to where it needs to be and she props herself in a way that seems inviting. Her heart beats fast, and quite honestly, she's so focused on trying to figure out how close he is to the bedroom door and discovering her that she can barely focus.

Her skin prickles once she hears the jiggle of the doorknob—and oh god, this is all a terrible idea, isn't it?—and then the door swings wide open.

"Hey Er—" and the smile from his face turns into wide-mouthed awe.

She opens her eyes and pretends to be surprised, but she's not very good at it and everything just comes out sly and she is very sure that he can read every detail of her face (and well, all her everything else) down to the very fact that yes, she been contemplating his sexy self even as she was ordering her first coffee—mocha latte with _extra_ whipped cream on top—this morning.

Something that sounds like 'shit' rolls off his tongue and he quickly closes the door behind him, gesturing a little awkwardly and saying something incoherent about 'kids' and 'picking them up' and 'they're home'—and it's around this time that Erza remembers that it's a Thursday (Jellal's day to transport the kids) and that this particular Thursday the kids are not going to piano lessons because the instructor is out of town.

Erza thus 'eeps!' and slips back under the safety of the bed, while Jellal excuses himself from the scene and decides to go take care of the kids before he presumably comes to take care of _her_.

She blushes and sinks into a cave of blankets and pillows, giggling at the whole absurd situation and flushed embarrassed at the whole premise of her needs.

"Oh my god…" she chortles into her wrists, covering her face with her arms, curled in a ball in the middle of the mattress—bed completely messed up and sheets unstraightened.

She laughs and laughs and laughs so hard that she doesn't even realize that Jellal has locked the door behind him (after making sure the children are occupied doing whatever he got them to be distracted doing—probably TV) and has pulled off his work shirt until he flings aside the blankets that are covering her.

"Hey, you," he says—barely, before her lips lock over his and pull him down over her, her hands gripping hard against his shoulder blades, her legs wrapping around his waist, ankles crossing behind him just below his belt.

"You caught me wet-handed," she finally snorts, amusing herself with her own lame joke, but he still smiles wide and laughs for her entertainment. "I wasn't able to finish the job."

They chuckle between exchanged kisses, and Jellal slowly takes control—until his lips are rough against her neck, his hand is tracing light circles along her stomach, and her laughs become gasps.

He wastes no time. She doesn't complain.

"Need help then?" he growls along the swell of her thigh, strong hands parting her knees all the way to the mattress. "Finishing?" he clarifies, hot breath tickling her at the very core.

His eyes meet hers, intense and hot, looking up at her through the cleavage of her breasts.

She nods—and when she sees his eyes turn back down and his eyelashes flutter half-closed, she moans (only a little hushed because the walls are thin) and clenches the sheets into tight fists, pleased—oh _so_ pleased that she doesn't need to offer him a single hand in finishing her right up.

* * *

 **notes:** narration style in this fic was more or less of an experiment. emdashes galore.

and in case anyone is wondering, which I'm sure you're all not because this is tmi, if given the content of this fic if I'm feeling desires right now, I'm very much not. my muse must be horny though, so I thought I would at least write this while the words were coming. pun intended.

let me know what you think! as always, still always, very appreciated!

 **thir13enth**


	16. kiss the cook

**notes:** in which i try to write smut in less than 500 words. let's see how i do.

 **for:** excuse me, **mirajens**. are we trying to one up each other with fics? because now I owe you one.

* * *

 **kiss the cook**  
 _Erza knows exactly what she's in for when she decides to put on an apron—and nothing else._

* * *

Erza knows exactly what she's in for when she decides to put on an apron to make breakfast—with nothing else on.

Casually, she cracks eggs into the hot oil in the pan, ignoring the sounds of Jellal finally waking up and rolling out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom in the hallway just around the corner—completely unaware of her unclothed condition. She watches the whites of the eggs stiffen while listening to her husband's morning routine behind the gentle sizzle crack of cooking.

She notes he isn't taking a shower when she hears no squeak of the shower water—but no matter, she thinks, shifting her weight from her left to right leg—she's already clean.

She pushes one of the eggs closer to the center of the pan, musing whether or not to go sunny side up or down on breakfast today. But on second thought, she flips the eggs over, deciding that maybe she'd want an easier clean up of the dishes afterward.

Jellal walks into the kitchen, bedhead and shirtless—probably only having gotten as far as emptying his bladder and washing his face—stumbling in to grab the carton of milk in the refrigerator.

He's very likely still half asleep because he doesn't notice that her bare ass is hanging out of her apron until she berates him for drinking directly from the carton—and when this happens, his eyes widen and he keels, spitting out milk.

She briefly looks at the splatter of milk on the tile, a little disappointed because she wasn't quite expecting to do any mopping today.

He immediately puts down the carton—still open—and reaches past her for some paper towels. He wipes at his mouth with his forearm and squats down to clean up his mess.

"I didn't realize you wanted kids this badly," he tells her in a still-croaky-from-sleep voice, wiping methodically at the floor.

She places the finished eggs onto the prepared plate aside the stove and then takes the last two eggs to fry from where they're balanced on the counter, cracking them against the pan. She turns slightly, giving Jellal the eggshells on his way to the trash, which he accepts into his left hand without a word, and tosses along with the spent paper towels.

"Let me be clear that I'm not having sex with you just because I want kids," she replies. Then coyly, she adds, "I just want to fuck you."

The faucet behind her shuts suddenly at her last words, and the next thing she knows, his wet hands have slipped around her to her front, wiping themselves dry on her apron. He presses his chest into her back, pushing her into the stove. She realizes it's harder to flip the eggs when her breasts are covering half her view straight down.

"You can have _such_ a dirty mouth in the morning, you know?" he mumbles against the crook of her neck. His breath sends shivers up her neck and tickles her left ear.

She smiles, biting her bottom lip, and rubs her ear with her shoulder to nudge him off the sensitive skin but to her dismay—or maybe to her excitement—his lips move to the other side of her neck, this time tacking a small swell of skin up into his mouth, sucking gently.

One arm hooks her securely against him. The other drifts backwards, slipping under the apron. She's not surprised when cool fingers reach deep between her thighs, but she also can't quite keep the egg balanced on her spatula.

The egg flips onto the other side anyway.

"I'm working with hot oil right now," she warns, tease-scolding him with a smile—the edge of which he kisses before retorting.

"Well, you're hotter," he mumbles against her neck.

As if considerate, he waits for her to flip the other egg before he dips in with a practiced finger—or two. Her hands come down to the counter. The spatula clatters against the plate she's propped it on.

The crackling of the eggs drowns out to silence, her mind in a whole other place than cooking breakfast. But when his palm begins to make clockwise circles in time to the in-out of his hand, she thinks it best to get the cooking over with as soon as possible. She picks up the spatula shakily and tosses the last two eggs onto the plate to join the other ones and then immediately turns off the fire under the pan before reaching both hands behind her to grind his hips against her backside, very aware of the bulge underneath his sweatpants.

"Done?" is all he asks to make her shudder at this point.

She swallows thickly and nods slowly, catching her breath.

He lets her, slowly retracting his fingers. His hands slide over her skin, resting a moment on either side of her waist before inching up to cup her breasts firmly in both hands, purposefully avoiding touching the very erect tips. She arches her back, resting the back of her head onto his left collarbone, lazily moving her hands over and behind her to the back of his neck, pulling his lips back down to her neck.

His tongue flickers over her throat.

"You know, I was planning on actually eating breakfast beforehand," she admits, in a low drawl—leisurely gyrating her bottom against him.

He turns his head toward her and she feels him smile against her skin. His hands squeeze. Hard.

"Oh, I hope you're hungry then," he says.

* * *

oh, what a shame. my word count is 925. maybe I took too long describing the eggs.

 **thir13enth**


	17. pocket protection

**notes:** i found this leftover in my doc manager and realized that this was never posted when i intended it to be, aka about 85 days ago

 **for tumblr prompt:** "please tell me you brought protection."

* * *

His fingers are tangled in her hair and her legs are wrapped around his waist. She sits herself on the hard swell at the zip of his jeans and she desperately sucks at his bottom lip. He groans into her mouth and slides both hands up along the backs of her thighs, slipping his fingers underneath her tight underwear. He squeezes firmly as his hips slowly propels upwards to press himself harder between her lips.

When she lets out something between a moan and a gasp, he returns a growl and pulls his hands from her hips to her waist, willing the stubborn stretchy fabric off with his palms. Her shirt goes nowhere and frustrated, he scrunches the clothing between his clenched fingers and crunches his entire body upwards before flipping the two of them over, pinning her body under a hard kiss and fitting himself between her legs.

Her skirt lifts up in the course of the action and he wastes no time getting her panties up and off her once he sets his eyes on the black lace. She whines while grappling with the denim he's still wearing and once he finally helps her unbutton, unzip, uncover his very erect self, she rests the backs of her knees into the crux of his elbows and shimmies herself down the bed while angling herself upward—ready but then everything stops—

"Please tell me you brought protection," she mewled, her vowels lengthened with desire.

He smiles and leans his body over her, touching his tip along her entrance while he reaches into his back pocket to whip out a strategically placed condom in his jeans, which are bunched at his knees.

"Of course…" he purrs while nibbling gently on her ear.

"Mmm," she hums in approval, settling back to relax for pleasure soon-to-come as she—

"Oh shit," he suddenly says, lifting his body up from her completely.

She knows exactly why he cursed and she groans loudly as she lifts her torso up onto her elbows, watching him search his other pockets, fumbling with his jeans.

"You didn't bring any, did you?" she sighs. She looks at his crotch with disappointment.

He frowns. "No, I guess not," he admits, letting out a sigh of his own.

"How could you have forgotten to bring condoms?" she pouts, squeezing the outsides of his thighs between her knees. "I can't believe you."

"Condoms?" he asks, with a silly smile on his face. "Oh _that_ protection," he continues dryly. "I thought you meant protection from your beauty and charm."

He pulls out a few condoms from his shirt pocket and tosses all but one onto the mattress beside them.

"Of _course_ I brought condoms," he assures her, opening the packet and leaning forward to kiss her.

She rolls her eyes before smiling into the kiss, cradling his face between her hands. "Just shut up and fuck me."

* * *

 **thir13enth**


End file.
